Bring mich bis zum Horizont
by HeatherLuna
Summary: Käptn Jack Sparrow hat seiner Tochter verboten sich der Piraterie zu verschreiben, doch weil sie einer Freundin noch etwas schuldig ist, läßt sie sich auf ein Abenteuer ein! NEUE KAPITEL bis 12
1. Default Chapter

Bring mich bis zum Horizont  
  
''Ein wunderschöner sonniger Tag. Es hätte der schönste Tag des Jahres sein können, wenn nicht das Trommeln der Soldaten gewesen wäre, die die Stille durchschnitten. Tausende von Augenpaaren starrten sie an, doch selbst jetzt hatte sie noch ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass nur einer Person gehörte. Langsam schritt sie mit zusammengebundenen Händen an den Menschenmassen vorbei, stieg die wenigen Stufen zum Galgen hinauf, wo ihr der Henker die Schlinge um den Hals legte. Sie hörte nicht die Anklagepunkte, die noch einmal vorgelesen wurden. Sie kannte sie zur genüge, immerhin waren sie ein Teil ihres Lebens. Sie dachte nur an einen Menschen. An das kleine Mädchen, dass starr in dieser Menge stand und die Augen nicht von ihrer Mutter lassen konnte.  
  
Würde sie die Zeit alleine durchstehen können? Ganz ruhig wartete sie dort unten, doch sie wusste genau, was nun kommen würde.  
  
Kurz bevor der Henker das Urteil vollstreckte, kamen einige gehauchte Worte über die Lippen der Mutter. Niemand hörte sie, doch das kleine Mädchen wusste genau, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte. Sie war der letzte Gedanke vor ihrem Tod gewesen.''  
  
***  
  
Panisch schlug sie die Augen auf und sah um sich. Niemand war in dem kleinen, stickigen Zimmer. Die Kirchturmglocke schlug gerade zur vierten Stunde des neuen Tages, doch sie war hellwach.  
  
Immer wieder hatte sie diesen Traum von dem traurigsten Tag in ihrem Leben. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr weiter im Bett zu bleiben, denn der Traum würde immer und immer wiederkommen.  
  
Sie schlug die leichte Decke zurück und zog sich das ausgewaschene Kleid, das am Fußende des wackligen Bettes lag an.  
  
Die Haare band sie sich mit einem Tuch hoch, damit sie ihr nicht bei dieser Schwüle im Nacken hingen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die knarrende Tür und trat auf den Flur. Sie ging langsam die Treppe zur Schenke hinunter und sah sich um. Niemand war um diese Zeit noch hier, doch der Gedanke an den vorigen Abend war noch stark in ihrem Gedächtnis geblieben. Vorsichtig befühlte sie die schmerzende Stelle unter ihrem rechten Auge.  
  
Sie trat auf die Straße und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen die Gasse entlang.  
  
Die Luft hatte sich auch in dieser Nacht nicht abgekühlt. Der Schweiß lief ihr den Rücken herunter und durchnässte ihr Kleid.  
  
Wie ein Schatten schlich sie sich leise durch die schlafende Stadt. Immer wieder blieb sie kurz stehen, um zu horchen, ob sich etwas regte, doch nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag waren die Bewohner von Port Royal in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie das eiserne Tor, das mit einem Quietschen aufschwang und gegen die Steinmauer schlug.  
  
Sie zuckte bei diesem Geräusch zusammen, doch außer ihr schien es niemand gehört zu haben.  
  
Geduckt lief sie die Auffahrt hinauf und an dem großen Landhaus vorbei. Weiter entfernt lagen die Dienstbotenquartiere, die sie nun ansteuerte.  
  
Die Tür war wie immer nur angelehnt, so dass sie sich noch einmal umsah und dann leise in das schlafende Haus huschte.  
  
Sie kannte sich aus, wie in ihrer Westentasche und ging sofort zu dem Zimmer, in dem ihr bester Freund schlief.  
  
Vorsichtig, damit sie kein Geräusch machte, schob sie die Tür auf und fand das Zimmer leer. Das Bett war ordentlich gemacht, so dass sie sah, dass er nicht hier gewesen war.  
  
Vielleicht war er, obwohl es sehr ungewöhnlich wäre, noch im Herrenhaus und musste arbeiten.  
  
Schnell verließ sie das Dienstbotengebäude wieder und schlich zu dem großen englischen Haus.  
  
Sie wischte sich noch schnell den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor sie mit geübten Händen das Fenster aufhebelte und durchkletterte.  
  
Sie stand in einem Arbeitszimmer und musste sich zuerst orientieren. Sie war zwar noch nie in diesem Haus gewesen, hatte jedoch einiges von ihrem Freund gehört.  
  
Unbeobachtet sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um. Langsam ging sie zum Schreibtisch und strich zärtlich mit der Hand über den edlen Mahagonitisch. Nur der Mond erhellte das Zimmer, doch was sie sah verschlug ihr den Atem. Überall waren Auszeichnungen und Orden angebracht. Sie ging hinüber zum Kamin und sah sich die beiden Degen an, die dort angebracht waren.  
  
Schon immer hatten Schwerter, Degen und Säbel ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes.  
  
Sie kannte die beiden Säbel. Der eine sah dem, der ihrem Großvater gehört hatte, sehr ähnlich und den anderen kannte sie auch irgendwoher.  
  
Voller Staunen trat sie zwei Schritte zurück, als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Donnerschlag zu hören war.  
  
Verwundert lief sie zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es regnete nicht und einen Blitz hatte sie auch nicht gesehen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde das Haus wie mit einem Schlag wach. Sie hörte jemanden die Treppe hinunterlaufen.  
  
Leise schlich sie sich zur Tür und spähte durch einen kleinen Spalt hinaus. Ein Dienstbote kam wie der Blitz durch die geöffnete Eingangstür und brüllte etwas von Piraten, die die Stadt angreifen würden.  
  
Das Donnern der Kanonen war jetzt, wie panische Schreie der Menschen aus der Stadt, immer häufiger zu hören.  
  
Sie wollte sich umdrehen und aus diesem Haus verschwinden, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie sich direkt einem Degen gegenüber.  
  
"Keine Bewegung!" zischte ein junger Mann.  
  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Arme, um zu zeigen, dass sie unbewaffnet war.  
  
"Wer sind Sie und was wollen sie? Ich werde sie festnehmen und den Soldaten übergeben!" drohte er ihr.  
  
Bevor er ihr noch eine Frage stellen konnte, nahm sie die Vase, die neben ihr auf einem Sockel stand, und schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.  
  
Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang sie hinter ihm an der Wand in tausend kleine Stücke, doch das gab ihr Zeit die Tür aufzureißen und in die Eingangshalle zu stürmen. Dort standen einige Dienstboten, die sie verdattert ansahen, aber auf das Rufen ihres Herrn nichts taten.  
  
Nachdem er sich von seinem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, lief er ihr hinterher. Sie verschwand gerade in einem Zimmer auf der anderen Seite und verriegelte die Tür.  
  
Gerade als sie einen Kerzenleuchter in die Türklinke gesteckt hatte, so dass die Tür nicht mehr zu öffnen war, hörte sie ein zischendes Geräusch.  
  
Aus Reflex sprang sie hinter den großen Eichentisch und spürte noch, wie die Kanonenkugel hinter ihr vorüberflog.  
  
Ein klaffendes Loch hatte sie dort hinterlassen, wo sie in das Haus hinein und wieder ausgetreten war. Die Tür, die sie eben noch mit vollem Eifer verriegelt hatte, war nichts mehr als ein großer Haufen.  
  
Sofort rappelte sie sich wieder auf, um ihrem Verfolger zu entkommen, als die Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen wurde und eine üble Fratze in das Haus gesteckt wurde.  
  
"Piraten!" schrie jemand in der Vorhalle, bevor ein Schuss ihn zum Schweigen brachte. Mit einem Krachen gab die schwere Haustür nach und ließ einige wilde Kreaturen eintreten.  
  
Sofort zog sie ihren Säbel, den sie unter ihrem Kleid immer bei sich trug, und wehrte die Hiebe des stinkenden Angreifers ab.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie noch sehen, wie der junge Mann es mit einem Piraten aufgenommen hatte, der mindestens zwei Köpfe größer war als er.  
  
Sie wehrte geschickt die Hiebe ab, bevor sie dem Piraten in den Bauch trat und den Griff ihres Säbels auf seinen gekrümmten Rücken niedersausen ließ. Bewusstlos brach dieser zusammen und blieb auf dem teuren Teppich liegen.  
  
Die Anstrengung ließ sie in dieser Schwüle noch mehr schwitzen, doch darüber konnte sie sich keine Gedanken machen. Gerade als sie mit ihren Angreifer fertig war, lief ihr ihr Freund über den Weg.  
  
"Elliott! Runter!" schrie sie und warf blitzschnell ihren Säbel auf den Piraten, der mit seiner geladenen Muskete auf ihren Freund gezielt hatte.  
  
Sie lief zu dem Toten und zog angewidert ihren Säbel aus dessen Kopf.  
  
Ihr Freund lag immer noch auf dem Boden und traute sich kaum aufzusehen.  
  
"Elliott, komm, steh auf. Sonst bist du gleich wirklich tot", sagte sie spaßeshalber und half ihrem Freund auf.  
  
Dieser nahm sie überschwänglich in seine Arme.  
  
"Bin ich froh, dass du immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauche, Heather. Was hast du bloß wieder angestellt?" fragte er und strich leicht über die Wunde unter ihrem Auge.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen und nahm seine Hand weg.  
  
"Es war diesmal nicht meine Schuld", sagte sie ausweichend.  
  
"Ich weiß, nur leider bist du nicht da, wenn ich dich brauche", sie schlug ihm auf den Arm.  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht und nun denkt der Herr dort drüben, dass ich ein Dieb bin", sagte sie und zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der sich sichtlich mit zwei Piraten abmühte. Er hielt sich jedoch ziemlich wacker, bis ein dritter Pirat seine Muskete lud und auf ihn zielte.  
  
Der junge Mann hatte genug mit den zwei Angreifern zu tun und merkte die Gefahr, in der er schwebte, nicht.  
  
Heather raffte ihre Röcke, ließ alles um sich herum zurück und rannte über die Toten, die langsam ihr Blut auf dem guten Holzfußboden verteilten.  
  
Nur zwei Schritte trennten sie noch von dem jungen Mann, der sie eben noch festnehmen wollte, als sich plötzlich der Schuss löste. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich Heather auf ihn zu, warf mit aller Kraft ihren Säbel in Richtung des Piraten und riss den jungen Mann mit zu Boden.  
  
Sie schlugen hart auf dem Boden und blieben erst einige Sekunden zusammen dort liegen, ehe sie sich der Lage wieder bewusst wurden.  
  
Heather wischte sich mit blutigen Fingern eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wollte sich gerade einen neuen Säbel schnappen, als sie merkte, dass sich die Piraten zurückzogen.  
  
Sie sprang auf, als sie sah, dass zwei Piraten den Toten, in dem ihr Säbel steckte, mit sich nahmen.  
  
Wie von allen Sinnen rannte sie los, hinter den Piraten her, doch Elliott fing sie an der Tür ab und hielt sie fest.  
  
"Die haben meinen Säbel! Meinen Säbel!" schrie sie und versuchte zu entkommen, doch er hielt seine Freundin fest.  
  
Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Um sie herum lagen Tote, überall war Blut und Dreck. Das Haus sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld.  
  
Elliott war zu dem jungen Mann gegangen, der jetzt erst begriff, dass er soeben dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen war.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie Miss...?"  
  
"Adams. Ich heiße Heather Adams", gab sie bereitwillig Auskunft und sah ihrem Säbel traurig hinterher.  
  
"Miss Adams, Sie haben mir eben das Leben gerettet und dafür bin ich Ihnen sehr dankbar. Was ihren Einbruch angeht, werde ich nichts unternehmen. Ich bitte Sie nun mein Haus zu verlassen und nicht mehr wiederzukommen", sagte er und wand sich ab, um zu gehen.  
  
Heather sah ihm verstört nach, als hätte sie den Sinn seiner Worte nicht verstanden, doch sie wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
"Wir sehen uns heute?" fragte sie Elliott.  
  
"Ich komm mit dir mit. Man wird nicht merken, wenn ich fehle", sagte er und hakte sich bei ihr ein. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und gingen hinunter in die Stadt.  
  
Sie kamen immer wieder an Toten vorbei, die gerade weggeschafft wurden.  
  
In einer schmierigen Spelunke setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und bestellten sich zwei Biere.  
  
Heather riss ein Stück Stoff aus ihrem ohnehin schon zerfetzten Kleid und band ihn sich um die Wunde an ihrer Hand.  
  
"Ich bitte Sie, nun mein Haus zu verlassen und nicht mehr wiederzukommen!" äffte Heather den jungen Mann nach.  
  
"Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer er ist? Der Sohn des Gouverneurs?" fragte sie ihren Freund.  
  
"Heather, er ist der Sohn des Gouverneurs. Jedenfalls wird sein Vater das bald sein."  
  
"Dann hat er trotzdem nicht so mit mir zu reden. Das versteht kein normaler Mensch. Außerdem habe ich ihm das Leben gerettet. Und der Dank dafür? Ich darf mich von ihm fernhalten."  
  
Wütend nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und knallte ihn danach wieder auf den Tisch.  
  
"Ich hole mir meinen Säbel wieder! Kann ich mit deiner Hilfe rechnen?" fragte sie ihren Freund.  
  
"Aber natürlich, Heather!" rief er und sie stießen heftig mit ihren Krügen zusammen.  
  
"Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es Dark Brown war", sagte Elliott, als sich die beiden kurze Zeit später in dem kleinen Zimmer trafen, dass Heather gemietet hatte.  
  
"War wohl nicht sehr schwer herauszufinden. Er ist der einzige, der sich dem Dekret von 1865 widersetzt. Seit Jahren schon überfällt er die Städte der Karibik und niemand konnte ihn je aufhalten. Doch das wird sich jetzt ändern." sagte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht etwa vor...doch hast du. Ich werde dir beistehen, wo immer ich kann. Was willst du noch wissen?"  
  
Sie legte das zerrissene Kleid ab und warf es über den Paravent. Sie zog sich ein neues an und kam wieder hervor.  
  
"Wo versteckt er sich? Er muss einen Anlegeplatz haben. Wo bekommt er die Nahrung für seine Crew? Wer macht mit ihm Geschäfte? Und wo vergnügt er sich?" fragte sie ihren Freund, während sie sich mit einer Karte bewaffnet auf das Bett legte. Elliott saß neben ihr und zusammen sahen sie sich die zerrissene Karte an. Heather fuhr mit ihren Fingern über das vergilbte Papier und suchte nach Hinweisen. Plötzlich blieb ihr Zeigefinger auf einer Stelle liegen und beide sahen sich an. "Es gibt nur einen Platz, wo er alles bekommen würde und nichts und niemand ihn aufhalten würde."  
  
Wie aus einem Mund war nur ein Wort zu hören. "Tortuga!"  
  
"Wie wollen wir ihn dort finden? Und wie ich dich kenne hast du noch keinen Plan, was wir machen, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben."  
  
"Genau, aber erst einmal müssen wir nach Tortuga. Entweder, du bleibst hier und arbeitest bei dem netten, jungen Herrn, der mich so wunderbar für meine Dienste als Lebensretter entschädigt hat oder du kommst mit und erlebst das Abenteuer deines Lebens", sagte sie voller Ironie.  
  
"Bei dir habe ich schon mehr als ein Abenteuer erlebt. Aber ich komm natürlich mit. Wozu sind denn gute Freunde da."  
  
Damit war der Anfang gemacht. Elliott holte die letzten Sachen, die er noch in seinem Zimmer im Dienstbotenhaus hatte und kündigte die Stelle.  
  
Heather verbrachte den ganzen Vormittag damit ein Schiff zu finden, dass in den nächsten Tagen nach Tortuga segeln würde. Bis sie endlich eins gefunden hatte, das zwei Passagiere mitnehmen würde und keinen unbezahlbaren Preis verlangte, war es schon halb eins.  
  
Um diese Zeit stand die Luft in der Stadt. Jeder der konnte, verbrachte die Mittagszeit im Haus oder im Schatten.  
  
Die Sonne stand senkrecht am Himmel und dörrte die Felder und Gärten aus, doch Heather liebte diese Tageszeit.  
  
Es war manchmal etwas warm, wie selbst sie zugeben musste, doch um diese Zeit war alles so friedlich und ruhig. Selbst die Trunkenbolde in der Schenke waren für eine kurze Zeit ruhig und zu müde, um sich zu prügeln.  
  
Es war noch viel Zeit, bis das Schiff am Abend auslaufen würde, deshalb ging sie noch nicht wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, sondern machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz.  
  
Versteckt hinter einem steil abfallenden Abhang, befand sich etwas, das wie eine natürliche Treppe aussah. Diese führte hinunter zu einer malerischen Bucht, die unbeobachtet im Schatten lag. Heather zog sofort, als sie in den weichen, weißen Sand sprang ihre Schuhe aus und ließ sie achtlos fallen.  
  
Die Schuhe waren viel zu eng, doch Heather hatte kein Geld, um sich neue zu kaufen, deshalb musste sie sie tragen.  
  
Sie lief hinunter zum Wasser, das natürlich keine Erfrischung war. Doch ihre geschundenen Füße waren dankbar für das Wasser.  
  
Sie spielte etwas mit den kleinen Wellen, die immer wieder ihren Rocksaum nass machten.  
  
Plötzlich, mitten in ihrem Spiel, blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht den Horizont beobachtet, doch als sie jetzt aufblickte, sah sie ein Dreimaster der nach Süden segelte.  
  
Es war die Seahawk, das Schiff von Dark Brown!  
  
Es war etwa 6 Meilen vor der Küste und machte sehr schnelle Fahrt. Heather lief noch ein paar Schritte ins Meer, bis sie bis zu den Knien im Wasser stand. Der Rock saugte sich mit Wasser voll, doch sie merkte es nicht.  
  
Auf diesem Schiff war ihr Säbel, den sie unbedingt wiederhaben musste.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte sie zurück an Land, schnappte sich ihre Schuhe und lief barfuß zurück in die Stadt. Das nasse Kleid klebte ihr an den Beinen und ließ sie mehrmals stolpern, doch sie raffte sich immer wieder auf.  
  
Sie stürmte in die Schenke, suchte sich den Weg durch die wenigen Betrunkenen und riss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf.  
  
Elliott saß ruhig auf ihrem Bett und hatte ein Buch auf den Knien. Eine gepackte Tasche ließ erahnen, was sie vorhatten.  
  
"Du bist schon wieder hier?" fragte er und legte das Buch zur Seite.  
  
"Ich habe sie gesehen!" rief sie außer Atem und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. "Ich habe die Seahawk gesehen. Sie segelt nach Süden. Wahrscheinlich nach Tortuga, so wie wir es vorausgeplant hatten."  
  
Sie wrang ihr Kleid aus, sah dann aber, dass es keinen Sinn hatte und zog sich ein neues an.  
  
"Sag mir nicht, dass du so, wie du hier angekommen bist auch durch die gesamte Stadt gelaufen bist?"  
  
Hinter dem Paravent war ein zustimmendes Murmeln zuhören, bis Heather ihren Kopf hervorsteckte.  
  
"Ich war aufgeregt. Außerdem war mein Kleid nur nass!" Sie zog den Kopf wieder zurück und zog sich das saubere Kleid über den Kopf. Es war eines der wenigen, die sie selten trug und dann auch nur zu besonderen Anlässen.  
  
Eigentlich war es viel zu warm mit seinen Unterröcken und Heather hoffte, dass auf See bald eine frische Brise gehen würde, doch jetzt musste sie es aushalten.  
  
"Hilf mir bitte", bat sie Elliott und kam mit dem Rücken voran hervor.  
  
Elliott knöpfte die Knöpfe auf ihrem Rücken zu und sah sie an.  
  
"Hast du etwas größeres vor?" fragte er seine Freundin.  
  
"Ja. Und du solltest dich auch langsam umziehen, denn wir gehen als ehrbare Leute an Bord", sagte sie und zog sich die langen weißen Strümpfe an.  
  
Dann kramte sie in dem uralten Schrank, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand.  
  
Endlich hatte sie gefunden wonach sie suchte.  
  
Sie stellte sich vor den kaputten Spiegel und band sich den großen Strohhut auf dem Kopf fest.  
  
Mit diesen Sachen war sie nicht mehr ganz so modern angezogen, trotzdem musste sie sie tragen, denn sie hatte keine anderen.  
  
Elliott holte aus seiner Tasche einen zerknitterten Anzug hervor und zog ihn an. Kritisch betrachtete Heather ihn, als er wieder hervorkam.  
  
Sie strich hier und dort einige Falten glatt, ehe sie zufrieden mit ihm schien.  
  
"Also, lass uns gehen", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche, die sie immer fertig gepackt hatte.  
  
"Hast du überhaupt so viel Geld?" fragte Elliott ungläubig, als er ihr hinterherkam.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn?!" erwiderte sie und stieg die wacklige Treppe hinab.  
  
Dem Wirt gab sie zwei Taler und marschierte dann hinaus auf die Straße, wo um diese Zeit schon wieder ein wenig Betrieb herrschte.  
  
Elliott kam kaum hinter ihr her, als sie schnurstracks durch die Gassen ging.  
  
Sie blieb vor einem verlassenen Gehöft etwas weiter von der Stadt entfernt stehen und wartete auf ihren Freund, der leicht verschwitzt hinter ihr herhetzte.  
  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte er sie und sah sie von der Seite an, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte.  
  
"Halt mal meine Tasche", sagte sie nur und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.  
  
Behände kletterte Heather trotz des umständlichen Kleids durch die Ruine, bis sie festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte. Das Dach war schon vor Jahren eingestürzt und Tiere hatten nun hier ihr neues Zuhause gefunden.  
  
Heather sah sich um. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich die Ruine sehr verändert, doch auf einmal sah sie es.  
  
Es war nur ein kleines Loch in der steinernen Wand, die nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen ließ, doch Heather raffte ihr Kleid, hockte sich davor und steckte die Hand hinein. Es war nicht sehr groß, eine kleine Kiste hatte gerade genug Platz.  
  
Heather holte die Blechkiste hervor und pustete den Staub von ihr.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm sie den Deckel ab und sah sich den Inhalt an. Es war alles noch so, wie sie es damals hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Sie packte schnell die goldenen Broschen und Ketten in eine kleine Tasche in ihrem Kleid.  
  
Das Buch, dessen Seiten sich schon etwas gewellt hatten, legte sie erst einmal zur Seite.  
  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte etwas ganz anderes. Es war eine alte Muskete. Es sah fast aus, wie ein Museumsstück, doch für Heather war es mehr als das. Sie hatte ihrer Mutter und davor ihrer Großmutter gehört.  
  
Vorsichtig sah sie sich die Muskete an. Sie schien unversehrt, deshalb steckte sie die Muskete schnell in die Tasche zu dem schmuck, nahm das Buch und versteckte die Blechkiste wieder in dem Loch.  
  
Dann kletterte sie wieder durch die Ruine zu Elliott, der sich draußen in den Schatten gesetzt hatte.  
  
Stolz zeigte Heather ihm den Schmuck.  
  
"Ich denke, das wird für eine Überfahrt nach Tortuga reichen."  
  
"Woher hast du das bloß? Die Stücke müssen alt sein."  
  
"Sehr alt. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Wir werden sonst noch unser Schiff verpassen", sagte sie entschlossen und steckte den Schmuck wieder ein.  
  
Zusammen machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Stadt. 


	2. Die Reise beginnt

Die Reise beginnt  
  
Die Fleute, ein holländisches Handelsschiff, lag friedlich im Hafen von Port Royal, als Heather und Elliott ankamen.  
  
Um den richtigen Eindruck zu machen, trug Elliott beide Taschen und Heather fächelte sich, wie eine richtige Dame, etwas Luft mit einem Fächer zu.  
  
Der Kapitän, Kapitän Barmky, verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, als Heather und Elliott an Bord kamen, sagte wegen des ausgemachten Preis für die Überfahrt jedoch nichts.  
  
Den beiden wurde eine kleine, viel zu enge Kabine zugewiesen.  
  
Es gab nur ein Einzelbett, daß sich Heather und Elliott für die nächsten drei Nächte teilen mußten.  
  
Sie stellten ihre Taschen ab und mußten sofort wieder an Deck, denn in der Kabine war es noch wärmer, als draußen.  
  
Als Heather und Elliott gerade an Deck kamen, wurden die Leinen eingeholt und die Landungsbrücke an Deck verstaut. Niemand war am Kai, um dem Handelsschiff zu winken und ihm eine gute Reise zu wünschen.  
  
Heather setzte sich beim Heck, weit entfernt von Kapitän Barmky, auf eine Holzkiste und sah verträumt der immer kleiner werdenden Stadt hinterher.  
  
„Hängst du so sehr an dieser Stadt?" fragte Elliott plötzlich als er sich unbemerkt hinter Heather gestellt hatte.  
  
„Nein, ich habe nur sehr lange dort gelebt", sagte sie traurig, doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Lass uns in die Zukunft sehen. Lass uns die Vergangenheit hinter uns lassen, wobei...Wer war das Mädchen bei dem du die Nacht verbracht hast?" fragte sie ihn mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
  
„Welches Mädchen?" fragte er scheinheilig zurück, wurde aber über und über rot im Gesicht.  
  
„Na, die Rothaarige? Arbeitet sie auch im Haus des zukünftigen Gouverneurs?"  
  
„Ach, komm, hör doch auf."  
  
„Du weißt nicht einmal ihren Namen?" Heather konnte es kaum glauben.  
  
„Sie wird sich sicher die Augen nach dir ausweinen, wenn du heute abend nicht zu ihr kommst", zog sie ihren Freund auf und lachte.  
  
Die Matrosen sahen verwundert zu den beiden herüber, doch das merkte sie nicht einmal.  
  
Sie legte ihre Arme auf die Reling und sah in das tiefblaue Wasser. Kleine Schaumkronen tanzten um das Schiff herum und ließen eine lange Spur zurück.  
  
Die Luft wurde langsam kühler und angenehmer. Heather bekam sowieso schon zu wenig Luft in ihrem Korsett und atmete die frische Brise wie ein Ertrinkender ein. Die Sonne stand nicht mehr im Zenit und ließ das Wasser und die Wellen golden schimmern.  
  
Das Leben auf einem Schiff hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, doch das Ende ihrer Mutter hatte sie dagegen bis ins Herz getroffen. Und so hatte sie Schiffe bisher immer gemieden.  
  
Heather summte ein Lied vor sich hin. Elliott war, nachdem sie ihn mit seiner Freundin aufgezogen hatte, unter Deck verschwunden.  
  
„Trinkt aus Piraten, joho!" sang sie leise, als sich plötzlich ein Schatten neben sie stellte.  
  
„Mrs. Adams. Von Piraten sollten sie gar nicht erst singen. Dann werden sie uns nämlich heimsuchen", sagte der erste Maat Hornsby.  
  
„Wenn sie schon eine Frau mit an Bord nehmen, Commander Hornsby, dann haben sie nichts mehr zu befürchten. Außerdem sind sie doch schon wirklich zu alt für Piratengeschichten, oder?" fragte sie ihn liebenswürdig, doch er stampfte nur wütend davon, während er vor sich hinschimpfte.  
  
Elliott sah ihm verwundert hinterher, als der erste Maat an ihm vorbei ging.  
  
„Du bist kaum eine Stunde auf diesem Schiff und schon hast du Feinde", sagte er, während er sich neben sie setzte.  
  
„Es ist sein Pech, wenn er sich nicht mit mir unterhalten kann. Ich bin doch nun wirklich kein kleines Kind mehr!" sagte sie brüskiert und sah ihn an.  
  
„Nein, das bist du auf alle Fälle nicht mehr." Stimmte er ihr zu.  
  
Heather lehnte sich an ihn und gemeinsam fuhren sie in die stille Nacht hinein.  
  
Viel später, nachdem die beiden schon gegessenen hatten, saßen Heather und Elliott immer noch zusammen und starrten auf das glitzernde Wasser.  
  
„Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Mutter. Erzähl mir etwas von Kadidja Adams", bat Elliott sie, doch sie zögerte.  
  
„Es gibt nicht viel über sie zu erzählen. Sie wurde erst von meinem Vater verlassen und dann von diesen Freddy Davis, ihrem zweiten Mann verlassen. Das hat sie damals nicht verkraften können", begann sie leise zu erzählen.  
  
„Hat sie ihn deshalb umgebracht?" fragte Elliott.  
  
„Nein, nicht nur deshalb. Er hatte ihr Gold geklaut. Elliott, sie war nicht brutal, wie es in den Steckbriefen immer hieß. Sie war eine liebevolle und fürsorgliche Mutter, doch wenn es um uns ging, wenn mir etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann wäre sie eine ganz andere geworden."  
  
„Das hatte sie wohl von ihrer eigenen Mutter", unterbrach sie Elliott.  
  
„Nein, ich denke Morgan war ganz anders. Morgan war eine stolze Piratin und selbst ihre Familie mußte sich dem unterordnen. Meine Mutter hat sehr unter dieser Vernachlässigung gelitten..."  
  
„Und trotzdem war das Meer der einzige Platz, wo sie sein wollte."  
  
„Ja! Aber wenn du mich noch einmal unterbrichst, dann höre ich auf dir etwas zu erzählen!" Sie sah ihn abschätzend an, doch als er nichts mehr sagte, begann sie weiterzureden.  
  
„Ich glaube, das Leben auf einem Schiff war das einzige, was sie nicht aufgeben konnte. Es wundervoll auf der Morning star zu leben. Jeden Morgen wurde man vom Geräusch der Wellen geweckt und abends ging man damit ins Bett. Ich möchte diese Zeit nicht missen, doch habe ich mir ein anderes Leben ausgesucht. Die Piraterie hat schon genug Opfer in meiner Familie gefunden. Ich wollte diesen Schicksal aus dem Weg gehen. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, daß meine Mutter immer noch bei mir wäre und gemeinsam würden wir die Weltmeere unsicher machen. Ich muß jedoch immer wieder an den Tag denken, als sie starb. Im letzten Augenblick sagte sie mir noch, daß sie mich liebte."  
  
Ihre Stimme versagte und sie zog die Arme schützend um sich. eine dicke Träne kullerte ihr über die Wange und fiel auf ihr Kleid.  
  
„Heather", sagte Elliott leise und zog sie noch mehr in seine Arme, „Ich werde immer für dich da sein."  
  
„Ach, findest du neben deinen Liebeleien auch noch andere Sachen wichtig?" fragte sie scherzhaft und setzte sich etwas von ihrem Freund weg.  
  
„Bin ich froh, daß du immer und überall gute Laune hast. Es ist fast, als könnte dich nichts mehr erschüttern."  
  
„Doch, es gäbe einige Sachen. Eine ist die, daß ich den Säbel meiner Großmutter verloren habe. Wenn sie das wüßte, würde sie sich im Grab umdrehen", sagte Heather und lachte.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen", warf Elliott ein und zog Heather beim aufstehen mit sich.  
  
„Laß mich hier liegen. Es wäre wunderbar unter dem Sternenhimmel zu schlafen."  
  
„Bloß nicht. Dann würde die ganze Crew dich anstarren und das die ganze Nacht lang."  
  
Noch bevor Heather sich wehren konnte, hatte Elliott sie hochgehoben und trug sie quer über das Deck bis in ihre Kabine.  
  
Dort legte er sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus.  
  
Noch bevor er etwas anderes machen konnte, setzte sie sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett.  
  
Sie kramte solange in ihrer Tasche, bis sie ein langes Nachthemd gefunden hatte. Hinter einem quer durch den Raum gespannten Laken zog sie sich schnell um und bürstete sich danach die Haare. Ihre braunen Locken waren schon wieder nachgewachsen und umrahmten ihr sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. Sie fielen ihr bis auf den Rücken und sie band sie nur lose mit einem Band zusammen.  
  
Als sie wieder hervorkam lag Elliott auf dem Bett und las in einem Buch.  
  
Er hatte sein Jackett und das Hemd ausgezogen und ordentlich über das Bettende gelegt.  
  
Sie konnte verstehen, warum ihm so viele Frauen zu Füßen lagen. Er sah mit seinem athletischen Körper und der sonnengebräunten Haut wunderbar aus, so daß jede Frau ins schwärmen kommen konnte.  
  
Selbst die häßliche Perücke, die er im Haus des Gouverneurs tragen mußte, konnte ihn nicht entstellen.  
  
Heather stieg schnell über ihn drüber und kuschelte sich neben ihn in die ungemütliche Matratze.  
  
Das schaukeln des Schiffes erinnerte sie sehr an ihre Kindheit auf der Morning star. Der Gedanke an das Schiff ihrer Vorfahren war der letzte, bevor sie in die Welt der Träume hinab sank.  
  
Der Gedanke, von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages geweckt zu werden, machte Heather wach.  
  
Doch als sie sich umdrehte, aus der Umarmung von Elliott löste und aus dem Bullauge sah, verschwand ihre gute Laune mit einem Schlag.  
  
Draußen tobte der schlimmste Regenguß seit Jahren und in den nächsten paar Stunden würde sich das auch nicht ändern.  
  
So legte sie sich wieder neben Elliott, wo sie sofort von ihm in Beschlag genommen wurde.  
  
Er lag auf dem Bauch und rieb seine Wange an ihrer Schulter. Dabei murmelte er etwas, daß wie Magda klang.  
  
Mißbilligend zog Heather die Augenbraue hoch und kuschelte sich an Elliott.  
  
Sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, obwohl sie die nächsten vier Tage verschlafen wollte, wenn sich das Wetter nicht ändern würde.  
  
Sie drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, wurde jedoch von Elliotts Umklammerung behindert und eingeengt.  
  
Ein paar mal schob sie ihn aus seine Seite des Bettes zurück, doch er kam immer wieder zu ihr zurück.  
  
Selbst das Rufen seines Namens, noch das kräftige Schütteln brachten ihn davon ab.  
  
Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt. Sie löste seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte und kniete sich hin.  
  
Sie stemmte die Füße gegen die Wand und schob Elliott immer weiter auf den Rand des Bettes zu, bis er mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Holzboden aufschlug.  
  
Benommen richtete er sich auf und sah sie schlaftrunken, aber böse an.  
  
„Was soll das, Heather?"  
  
„Ich bin nicht dein Kissen und versuche selbst zu schlafen."  
  
„Aber deshalb brauchst du mich noch lange nicht aus dem Bett werfen!"  
  
„Erstens habe ich dich nicht geworfen, sondern geschoben und zweitens, nächstes Mal werde ich dir die Nase zuhalten!"  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben. Darf ich jetzt wieder ins Bett kommen? Ich verspreche, ich werde dich auch nicht mehr einengen. Du kannst soviel Platz haben, wie du willst."  
  
„Okay", sagte sie und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, doch anstatt wieder ins Bett zu krabbeln stand Elliott auf, öffnete die Tür und war verschwunden.  
  
Heather sah ihm sprachlos hinterher.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit, die sie damit verbrachte in das triste Grau in Grau zu sehen, kam er wieder.  
  
Er hatte einen kleinen Korb bei sich und stellte ihn freudestrahlend vor Heather auf das Bett.  
  
„Was ist das?" fragte sie verwundert.  
  
„Das, meine Liebe, ist unser Frühstück."  
  
Elliott setzte sich neben sie ins Bett und packte die Leckereien aus, die er mitgebracht hatte. Obwohl das Schiff nicht allzu gut für Passagiere ausgerüstet war, fehlte es bei diesem Frühstück an nichts.  
  
An den nächsten drei Tagen, an denen es wie Heather vorhergesehen hatte auch regnete, frühstückten Heather und Elliott wieder in ihrer Kabine.  
  
Gerüchte wurden unter der Crew laut, doch da die beiden offiziell als Ehepaar reisten, machten sie sich keine Sorgen darum. 


	3. Tortuga

Tortuga  
  
Als würde der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnen, kamen Sturzbäche von oben, als Heather und Elliott das Schiff verließen.  
  
Nach der guten Bezahlung ließ es sich der Kapitän nicht nehmen, einen Träger für die beiden Taschen zu stellen.  
  
Heather mußte dieses Angebot leider ablehnen, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich ihre Freundin auf dieser gottverlassenen Insel befand.  
  
Mitten im strömenden Regen, der Elliott und Heather sofort bis auf die Haut durchnäßt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt in der es von zwielichtigen Gestalten nur so wimmelte.  
  
In einem Gasthaus stellten sie sich kurz unter.  
  
Schon als die beiden eintraten entstand eine peinlich Stille in der jeder die beiden Neuankömmlinge anstarrte.  
  
Ohne auf die Menschen zu achten bahnte sich Heather den Weg zur Theke und zog Elliott mit sich.  
  
Beim Wirt bestellte sie zwei Bier und erst nachdem sie einen in einem Zug geleert hatte, kehrte wieder der normale Trubel ein. Sie hatte ihre Position behauptet und die anderen Trunkenbolde würden ihr keinen Ärger machen.  
  
„Kennen sie Luna Sparrow?" schrie sie den Wirt an, denn bei dem Lärm, der um sie herum herrschte verstand man nicht einmal sein eigenes Wort.  
  
„Häh?" fragte er zurück und legte unterstützend seine Hand hinter das Ohr.  
  
„Luna Sparrow? Wo finde ich sie?" schrie sie noch einmal.  
  
„Ach die. Da geht ihr den Weg wieder zurück und biegt an der ersten Weggablung nach links ab. Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen. Es ist das einzige Haus auf dieser Straße!" schrie der Wirt nun zurück.  
  
Elliott, der still neben ihr saß, war von diesen Leuten eingeschüchtert worden, denn hier und da prügelten sich einige, wobei es manchmal auch Verletzte und sogar Tote gab.  
  
„Laß uns gehen!" sagte Heather noch bevor Elliott ausgetrunken hatte.  
  
Sie warf dem Wirt ein Silberstück zu und kämpfte sich wieder durch die Menschenmassen.  
  
Gerade als sie an der Tür angelangt war, merkte sie, daß Elliott von zwei riesigen Typen aufgehalten wurde. Er versuchte vorbeizukommen, doch sie stellten sich ihm immer in den Weg.  
  
Aus Unachtsamkeit wurde Elliott von hinten angestoßen und prallte gegen einen der beiden Kerle. Sie schienen nur darauf gewartet zu haben, denn sofort bekam Elliott einen Kinnhaken ab, der ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ.  
  
Heather ließ sofort ihre Tasche fallen und kämpfte sich zum dritten Mal durch das Gedränge.  
  
Sie tippte dem einen Kerl auf die Schulter und schlug, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, ihm mit ihrer Faust mitten auf die Nase.  
  
Ihre rechte Hand schmerzte danach furchtbar, doch noch immer wurde Elliott von dem anderen verprügelt. Heather stieg auf einen Tisch, nahm sich einen Krug der dort stand und zerschmetterte ihn auf dem Kopf des anderen.  
  
Dann zog sie Elliott, der aus der Nase blutete, hinter sich her.  
  
Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ließ ihn erst vor der Schenke wieder los.  
  
„Leg dich nie mit diesen Typen an!" herrschte sie ihn an und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut von seiner Nase mit einem Tuch ab.  
  
„Aber ich habe doch gar nicht angefangen", beschwerte sich Elliott.  
  
„Das nicht, aber man sollte sich nie mit Piraten anlegen. Vor allem nicht mit denen. Die gehören zu Death Jack Lang."  
  
„Woher hast du das jetzt gewußt?" fragte er verwirrt.  
  
„Hast du ihre Unterarme gesehen? Wohl nicht, doch sie hatten beide das eingebrannte „P" für Pirat und gleichzeitig ein „D" auf dem anderen Arm. Das ist das Zeichen von Death Jack. Halt dich am besten von ihnen fern", sagte sie und schnappte sich ihre Tasche mit der heilen Hand.  
  
Elliott kam kaum hinter ihr her, als sie den geschützten Ort verließen, um sich wieder Wind und Wetter auszusetzen.  
  
„Woher kennst du Luna Sparrow eigentlich? War ihr Vater nicht Jack Sparrow, der Pirat?" fragte Elliott, als sie schon eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander hergegangen waren.  
  
„Ist."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ihr Vater ist Jack Sparrow. Falls er noch lebt, doch vor drei Jahren tat er das noch."  
  
„Woher kennst du sie?"  
  
„Ich habe ihr in Port Royal einmal das Leben gerettet und nun schuldet sie mir etwas."  
  
„Du meinst, nur weil du ihr das Leben gerettet hast wird sie dir, nach drei Jahren in denen ihr euch nicht gesehen habt, mit einem Schiff und einer Crew aushelfen?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
„Hmm, ja."  
  
Sie schulterte ihre Tasche, hob ihren völlig nassen Rock etwas an, um besser gehen zu können, und legte einen schnelleren Schritt zu.  
  
„Wir sollten vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit bei ihr sein. Tortuga kann zu dieser Zeit ziemlich ungemütlich werden."  
  
Sie konnte nichts mehr sagen, denn in der beginnenden Dunkelheit sah sie plötzlich ein altes Backsteinhaus, auf das sie trotz des nassen Kleides schnell zu lief. Sie hämmerte gegen die Holztür und wartete.  
  
Drinnen schien sich nichts zu bewegen. Auch Licht war keines zu sehen, doch so leicht ließ sich Heather nicht abschrecken.  
  
Sie klopfte noch einmal, doch wieder rührte sich nichts.  
  
Elliott wollte sie gerade bitten wieder mit ihm in die Stadt zu kommen, doch noch bevor er ein Wort herausgebracht hatte, griff sie nach der Klinke und lautlos schwang die schwere Tür auf.  
  
Im Haus war es stockdunkel, doch unbeirrbar ging Heather langsam hinein. Fluchend stieß sie gegen einen niedrigen Tisch oder eine Kommode.  
  
Elliott konnte kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen, ging ihr jedoch hinterher.  
  
Er tastete sich langsam an der Wand entlang, um nicht wie Heather gegen den Tisch zu stoßen, als er plötzlich Heather aufschreien hörte. Sie kämpfte mit jemandem und Elliott wollte ihr helfen, doch er sah nicht wo sie war. Er hörte nur einen keuchenden Atem und dann ein Geräusch, daß sich nach einem zerbrechenden Spiegel anhörte. Elliott lief von der Wand weg, stolperte jedoch über etwas und lag nun auf dem Boden. Gerade als er sich wieder hochraffen wollte, wurde es mit einem Schlag hell.  
  
In einer Ecke stand eine junge Frau und hatte gerade eine Lampe angezündet.  
  
Heather kniete über einem älteren Mann, der sich die Beule an seinem Kopf rieb, an dem Heather soeben einen Handspiegel zerbrochen hatte.  
  
Jetzt sah sie die junge Frau, sprang auf und lief auf sie zu.  
  
„Luna!" rief sie und sie fielen sich in die Arme.  
  
„Heather, mein Gott. Wie lange ist das jetzt her?" fragte Luna und gemeinsam kamen sie aus der Ecke heraus.  
  
„Zu lange."  
  
Elliott war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und auf die beiden zugekommen. „Ach Luna, darf ich dir meinen besten Freund vorstellen? Luna, das ist Elliott. Elliott, das ist Luna Sparrow. Tochter des berühmten Käptn Jack Sparrow...", sie brach ab.  
  
„Oh mein Gott, Käptn Sparrow. Ich wußte nicht, daß ihr es seid..."  
  
Sie lief zu Lunas Vater, um ihm aufzuhelfen.„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, daß wir so einfach hier hineingeplatzt sind."  
  
Jack gab nur ein Stöhnen von sich und rieb sich immer noch die Beule. Aus der Wunde lief ihm eine dünner Blutfaden über die Stirn.  
  
Er nuschelte irgend etwas in seinen Bart und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Heather sah ihm nach und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Jetzt ist er wohl böse auf mich?" fragte sie Luna, doch die schien das nicht zu stören.  
  
„Was führt dich zu mir?" fragte Luna Heather und brachte somit die Sache auf den Punkt.  
  
„Ich...wir..."  
  
„Nein, warte. Wo bleiben meine Manieren. Ich bin unhöflicher Mensch. Ihr solltet euch erst einmal umziehen und etwas warmes essen. Dann redet es sich viel besser, als mit nassen Sachen und einem knurrenden Magen."  
  
Nachdem Heather und Elliott von Luna trockene Anziehsachen bekommen hatten, saßen die drei in der Küche an einem prasselnden Feuer und aßen eine warme Suppe. Auch Anamaria, Lunas Mutter, setzte sich, als sie allen aufgetan hatte, zu den dreien. Von Jack Sparrow war zu dieser Zeit noch nichts zu sehen.  
  
„Also, was führt euch zu mir? Soll ich meine Schuld begleichen?" fragte Luna schließlich.  
  
„Ja, ich habe eine Rechnung mit Dark Brown zu begleichen!" sagte Heather.  
  
„Das ist ein ziemlich großer Brocken. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Luna.  
  
„Ich brauche ein Schiff und eine Crew, die bereit ist ihr Leben zu lassen."  
  
„Da bist du hier in Tortuga genau an der richtigen Adresse. Wir werden uns morgen darum kümmern."  
  
Luna bemerkte den mißbilligenden Blick ihrer Mutter, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.  
  
„Braucht ihr ein großes Schiff?" fragte Luna ihre Freundin.  
  
„Eine Brigg oder ein Schoner würde uns schon reichen. Wir müssen schnell sein, um ihn einzuholen, doch wir müssen auch genug Kanonen haben, um uns mit ihm anzulegen", erklärte Heather ihrer Freundin ihren Wunsch.  
  
„Wir werden sehen, was wir besorgen können! Aber jetzt sollten wir schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen früh ausgeschlafen sind!" sagte sie und zeigte den beiden ihre Betten.  
  
Elliott schlief in einem kleinen Abstellraum, wohingegen Heather mit bei Luna schlief. Als Luna das Licht gelöscht hatte war es kurze Zeit ruhig, bevor Heather zu sprechen begann.  
  
„Werden dir deine Eltern erlauben mitzusegeln?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
„Hmm, genaugenommen weiß ich das gar nicht. Ich denke nicht. Hast du den Blick meiner Mutter gesehen?"  
  
„Ja, also werden wir uns dann aus dem Haus stehlen müssen?" fragte Heather.  
  
„Ich bin erwachsen. Sie haben mir nichts mehr zu bestimmen", sagte Luna bestimmt.  
  
„Also werden wir uns wegschleichen müssen!" hakte Heather nach.  
  
„Ja!" gab Luna lachend zu.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit der Stille fragte Luna: „Wie ist es dir so ergangen? Wenn ich Elliott ansehe, dann meine ich doch ganz gut, oder?"  
  
„Nein, Elliott ist nur mein bester Freund und nichts weiter. Ich habe ihn kennengelernt kurz nachdem wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Er war Dienstbote im Haus des zukünftigen Gouverneurs und mußte eine Nachricht bei einem Schmied abgeben. Ich arbeitete zu dieser Zeit dort. Ich mußte saubermachen und so. Naja, irgendwie liefen wir uns immer wieder über den Weg, obwohl das nicht beabsichtigt war."  
  
„Also ist er noch zu haben?" fragte Luna und lachte.  
  
„Darauf würde ich nicht vertrauen. Er hat schon so einige Frauenherzen gebrochen."  
  
„Kennst du eigentlich noch unser Lied?" fragte Luna plötzlich.  
  
„Aber natürlich! Wie könnte ich das vergessen."  
  
„Wir klauen Juwelen und plündern aus Spaß. Trinkt aus Piraten Yo ho!"  
  
„Wir morden, entführen im ganzen Land. Trinkt aus Piraten Yo ho!"  
  
„Wir sind schlimme Schurken, teuflisch gemein. Trinkt aus Piraten Yo ho! Yo ho, Trinkt aus Piraten yo ho!"  
  
Sie lachten, als sie das Lied beendet hatten und kuschelten sich noch mehr in die Kissen ein. In dieser Nacht träumten beide von einem aufregenden Piratenleben auf den sieben Weltmeeren.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war das Wetter wieder wunderschön. Als die beiden Mädchen endlich aufstanden, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und hatte alle Regenwolken verdrängt.  
  
Elliott war, wie er sagte, schon lange wach, doch Heather glaubte ihm nicht, denn er war schon immer ein Langschläfer gewesen und bestimmt nur realitv kurz vor ihnen aufgestanden. Anamaria hatte ihm in der Küche etwas zu essen gemacht, war dann aber, als die Mädchen erschienen, verschwunden.  
  
Gemeinsam machten sie das Frühstück und legten den Plan für den Nachmittag fest.  
  
Natürlich durften sie nicht so laut sprechen, so dass Anamaria und Jack nichts mitbekamen.  
  
„Die Black Pearl habt ihr nicht zufällig noch irgendwo im Garten versteckt?" fragte Elliott.  
  
„Nein, aber wenn wir es nach dem Plan machen, werden wir bald stolze Besitzer eines Zweimasters sein", antwortete Luna.  
  
„Du meinst, daß es klappt, wenn du die Mannschaft suchst und wir ein Schiff kapern?" fragte Heather.  
  
„Aber natürlich. Die „Doorway to hell" ist eine Brigg, die für unser Vorhaben am besten geeignet ist. Sie ist klein, aber sehr schnell. Sie kann es fast mit der Interceptor II aufnehmen."  
  
„Wem gehört sie?" fragte Heather.  
  
„Einem alten, kauzigen Pirat. Er läßt sich unten in der Schenke am Hafen immer vollaufen und ist dann für die nächsten paar Tage nicht mehr ansprechbar."  
  
„Ist das Schiff denn auch seetüchtig?" fragte nun Elliott.  
  
„Das werden wir wohl dann erst herausfinden!" meinte Luna gutgelaunt.  
  
Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus um die Mittagszeit, obwohl die Sonne unbarmherzig auf die drei niederschien.  
  
Sie trennten sich an der Weggabelung, da Elliott und Heather das Schiff betrachten wollten und Luna eine Crew suchen mußte.  
  
„Was hältst du von ihr?" fragte Heather Elliott, als sie ohne Luna weitergingen.  
  
„Sie ist nett", sagte er nach einer langen Pause.  
  
„Nett?" fragte Heather. „Einfach nur nett? Sie ist einfach wunderbar. Ohne an sich zu denken hilft sie uns einfach."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich will sie mal wieder aus diesem gottverlassenen Nest heraus. Ich kann ihr das nicht verdenken", erwiderte Elliott und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Hose.  
  
Seine Sachen waren über Nacht getrocknet, doch Heathers Kleid war trotz des Feuers immer noch naß. Deshalb trug sie ein altes Kleid von Luna, das diese sowieso nicht mehr anziehen wollte.  
  
Sie hatte sich, obwohl sie eine junge Frau war, dazu entschlossen Hosen zu tragen und hier in Tortuga fiel das keinem auf.  
  
Heather und Elliott näherten sich langsam der „Doorway to hell".  
  
Sie lag friedlich im Hafen und machte einen ganz guten Eindruck. Sie war frisch gestrichen worden und womöglich überdeckte die neue Farbe die Macken des alten Kahns, doch für ihren Zweck schien er noch gut genug zu sein.  
  
Heather und Elliott machten sich langsam auf den Weg zu dem verabredeten Treffpunkt mit Luna.  
  
Schon von Weitem sahen sie sie. Luna saß auf einem alten Faß und sah träge in die Sonne. Sie schien sich der Umgebung anzupassen und imitierte die Art der anderen Leute, die hier und dort im Schatten saßen und eine Pfeife rauchten.  
  
„Hast du jemanden gefunden?" fragte Heather Luna, als sie bei ihr waren.  
  
„Ja. Es sind nicht die besten, aber sie können ordentlich zupacken und fürchten den Tod nicht. Doch wir sollten ihnen besser nicht sagen, daß wir hinter Dark Brown her sind. Dann würden sicher die Hälfte gleich ins Meer springen", antwortete Luna.  
  
„Gut, dann können wir jetzt also das Schiff klauen!" freute sich Elliott, wurde von Heather jedoch sofort zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„Erstens wollen wir nicht, daß gleich jeder mitbekommt, was wir vorhaben und zweitens heißt es kapern. Man kapert ein Schiff. Was für eine Landratte!"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und besprach mit Luna alles weitere.  
  
Die neue Crew wartete in der Schenke und wurde bei einigen Bieren bei Laune gehalten.  
  
Als Heather, Luna und Elliott eintraten, wurden sie sofort still.  
  
„Das soll unsere Crew sein?" fragte Heather und ging durch die Tischreihen, um sich die Männer anzusehen.  
  
„Was hast du ihnen erzählt, damit sie mit uns kommen?" fragte Heather Luna leise, als sie wieder neben ihr stand.  
  
„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, daß wir einen Schatz suchen und sie einen Teil der Beute abbekommen. Es war ein guter Trick", flüsterte diese zurück und ging auf einen stämmigen Mann zu.  
  
„Mr. Miller wird unser erster Maat. Er hatte schon auf mehreren spanischen Galeonen und Fleuten als erster Maat gedient, auf denen er viele Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte. Mr. Miller! Halten sie die Männer bereit. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit treffen wir uns an der Weggablung", wies sie ihn an und machte sich dann aus dem Staub.  
  
Heather und Elliott liefen hinter ihr.  
  
„Luna!" rief Heather. „Luna, warte doch mal. Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
„Wir holen unsere Sachen und dann geht es los!" rief sie begeistert und machte sich weiter auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
Die zwanzig Minuten bis zum Haus sagte niemand ein Wort. Luna war zu sehr mit dem Plan das Schiff zu kapern beschäftigt, Heather war es einfach zu warm um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und Elliott konnte gegen die beiden Mädchen sowieso nicht anreden. Sie hatten einen Plan gefaßt und er half ihnen dabei, um die drohende Gefahr in die sich Heather begab etwas abzuwehren, obwohl er nicht aus einer Piratenfamilie stammte und auch sonst wenig Übung im Kämpfen hatte.  
  
Zu Hause stürmte Luna sofort ins Haus und begann ihre gesamte Habe in eine Tasche zu stopfen.  
  
Als Heather in der Tür erschien warf sie ihr ein paar Anziehsachen hin und meinte, die könne sie behalten.  
  
Heather packte diese Sachen zu den anderen in ihre eigene Tasche.  
  
Als Luna fertig war, durchsuchte sie das ganze Haus, bis sie endlich ihr Entermesser, ihre Muskete und einen Kompaß gefunden hatte.  
  
Heather zog sich nun, wie Luna, auch Hosen an, denn die waren bei dem Kapern des Segelschiffe viel bequemer.  
  
Elliott saß bereits fertig gepackt in der Küche und stopfte sich ein Brot in den Mund, als sich Heather neben ihn setzte.  
  
„Du hättest wenigstens fragen können!" zischte sie. Lange konnte sie ihm jedoch nicht böse sein und biß an seinem Brot kräftig ab.  
  
„Seid ihr dann soweit?" fragte Luna, als sie nach langer Zeit endlich in die Küche kam.  
  
„Wir warten nur noch auf dich", erwiderte Heather.  
  
Zum Glück waren Lunas Eltern zur Zeit nicht im Haus, so daß sich die drei heimlich aus dem Haus stehlen konnten. Luna hatte einen kleinen Zettel für ihre Eltern hingelegt, so dass sich diese keine Gedanken machten brauchten.  
  
Gut gelaunt machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Stadt.  
  
Es wurde bereits dunkel, als sie an die verabredete Stelle kamen, an der schon etwa zehn Männer standen.  
  
Mr. Miller kämpfte sich durch die Männer, als er Luna kommen sah.  
  
„Käptn! Einige Männer sind noch abgesprungen, aber elf sind noch geblieben. Sie sind bereit bis an ihre Grenzen zu gehen."  
  
„Gut", sagte Luna und sah sich die Männer an, „Wir machen also folgendes..."  
  
Sie begann den Männern den Plan zu erklären.  
  
Heather sah sie nur kurz an und redete dann leise mit Elliott, denn sie kannten den Plan schon.  
  
„Jetzt ist sie schon Käptn!" ärgerte sich Heather kurz über Luna, doch Elliott brachte sie zum Schweigen.  
  
„Willst du die Sache in die Hand nehmen? Sie hat sicher schon mehr Erfahrung, mit solchen Sachen."  
  
„Jetzt verteidigst du sie auch noch!" schimpfte Heather, doch als sie merkte, dass es plötzlich still um sie herum geworden war, endete sie abrupt.  
  
„Was glotzt ihr denn so!" herrschte sie die Männer an.  
  
Luna ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern begann mit ihrem Plan.  
  
Elliott, Luna, Heather und Mr. Miller verließen die Crew und machten sich auf den Weg zum Landungssteg, an dem die „Doorway to hell" lag.  
  
Es war ruhig. Der Mond glitzerte auf dem dreckigen Hafenwasser verführerisch und nirgends war jemand zu sehen.  
  
Gerade als die vier auf das Schiff gehen wollten, kamen zwei Soldaten der Royal Navy auf sie zugelaufen.  
  
„Halt! Stehen bleiben!" riefen sie und richteten ihre Gewehre auf die vier.  
  
„Gibt es ein Problem?" fragte Heather scheinheilig.  
  
„Was haben sie hier zu suchen?" fragte der eine Soldat unwirsch zurück.  
  
„Wir wollen ein Schiff kapern, damit Dark Brown verfolgen und ihm einen wertvollen Säbel abjagen!" erklärte Luna den beiden ihren Plan.  
  
„Keine miesen Tricks!" schimpfte der eine, doch mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen.  
  
Wie auf Kommando zogen Luna und Mr. Miller ihre Musketen, wobei Heather sich duckte und dem einen Soldaten gegen das Schienbein trat, so dass er wimmernd zu Boden ging.  
  
Elliott nutzte die Gelegenheit, um dem anderen Soldaten das Gewehr zu entreißen, so dass er nun wehrlos war.  
  
Mr. Miller und Luna hielten die beiden in Schach, während Elliott und Heather auf das Segelschiff stürmten.  
  
Heather rief Luna noch zu, dass sie sich das Schiff zuerst ansehen würde und war schon unter Deck verschwunden.  
  
Heather tastete sich in dem dunklen Gang vorwärts. Elliott war dicht hinter ihr. Alles war ruhig, bis auf ihren Atem war nichts zu hören.  
  
Heather stieg noch weiter in das Innere des Schiffes, um sich die Seetauglichkeit anzusehen.  
  
„Hast du etwas gefunden?" rief Elliott ihr von weiter oben zu, als Heather gerade die letzten paar Stufen herunter sprang und in kaltem Wasser landete.  
  
„Viel zu viel!" rief sie und kletterte schnell die Leiter wieder hinauf.  
  
„Das Schiff ist kaum zu gebrauchen. Ein Wunder, dass es noch nicht abgesoffen ist!" schimpfte sie und machte sich mit Elliott wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Luna und Mr. Miller hatten die beiden Soldaten zusammengebunden auf dem Steg gelassen und waren nun an Deck gekommen.  
  
„Was ist?" fragte Luna, als die vier sich an Deck trafen.  
  
„Dieses Schiff ist ein Seelenverkäufer. Wir werden keine Meile weit kommen!" sagte Heather böse und sah Luna an.  
  
„Das Schiff sah gut aus..." sie wurde durch einen Gewehrschuß unterbrochen.  
  
Reflexartig warfen sich die vier auf den Boden und warteten das Nachladen ab.  
  
In dieser kurzen Feuerpause liefen sie gebückt zur Reling und sahen hinüber. Ein Schiff der Royal Navy war unbemerkt auf eine halbe Meile herangekommen und die Soldaten hatten die vier Diebe sofort unter Beschuß genommen.  
  
Jetzt sah Heather auch, warum sie soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatten. Die beiden gefesselten Soldaten hatten es geschafft sich aufzustellen und sprangen und hüpften wie wild hin und her. Das hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Royal Navy erregt.  
  
„Was sollen wir bloß tun?" rief Elliott den anderen während des Gefechts zu.  
  
Sie saßen mit dem Rücken zur Reling und luden ihre Musketen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gab Luna Elliott eine ihrer Musketen.  
  
„Du kannst damit umgehen?" fragte Luna ihn, doch sie erwartete keine Anwort.  
  
Wie auf Kommando drehten sich die vier um und feuerten auf die Soldaten.  
  
„Wir müssen uns etwas ausdenken!" rief Heather Luna zu.  
  
„Locken wir sie herüber!" sagte Luna und lief geduckte zur Landungsbrücke.  
  
Die anderen drei folgten ihr, obwohl sie nicht genau wußten, was sie vorhatte. Die Schaluppe der Royal Navy hatte nun im Hafen angelegt und die Soldaten liefen an Land.  
  
Die angeheuerte Crew von Luna und Heather stand unschlüssig in einiger Entfernung und wußte nicht, was sie tun sollten.  
  
Luna brüllte quer über den Platz, dass sie ihnen helfen sollten, die Soldaten von ihrem Schiff wegzulocken und sofort zogen die Männer ihre Säbel und wehrten die Soldaten, die wie eine Welle heranbrandeten, ab.  
  
Obwohl die Crew in der Unterzahl gewesen war, hatten sie sehr bald die Oberhand in diesem Gefecht gewonnen.  
  
Luna hatte sich schon einen neuen Plan zurecht gelegt und sie hoffte, dass dieser klappen würde.  
  
Gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden kämpfte sie sich zu dem Schiff der Royal Navy vor und versuchte an Deck zu kommen, doch die Soldaten leisteten erbitterten Widerstand.  
  
Luna hatte ihr Entermesser gezogen und wehrte die Hiebe der Soldaten ab. Elliott konnte sich mehr schlecht als recht mit seiner Muskete verteidigen, denn er besaß nur diese Waffe, so daß er sich zwar verteidigen konnte, die Soldaten jedoch nur mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf oder einen Hieb in den Bauch kampfunfähig machen konnte.  
  
Mr. Miller hatte sein Entermesser Heather gegeben, da diese auch schlecht ausgerüstet war. In der rechten Hand hielt sie ihre Muskete und in der linken Hand das Messer und kämpfte sich hinter Luna die Landungsbrücke hoch.  
  
„Hast du...einen Plan?" rief Heather Luna völlig außer Atem zu.  
  
Sie hatte einen Moment nicht aufgepaßt und wurde durch einen kräftigen Schlag gegen ihr Kinn zu Boden geworfen.  
  
Der Soldat kam ihr immer näher, während sie noch damit beschäftigt war das Blut auszuspucken. Er hob den Degen und wollte gerade zustechen, als er plötzlich schlaff zusammen sank.  
  
Hinter ihm stand Elliott mit seiner Muskete.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie besorgt.  
  
„Ja..." nuschelte Heather und stand wieder auf. Sie suchte das Messer und ihre Muskete, die sie bei ihrem Fall losgelassen hatte. In der Nähe von Luna lagen die beiden auf dem Boden.  
  
„Wie war die Antwort?" fragte Heather Luna, die einen Soldaten nach dem anderen ausschaltete.  
  
„Ein Plan? Wir nehmen einfach dieses Schiff. Es ist schon fertig zum Auslaufen. Wir brauchen nur noch lossegeln!" rief Luna gutgelaunt.  
  
Heather schüttelte den Kopf, rief jedoch die Crew an Deck, als kein Soldat der Royal Navy mehr auf der Schaluppe war. 


	4. Yoho Piraten, yoho!

„Setzt die Segel ihr lahmen Ratten!"rief Luna und lief über das Deck. „Nehmen wir Kurs Nord, Nord- Ost!"  
  
Sofort hatten sich die erfahrenen Seeleute auf das Schiff eingestellt und gemeinsam zogen sie die Segel herunter.  
  
Die Schaluppe manövrierte sich langsam aus der engen Hafeneinfahrt, als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Schuß ertönte.  
  
„Sie schießen auf ihr eigenes Schiff!"rief Mr. Miller, als knapp neben ihnen eine Kanonenkugel das Wasser aufspritzen ließ.  
  
An Land hatten sich einige Soldaten eingefunden, die eine fahrbare Kanone an die Hafenmauer gerollt hatten. Mit dieser einen Kanone versuchten sie nun ihr Schiff aus den Fängen der Freibeuter zu holen, doch schon hatte die Schaluppe an Fahrt gewonnen und das offene Meer erreicht.  
  
„Laß mich mal sehen!"befahl Elliott Heather und zog vorsichtig den nassen Lappen von ihrem Kinn weg.  
  
Ein dunkelgrüner Fleck zierte ihr Kinn und zeigte den Abdruck des Gewehrkolbens des Soldaten.  
  
„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich geprügelt", scherzte Elliott, merkte aber sofort, dass Heather nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt war.  
  
Sie stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging zu Luna, die am Heck stand und den Steuermann beobachtete.  
  
„Wie machen sich die Männer?"fragte Heather und setzte sich auf die blankgescheuerten Planken.  
  
„Bisher ganz gut. Sie kennen ihr Metier. Was meinst du wie lange wir brauchen?"fragte sie Heather.  
  
„Du meinst, um ihn zu finden?"fragte Heather zurück.  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Solange, wie er braucht, um uns zu finden", erwiderte Heather.  
  
Es entstand eine Pause. Der wind wehte leicht aus südlicher Richtung und die Schaluppe machte gute Fahrt. Sie waren schon lange auf dem offenen Meer, doch die Lichter, der immer kleiner werdenden Stadt waren am Horizont noch auszumachen.  
  
„Wie heißt das Schiff?"fragte Luna plötzlich.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Als wir an Bord gekommen sind habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau darauf geachtet!"sagte Heather lachend und lief zum Bug, doch auch die Männer, die dort arbeiteten konnte es ihr nicht sagen.  
  
Sie rief Elliott zu sich.  
  
„Du mußt mich festhalten", sagte sie und erblickte ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
  
„Wir wollen wissen, wie die Schaluppe heißt und damit ich mich weit genug hinauslehnen kann, um den Namen zu lesen, mußt du mich festhalten", erklärte sie ihrem Freund den Plan.  
  
Luna beobachtete diese Aktion vom Steuerrad aus. Sie war sich zwar sicher, daß der Steuermann den Kurs halten würde, doch sie wollte nicht gleich zu beginn der Reise ihren Platz verlassen.  
  
Als Elliott Heather mit einem Seil festhielt, das sie sich um den Bauch geknotet hatte, mußte sie lächeln. Auch die anderen Männer beobachteten das Schauspiel am Bug mit lachenden Gesichtern.  
  
Heather schnürte derzeit das Seil den Bauch ab, doch es war, als ob sie flöge. Der wind zerzauste ihr das Haar und hin und wieder spritze etwas Meerwasser zu ihr hoch und befeuchtete ihr Gesicht und die Arme.  
  
„Glorious!"rief Heather plötzlich über das ganze Deck. „Sie heißt die „Glorious"!"sagte sie noch einmal, nachdem sie wieder sicher an Deck stand und das Seil ablegte.  
  
„Das ist ein schöner Name! Hoffentlich bringt sie uns auch Ruhm", sagte Luna, die nun auch zu den beiden gekommen war.  
  
Heather gähnte plötzlich und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
  
„Ich werde mich mal unter Deck umschauen. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein gemütliches Bett", sagte sie und verließ die beiden.  
  
Luna machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Steuerrad. Sie konnte es noch kaum glauben. Endlich war sie wieder auf dem Meer und verfolgte einen der berüchtigtsten Piraten in der ganzen Karibik und das alles nur wegen eines alten Säbels, doch sie hatte Heather noch einen Gefallen geschuldet. Außerdem liebte sie es, wenn der Wind ihr die schwarzen Haare zerzauste und eine kräftige Brise ihre Haut salzig schmecken ließ.  
  
Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Potter, der Steuermann, ihr plötzlich etwas zurief.  
  
„Käptn! Sehen sie das?"rief er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den plötzlich vor dem Bug auftauchenden Nebel. Zuerst war es nur ein leichter Nebel, der den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang verdunkelte, doch je weiter sie segelten, desto dichter wurde er.  
  
„Was ist das ?"fragte Luna verwirrt. „Wir hatten wunderschönes Wetter. Es kann unmöglich Nebel sein!"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"staunte Elliott, der nun auch zu den beiden gekommen war.  
  
„Laßt uns die Geschwindigkeit drosseln. Wir wollen nicht mit voller Fahrt gegen ein anderes Schiff krachen!"rief Luna ihre Befehle der Crew zu.  
  
„Könnte das eine Falle sein?"fragte Elliott plötzlich.  
  
„Sei nicht albern", sagte Luna. „Wenn die Royal Navy auch die Interceptor II hier in Tortuga hätte, würde sie uns nicht überholen können. Wir haben mindestens zwei Stunden Vorsprung und sie wüssten nicht genau, wohin wir gesegelt sind. Aber was ich schon komisch finde ist, daß vorher noch nie Soldaten des Königs auf Tortuga waren", grübelte Luna vor sich hin.  
  
„Vielleicht sind sie wegen uns gekommen?"fragte Elliott.  
  
„Ach, woher sollten sie wissen, daß ihr beide nach Tortuga gekommen seid und warum sollten sie euch folgen?"  
  
„Weil Heather sich mit dem Sohn des zukünftigen Gouverneurs geschlagen hat? Sie hat eine wertvolle Vase kaputt gemacht und war nicht sonderlich höflich zu ihm", erklärte Elliott seine Theorie.  
  
„Das ist wohl sehr weit hergeholt, oder?"  
  
„Aber es ist möglich!"  
  
„Alles ist möglich, Elliott", sagte Luna.  
  
„Käptn! Riechen sie das?"fragte Potter und beendete so das Gespräch zwischen Luna und Elliott.  
  
Ein kräftiger Windstoß hatte noch mehr Nebel über das Schiff gelegt, so daß man keine halbe Meile weit mehr sehen konnte.  
  
„Es riecht verbrannt!"sagte Luna und ging zur Reling, doch der Nebel ließ sie nicht weit sehen.  
  
„Laßt uns vorsichtig sein. Wir wollen keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen."  
  
Heather bekam von dem Nebel jedoch nichts mehr mit. Ihr Kinn schmerzte und sie mußte sich unbedingt hinlegen. Mit einer kleinen Lampe bewaffnet durchstöberte sie den Innenraum des Schiffes.  
  
Sie öffnete jede Tür und fand sehr schnell die Kabinen der Soldaten. Fein säuberlich waren die Betten gemacht und nichts lag im Weg. Es war, als ob die Soldaten niemals auf ihren Betten geschlafen hatten. Nur einige Bücher in den Schränken oder Bilder ihrer Familien ließen darauf schließen, daß schon vorher jemand mit diesem Schiff gesegelt war.  
  
Sie ging weiter durch den dunklen Gang, bis sie vor der Kapitänskajüte stehen blieb.  
  
Voller Ehrfurcht öffnete sie die beiden Türen und trat ein. Sie sah sich kurz um, ehe sie die Lampen fand und alle anzündete. Sie stand vor einem großen Ebenholztisch, auf dem allerlei Karten lagen. Der Kapitän der Royal Navy hatte bei sich selbst weniger Wert auf Ordnung gelegt.  
  
Es standen einige Früchte in einer Schale auf dem Tisch, von denen sich Heather sogleich bediente.  
  
Sie stellte die Lampe, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und setzte sich in den alten Sessel, der in einer Ecke stand. Vor der langen Glasfront am Heck schaukelten einige Öllampen hin und her und tauchten das Zimmer in dämmriges Licht. Hinter ihr waren einige Schränke angebracht, in denen sie nach einigem Suchen, nur Bücher, Karten und einige Waffen fand.  
  
Sogleich steckte sie sich einen wundervoll gearbeiteten Degen ein, ehe sie sich auf das große Bett warf, das rechts neben der Tür stand. Ein großer Überwurf mit kunstvollen Perlenstickereien war darübergelegt worden, doch Heather zog ihn einfach herunter und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen.  
  
Durch das beruhigende Schaukeln der Schaluppe und dem leisen Quietschen der Lampen wurde sie langsam immer müder, bis sie ganz in die Welt der Träume hinabgesunken war.  
  
Ein kräftiger Stoß in ihre Rippen ließ sie erschreckt hochfahren. Zuerst wußte sie nicht, wo sie war, doch als sie Luna friedlich neben sich liegen sah, fiel es ihr wieder ein.  
  
Obwohl sie noch nicht ganz wach war, kletterte sie aus dem Bett, ordnete ihre Anziehsachen und suchte in der Kapitänskajüte nach einer Bürste oder einem Kamm, damit sie ihre verknoteten Locken kämmen konnte, doch obwohl sie jede Schublade aufriß und alles durchsuchte, fand sie nichts.  
  
Sie streckte sich ausgiebig und spürte die Stelle, an der Luna sie getroffen hatte.  
  
Sie nahm sich etwas Obst vom Tisch und ging an Deck, obwohl die Sonne noch lange nicht aufgehen würde. Der Degen, den sie sich am Abend zuvor genommen hatte, lag auf dem Boden und wartete nur darauf, von ihr mitgenommen zu werden. Sie trat in den dunklen Gang und schloß beide Türen hinter sich.  
  
Als sie an den Kajüten der Crew vorbeiging, hörte sie hier und da ein lautes Schnarchen, doch sonst war alles ruhig.  
  
An Deck schlug ihr feuchter Nebel entgegen, so daß man kaum die Hand vor den Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Sie stieg die paar Stufen zum Heck hinauf und setzte sich neben den Steuermann, der mehr schlafend, als wachend an seinem Platz stand.  
  
Heather biß herzhaft an dem Apfel ab und warf nach einiger Zeit das Kerngehäuse in hohem Bogen über die Reling.  
  
Sie setzte sich dann auf sie und sah in das schwarze Wasser. Der Steuermann gab einige Laute von sich, doch er wachte nicht auf.  
  
Heather sah sich nun den Degen an, den sie mitgenommen hatte. Er war filigran gearbeitet und war sicher ein wertvolles Stück des Kapitäns.  
  
Sie steckte ihn sich einfach an den Gürtel, der nur aus einem Tuch bestand, da ihr die Hose sonst heruntergerutscht wäre.  
  
„Du bist schon wach?"fragte plötzlich jemand hinter Heather, so daß sie sich furchtbar erschreckte.  
  
„Mr. Miller!"rief sie empört. „Wagt es ja nicht mich noch einmal so zu erschrecken!"  
  
„Das tut mir Leid. Ich dachte, du hättest mich kommen hören."  
  
„Nein, ich habe furchtbar schlecht geschlafen. Es ist nicht sehr einfach mit jemanden in einem Bett zu schlafen, der ständig um sich tritt und schlägt", sagte sie und drehte sich ihm nun ganz zu.  
  
„Ja, Luna ist wirklich nicht sehr einfach."  
  
„Schwierig ist nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Vielleicht würde es komisch, verrückt, durchgeknallt und wahnsinnig ausdrücken."  
  
„Das liegt sicher in der Familie", erwiderte der erste Maat.  
  
„War sie eigentlich schon immer so? Ich meine, bevor ich sie kennengelernt habe?"fragte sie Mr. Miller.  
  
Dieser überlegte kurz, bevor er ihr antwortete.  
  
„Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen, bis sie fünf war. Damals hatte Jack mit ihr gespielt und sie immer wieder in die Luft geworfen und dann aufgefangen. Irgendwann haben es beide jedoch übertrieben und er konnte sie nicht mehr auffangen."  
  
„Ihr meint, er hat sie fallen gelassen?"fragte Heather ungläubig.  
  
„Hm...ja!"sagte er nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit.  
  
„Meint ihr, daß sie deshalb so komische Entscheidungen trifft?"  
  
„Vielleicht. Manchmal sind ihre Entscheidungen aus dem Bauch heraus getroffen und oft kann man sie nicht verstehen, aber dennoch ist sie ein wunderbarer Mensch. Sie ähnelt sehr ihrem Vater."  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich hätte nicht gewußt, was ich gemacht hätte, wenn sie mir kein Schiff und eine Crew besorgt hätte. Auf sie ist einfach Verlaß!"  
  
Heather grinste etwas und sah hinaus auf das Wasser. Der Nebel verhüllte alles um sie herum. Nicht einmal der Vollmond schaffte es durch ihn hindurch zu scheinen.  
  
Sie hatte selten so einen dichten Nebel erlebt, doch an dem Tag, an dem sie Luna kennengelernt hatte, war in der Nacht zuvor auch solch ein dichter Nebel gewesen... 


	5. Damals

Die Sonne ging gerade unter, als das Handelsschiff aus Tortuga im Hafen von Port Royal anlegte. Sofort begann die Besatzung mit dem Ausladen der Fracht. Vier Tage hatte die Überfahrt gedauert. Vier Tage, in denen Luna sich als blinder Passagier im Frachtraum versteckt hatte. Jetzt musste sie schnell handeln, damit sie nicht entdeckt wurde. Sie schnappte sich eine Kiste, mischte sich unter die Besatzung und gelangte so unbemerkt von Bord.  
  
Außer Sichtweite begann sie sich ausgiebig zu strecken. Nach vier Tagen in dem engen Frachtraum zwischen diversen Kisten und Fässern tat ihr die Bewegung ausgesprochen gut.  
  
Hier stand sie nun. Luna Sparrow, 13 Jahre alt und zum ersten mal ohne ihren Vater Jack und ihre Mutter Anamaria in Port Royal. Eigentlich wussten die beiden nicht einmal, dass sie hier war.  
  
Als Luna fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte Jack sein Schiff, die Black Pearl verkauft und sich von der Piraterie zurückgezogen. Er und Anamaria wollten nicht, dass ihrer Tochter etwas geschah, dass sie erschossen oder gehängt wurde. Also hatten sie ihr verboten in ihre eigenen Fußstapfen zu treten.  
  
Aber Luna hielt es nicht lange an einem Ort aus. Sie wollte zur See fahren und die Welt sehen. Meistens wurde sie bei dem Versuch sich davon zu schleichen von ihren Eltern erwischt. Aber vor vier Tagen war es ihr gelungen. Sie hatte sich noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus dem Haus in die nahe gelegene Hafenstadt gestohlen und war unbemerkt auf das Frachtschiff gelangt. Sie wollte nicht lange bleiben. Sie würde sich ein paar Tage in Port Royal aufhalten, sich ein wenig umsehen und dann wieder nach Hause segeln. Sicher würde sie dort Ärger bekommen, aber das war es ihr wert.  
  
Luna sah sich den Hafen an. Seit sie vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal mit ihren Eltern hier gewesen war, hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Handelsschiffe legten an und wurden entladen. Andere wurden beladen und liefen aus. Weiter draußen in der Bucht lagen drei Kriegsschiffe vor Anker, um die Stadt im Notfall vor Angreifern zu schützen. An einem Galgen neben einem Pier hingen zwei tote, schon ziemlich stark verweste Männer. Neben ihnen baumelte ein Schild mit der Inschrift „Piraten, seid gewarnt!"Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Ozean verließ sie den Hafen.  
  
Den ganzen Abend schlenderte sie durch die engen Gassen der Stadt. Dabei ging sie den britischen Soldaten aus dem Weg. Bis auf ein paar kleine Diebstähle, bei denen sie nicht erwischt wurde, hatte sie sich zwar noch nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie in Anwesenheit eines Soldaten immer ein ungutes Gefühl. Das lag wahrscheinlich in der Familie.  
  
Luna suchte einen Platz, an dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnte und fand nach langem Suchen eine alte Scheune. Müde ließ sie sich im weichen Heu nieder, hoffte, dass sie hier niemand entdecken würde und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stand die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel. Sie stand auf, befreite ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung vom Heu und verließ die Scheune. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich seit Tagen nur von Zwieback ernährt hatte und sie merkte, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Sie brauchte etwa zehn Minuten, um den Marktplatz zu finden. Sie zählte ihr Geld, steckte es aber gleich wieder ein und ging gemächlich an den verschiedenen Ständen vorbei. Hier und da ließ sie ein paar Früchte oder Süßigkeiten mitgehen. Doch dann bemerkte sie einen britischen Soldaten, dem sie anscheinend aufgefallen war. Unauffällig verschwand sie in einer Seitengasse, beschleunigte ihren Schritt und stieß mit jemandem zusammen, weshalb ihr einige der Früchte herunterfielen.  
  
„Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst!"schimpfte sie und sammelte die Früchte wieder ein.  
  
„Pass du doch auf!"erwiderte ihr Gegenüber, bei dem es sich um ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter handelte. Auch sie sammelte ihre Sachen ein, die ihr bei dem Zusammenstoß heruntergefallen waren.  
  
Als Luna wieder aufstand, sah sie, dass das Mädchen mehrere Geldbörsen und ein paar Armbänder aus Gold und Silber eilig in einer Tasche verstaute.  
  
„Was guckst du so?"fragte das Mädchen misstrauisch.  
  
Luna lachte. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass die alle dir gehören."  
  
„Kümmer dich um deine Angelegenheiten!"  
  
„Ich werd dich schon nicht verraten. Wie es aussieht, arbeiten wir im gleichen Gewerbe."  
  
Das Mädchen wirkte erleichtert, schien ihr jedoch nicht auf anhieb zu trauen und sagte dann aber als ob sie sich rechtfertigen wollte: „Ich stehle nur, um nicht zu verhungern!"  
  
„Ich auch. Wie man sieht."antwortete Luna und deutete mit den Augen auf die Früchte.  
  
Das Mädchen musterte sie einen Augenblick. „Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu in Port Royal?"  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich nur auf der Durchreise."  
  
„Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
„Luna Sparrow."  
  
„Sparrow? Bist du mit Jack Sparrow verwandt? Bist du etwa Piratin?"fragte das Mädchen neugierig.  
  
Luna war überrascht, dass das Mädchen den Namen ihres Vaters kannte. „Noch nicht. Mein Vater hat mir zwar einiges beigebracht, aber eigentlich wollen meine Eltern nicht, dass ich Piratin werde. Aber woher kennst du ihn?"  
  
Beide verstummten, als eine ältere Frau durch die kleine Gasse an ihnen vorbei ging und ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. Sie schien der reicheren Schicht anzugehören und sowohl Luna als auch das Mädchen hatten einfache Kleidung an, die außerdem schon leicht abgetragen wirkte. „Wie ist dein Name?"fragte Luna, als die Frau weit genug von ihnen entfernt war.  
  
„Heather Adams."  
  
Jetzt war Luna klar, woher das Mädchen ihren Vater kannte. Auch sie entstammte einer Piratenfamilie. Sogar einer sehr berühmten. „Bist du etwa ein Nachkomme von Morgan Adams?"  
  
„Ja, sie war meine Großmutter."antwortete Heather etwas verlegen.  
  
„Morgan ist mein großes Vorbild! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemandem aus ihrer Familie begegnen würde."sagte Luna voller Respekt.  
  
„Es war nett dich kennen zu lernen, Luna. Ich muss weiter. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder."verabschiedete Heather sich und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Luna blickte ihr hinterher und wollte dann ebenfalls gehen, doch plötzlich tauchten vor ihr zwei britische Soldaten auf und richteten ihre Gewehre auf sie. „Stehen bleiben!"rief einer von ihnen.  
  
Noch bevor er ausreden konnte, drehte Luna ihm den Rücken zu und rannte davon. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht, denn am anderen Ende der Gasse erschienen drei weitere Soldaten, denen sie direkt in die Arme lief.  
  
„Jetzt haben wir dich!"  
  
„Lasst mich los! Ich habe nichts getan!"rief Luna, aber der Soldat packte sie nur noch fester.  
  
„Ist das das Mädchen, das Ihr uns beschrieben habt?"fragte er eine Person, die hinter ihm stand. Die beiden anderen Soldaten traten zur Seite und Luna erkannte hinter ihnen die alte Frau, die vor ein paar Minuten an ihnen vorbeigegangen war, und erschrak. Die Frau musste ihr Gespräch mit Heather mitgehört und es dann den britischen Soldaten gemeldet haben.  
  
„Ja, das ist sie. Sie ist das Kind von Jack Sparrow. Und sie ist eine Piratin!!"sagte die Frau und sah Luna voller Hass und Genugtuung an.  
  
„Wie gut, dass es in Port Royal noch aufrichtige Bürger gibt, die ihrer Bürgerpflicht nachkommen."sagte der Soldat, der sie immer noch festhielt, zufrieden und übergab sie dann seinen Kollegen.  
  
Einer von ihnen durchsuchte sie. Sie wehrte sich, als er ihren Körper von oben bis unten abtastete, weshalb er ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug und sie von einem zweiten Soldaten festgehalten wurde. Warmes Blut tropfte von ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe und sie ließ die Prozedur widerwillig über sich ergehen.  
  
Der ranghöchste begutachtete ihre Habseligkeiten. „Was haben wir denn da? Ein Entermesser. Aus der Klinge ist ein Splitter herausgebrochen. Etwas Geld, mit Sicherheit gestohlen, und ein Kompass, der nicht nach Norden zeigt", sagte er abfällig. „Führt sie ab. Sieht aus, als hätten wir ein Piratenproblem weniger, um das wir uns kümmern müssen."  
  
Einer der Soldaten legte ihr schwere Handschellen an und versetzte ihr mit dem Kolben seines Gewehrs einen unsanften Stoß. „Hier lang, Miss Sparrow. Bevor wir dich hängen, müssen wir noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen. Nur für den Fall, dass du uns irgendwie doch entwischen solltest. Jetzt beweg dich!"  
  
„Wohin?"  
  
Alle fünf Soldaten fingen an zu lachen. „Zur Schmiede!"sagte einer von ihnen und schob sie vor sich her.  
  
Luna bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun. Ihr fiel das eingebrannte „P" auf dem rechten Arm ihres Vaters ein und sie bereute es, dass sie nicht auf ihre Eltern gehört hatte.  
  
Als sie die Schmiede erreichten, wurde sie grob hinein gestoßen. Der Hufschmied schien die bevorstehende Prozedur offensichtlich schon gut zu kennen. „Habt ihr wieder einen erwischt?"rief er gleichgültig. Doch als er in ihre Richtung blickte, schien er sehr überrascht zu sein. „Das soll euer Pirat sein? Ein Mädchen?"Erstaunt stellte er eine Eisenstange mit einem „P"an ihrem Ende ins Feuer. „Die ist aber noch verdammt jung", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Ja, es ist bedauerlich, dass sich ein so junges Ding der Piraterie verschrieben hat. Aber jeder ist für sein eigenes Schicksal verantwortlich."antwortete der ranghöchste Soldat, der sein Gewehr auf Luna gerichtet hielt.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten nahm der Schmied die Stange wieder aus dem Feuer heraus und ging auf Luna zu. Sie schlug um sich und versuchte der glühenden Eisenstange zu entkommen, was dazu führte, dass sie von drei Soldaten brutal gepackt und festgehalten wurde. Ein vierter Soldat hielt ihre rechte Hand fest und schob ihren Ärmel nach oben. Danach trat der Schmied auf sie zu. Für ihn schien das alles Routine zu sein. Er sah ihr nicht einmal in die Augen, sondern presste das glühende Eisen auf ihren Arm.  
  
Der Schmerz war unerträglich und trieb Luna Tränen in die Augen. Sie schrie so laut wie sie noch nie geschrien hatte, aber weder den Schmied noch einen der Soldaten schien dies zu kümmern. Nach wenigen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, entfernte der Schmied das glühende Eisen von ihrem Arm. Ein unschönes „P"zeichnete sich auf ihrer Haut ab und die verbrannte Stelle tat höllisch weh.  
  
„Raus mit dir. Beweg dich!"wies sie der ranghöchste Soldaten an und versetzte ihr wieder einen Stoß mit seinem Gewehr.  
  
Als sie draußen in der engen Gasse waren, hörten sie plötzlich Schreie. Luna überlegte, woher sie die Stimme kannte. Dann fiel es ihr ein. Heather! Luna stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Heather lief so schnell sie konnte auf die Soldaten zu und rief panisch: „Hilfe! Piraten! Schnell, beeilt Euch! Sie plündern den Hafen!"  
  
„Piraten?"rief der ranghöchste Soldat aufgeregt. „Warum haben wir keine Schüsse gehört?"  
  
„Beeilt Euch, bevor sie alles ausgeraubt haben!"  
  
„Bewacht die Gefangene!"befahl der ranghöchste einem seiner Männer. Er übergab ihm Lunas Sachen und vier der fünf Soldaten rannten zum Hafen.  
  
Der zurückgebliebene Soldat musterte Heather einige Minuten lang misstrauisch. „Du bist sehr aufmerksam. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir eine Frage beantworten."  
  
„Vielleicht kann ich das", antwortete Heather.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass keine Schüsse zu hören sind?"  
  
„Weil... Luna, lauf!"rief sie, griff nach einem herumliegenden Holzbalken und rammte ihn dem Soldaten mit voller Kraft in die Seite. Er war völlig unvorbereitet auf diesen Angriff und fiel benommen gegen die Hauswand. Die zwei Mädchen ergriffen ihre Chance und rannten davon.  
  
„Haltet sie auf!"rief der Soldat, stand auf und rannte hinter ihnen her.  
  
Luna und Heather liefen planlos durch die engen Gassen und hofften, dass sie ihren Verfolger abhängen konnten. Nach einer Weile blieben sie völlig außer Atem stehen und ruhten sich einen Augenblick aus.  
  
„Die hätten mich gehängt, wenn du nicht gekommen wärst", sagte Luna dankbar. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Wir arbeiten schließlich im gleichen Gewerbe."antwortete Heather und beide Mädchen lachten.  
  
In einer dunklen Ecke setzten sie sich auf zwei leere Kisten und verschnauften eine Weile.  
  
„Wir klauen Juwelen und plündern aus Spaß! Trinkt aus, Piraten! Yoho!" begann Luna plötzlich, als sie sich in Sicherheit wog.  
  
„Woher kennst du das?"fragte Heather erstaunt.  
  
„Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es kennst."  
  
„Soll das ein Witz sein? Das ist mein Lieblingslied."  
  
Die beiden fingen erneut an zu lachen, doch plötzlich tauchte ihr Verfolger am Ende der Gasse wieder auf. „Keine Bewegung! Im Namen der Krone nehme ich euch fest!"schrie er und feuerte einen Schuss auf sie ab.  
  
Erschrocken sprangen die beiden auf und setzten ihre Flucht fort. Irgendwann fanden sie sich vor einer Sackgasse wieder. Sie wollten umkehren und einen anderen Fluchtweg nehmen, aber ihr Verfolger war schneller als sie angenommen hatten.  
  
„Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr! Ihr werdet beide hängen!"rief er triumphierend.  
  
„Das sehe ich anders!"sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihm und hielt ihm eine Pistole an die Schläfe.  
  
Luna erkannte die Stimme sofort. „Dad?"rief sie überrascht und erleichtert.  
  
Jack trat hinter dem Soldaten hervor und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
„Ihr werdet diese Insel niemals lebend verlassen!"sagte der Soldat und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.  
  
Jack baute sich vor ihm auf und setzte seine Pistole direkt zwischen den Augen des Soldaten an. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Jungchen! Ich bin Käptn Jack Sparrow! Klar soweit?"  
  
Der junge Soldat hatte Mühe nicht vor Angst zu zittern.  
  
„Ich mache die einen Vorschlag. Zuerst händigst du mir die Sachen meiner Tochter aus. Dann eilst du geschwind zu deinem Vorgesetzten und teilst ihm mit, dass er sich besser nicht mit Käptn Jack Sparrow anlegen sollte! Dafür lasse ich dich am Leben. Was hältst du davon?"  
  
Anstatt zu antworten übergab ihm der Soldat Lunas Sachen und wich ängstlich zurück. Als er einen gewissen Abstand zu seinem Gegenüber hatte, drehte er sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon.  
  
Luna atmete erleichtert auf, doch als Jack sich zu ihr umdrehte und auf sie zukam, wich diese Erleichterung einer unguten Vorahnung.  
  
„Luna! Welchen Teil des Satzes Bleib zu Hause und stell ja nichts Blödes an! hast du nicht verstanden?!"fragte er wütend und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige.  
  
Sie antwortete nicht und sah ihren Vater erschrocken an. Plötzlich verschwand die Wut aus seinen Augen und er schloss Luna in die Arme.  
  
„Die hab ich nicht verdient!"sagte sie etwas verspätet.  
  
„Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder so etwas Dummes anstellst. Du weißt ja nicht, was dir hier alles passieren kann."  
  
Er sah sich die eisernen Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken an und seufzte. „Anscheinend weißt du es doch." „Dad, es tut mir leid", gab Luna leise von sich. Als Jack ihren rechten Arm berührte, zuckte sie zusammen. „Was hast du?"fragte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und schob den Ärmel ihres Hemdes hoch. „Nein!"schrie er entsetzt, als er das eingebrannte „P"sah. „Was hast du nur wieder angestellt? Das wird dich jetzt dein Leben lang kennzeichnen!"Erst jetzt bemerkte er Heather, die die ganze Zeit hinter Luna gestanden hatte. „Wer ist das?"fragte er.  
  
„Das ist Heather. Dad, die wollten mich hängen! Heather hat mir das Leben gerettet."  
  
Jack wandte sich Heather zu und fragte: „Ist das war?"  
  
Heather nickte. Er lächelte. „Dann merk dir ihren Namen. Sie ist dir etwas schuldig." „Wie lange denn?"wollte Luna wissen. Jack gab seiner Tochter mit der flachen Hand einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „So lange, bis sie dich aufsucht und einen Gefallen von dir fordert!"  
  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
„Was ich hier mache?! Das sollte ich dich fragen! Jetzt komm. Noch heute Abend legt ein Schiff ab, das uns nach Tortuga bringt."  
  
„Sollten wir nicht erst die Handschellen loswerden?"fragte Luna.  
  
„Die trägst du, bis du deine Lektion gelernt hast! Außerdem kannst du so weniger anstellen. Dich heimlich davon zu schleichen war das Schlimmste, was du je getan hast!"  
  
„Das hast du schon so oft gesagt. Inzwischen hat es jede Bedeutung für mich verloren."meinte Luna gleichgültig. Daraufhin schlug Jack sie erneut auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
„Au!"  
  
Dann griff er nach ihren Fesseln, zog seine Tochter hinter sich her und setzte seine Predigt fort. „Warte nur, bis wir wieder zu Hause sind! Von deiner Mutter wirst du einiges zu hören kriegen!..."  
  
Heather stand noch eine Weile da und sah Jack und Luna zu, während sie sich immer weiter entfernten.  
  
Damals war ihr jemand in dieser grausamen Welt ein Gefallen schuldig gewesen und nun hatte sie ihn eingefordert. 


	6. Unvorhergesehenes Treibgut

Unvorhergesehenes Treibgut  
  
„Heather! Siehst du das?"rief Mr. Miller aufgeregt und zeigte auf etwas, das aussah, wie die Bordwand eines Schiffes.  
  
Heather erwachte aus ihrem Tagtraum und sprang auf der Reling. Sie hielt sich an einem Tau fest und lehnte sich weit hinaus, um besser durch den dichten Nebel sehen zu können, doch selbst als sie die Augen zusammenkniff, sah sie nicht mehr.  
  
Der Steuermann war durch das Geschrei nun auch wach geworden und eilte herbei. Zu dritt sahen sie die Planken immer näher kommen, bis sie schließlich gegen ihre Schaluppe schlugen.  
  
„Was ist hier bloß passiert?"fragte Mr. Miller nachdem immer mehr Teile eines Segelschiffes gegen ihres gespült wurden.  
  
„Dark Brown!"sagte Heather leise, aber voller Verachtung. Sie waren also auf dem richtigen Weg.  
  
Durch ihre Neugier kamen immer mehr Männer an Deck, um selbst zu sehen, warum alle in so großes Staunen versetzt wurden.  
  
Nach einer Weile drängte sich Luna nach vorne. Sie war gerade erwacht und noch nicht richtig da, als sie sich neben ihre Freundin stellte  
  
„Was ist hier denn los?"fragte sie mürrisch und starrte auf das angeschwemmte Holz.  
  
„Ich denke, Dark Brown hat wieder ein Schiff platt gemacht, als es ihm in den Weg kam!"erwiderte Heather und fügte hinzu: „Du siehst furchtbar aus!"  
  
Doch ehe Luna etwas erwidern konnte, wurden die Stimmen der Männer, die am Bug standen lauter.  
  
„Was ist los?"rief Luna ihnen zu und lief nach vorne.  
  
„Wie es aussieht, gibt es einen Überlebenden!"berichtete John B. Luna.  
  
„Dann laßt uns mal nicht herzlos sein und holt ihn heraus. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie lange er schon im Wasser ist!"sagte sie und band sich ihre Haare mit einem Band zusammen.  
  
Elliott und Heather beobachteten das Geschehen aus der Entfernung. Es halfen schon genug Männer mit und sie wollten nicht im Weg stehen, doch als der schiffbrüchige auf dem Deck lag und alle um ihn herumstanden, wurde auch Heather neugierig und schob sich durch die Männer durch.  
  
Sie quetschte sich gerade zwischen den letzten beiden hindurch, als ihr vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen blieb.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!"rief sie und sofort wurde ihr Platz gemacht, damit sie zu Luna gehen konnte.  
  
„Sie?"rief sie entsetzt, als sie erkannte, wen sie gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten.  
  
„Du kennst ihn?"fragte Luna und sah sie mißtrauisch an.  
  
Vor ihr saß, etwas außer Atem und naß bis auf die Haut, der Sohn des zukünftigen Gouverneurs von Jamaika.  
  
Sobald er Heather erkannt hatte, stand er auf und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Elliott sich durch die Menge schob und bei dem Anblick seines ehemaligen Chefs wie erstarrt stehenblieb.  
  
Keiner wußte so recht, was er sagen sollte, bis Heather die peinliche Situation auflöste.  
  
„Mister Turner, ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie hierher führt, aber wir bitten Sie höflichst unser Schiff auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder zu verlassen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht!"sagte Heather übertrieben freundlich, obwohl ihr danach war diesem aufgeblasenen Menschen eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, daß ihr Säbel nun in den Händen von Dark Brown war.  
  
„Miss Adams, wenn ich nicht irre. Mich führt ein Angriff des gefürchtetsten Piraten auf ihr Schiff und ich wäre bereit das Schiff der Royal Navy zu dem schnellstmöglichen Zeitpunkt zu verlassen", erwiderte er kalt.  
  
„So? Ich wußte gar nicht, daß mein Vater wieder zur See fährt!"rief Luna und die Mannschaft lachte, mit Ausnahme von Heather.  
  
„Jetzt Spaß beiseite, da wir uns alle gerade vorstellen, ich bin Luna Sparrow. Zurzeit der Käptn dieses Schiffes. Darf ich Ihnen eine Kajüte anbieten, damit Sie ihre nassen Sachen loswerden?"  
  
Matthew Turner zuckte bei ihrem Namen unmerklich zusammen, fing sich dann jedoch sofort wieder. Er ging den Weg, den Luna ihm wies, ehe sie ihm folgte. Heather warf sie nur noch einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
  
„Was macht der denn jetzt hier!"rief Heather aufgeregt und lief immer wieder über das Deck.  
  
Der Kreis, der sich um den Schiffbrüchigen gebildet hatte, verschwand mit der Zeit, bis nur noch Elliott neben ihr stand.  
  
„Was kann er dafür, daß Dark Brown ihn angreift!"versuchte Elliott seine Freundin zu beruhigen.  
  
„Was kann er dafür? Alles! Warum kann er nicht morgen oder übermorgen angegriffen werden? Dann wären wir nicht hier, um ihn aufzusammeln! Er wird uns alle ins Gefängnis bringen. Er hat erkannt, daß wir das Schiff gekapert haben und er versteht sicher keinen Spaß! Außerdem ist er eine richtige Landratte. Er wird uns nur auf die Nerven gehen und ich sehe meinen Säbel nie wieder!"schimpfte Heather.  
  
„Am besten bringen wir ihn gleich um!"rief sie plötzlich, zog den Degen und stürmte in Richtung Kajüten davon, doch Elliott hielt sie zurück.  
  
„Geh ihm am besten aus dem Weg. Es wird sich alles schon einfinden und ich bin sicher, daß du irgendwann deinen Säbel wiederbekommst, aber werde nicht wegen so einer kleinen Sache zum Mörder!"bat er Heather und widerwillig steckte sie den Degen wieder weg.  
  
„Danke", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
„Wofür?"  
  
„Dafür, daß du mich immer davon abhältst blöde Dinge zu machen."  
  
„Dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder?"  
  
Heather umarmte Elliott kurz, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihrem neu entdeckten Lieblingsplatz, auf der Reling am Heck, begab.  
  
Die Sonne ging gerade auf und kämpfte mit dem Nebel der vergangenen Nacht.  
  
„Mister Turner, es ist ihnen sicher klar, daß wir keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen können und daß sie sich den Begebenheiten an Bord anpassen müssen, solange sie hier sind", erklärte Luna Matthew, nachdem er sich trockene Sachen angezogen hatte.  
  
Er trug nun Kleidung der Soldaten der Royal Navy, die sie in einigen Schränken gefunden hatten. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun in der Kapitänskajüte und aßen Frühstück.  
  
Matthew hatte Luna bereitwillig Auskunft über den Angreifer gegeben.  
  
Nach seiner Erzählung wurde das spanische Handelsschiff, das sich auf der Überfahrt nach Port-of-spain befand, am frühen Abend des vorigen Tages angegriffen und schnell eingenommen. Die Mannschaft war nicht für eine Eroberung ausgebildet und konnte sich nur schwer wehren. Er selbst war in seiner Kabine gewesen, als die Wand von einer Kanonenkugel zerfetzt wurde und er nicht mehr an Deck gelangen konnte.  
  
Er hörte jedoch, wie das gesamte Schiff durchsucht wurde, sie jedoch nicht in seine Kajüte kamen. Als das Schiff sank, sprang er durch das Loch in der Außenwand ins Wasser und hielt sich an dem Holz fest, bis er von der Glourious aufgenommen wurde. Matthew erzählte, daß auch sie schon einige Wracks auf ihrer Überfahrt gesehen hatten, jedoch keine Überlebenden fanden.  
  
„Das ist sehr interessant! Dark Brown sucht wohl etwas", sagte Luna und überlegte.  
  
„Was für Ladung war an Bord?"fragte sie ihn nach kurzer Zeit.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht Stoff und Leinen, einige Krüge voller getrockneter Blüten, aber sonst nichts von Wert."  
  
„Und warum hat Dark Brown das Schiff angegriffen und versenkt?"fragte sie eher sich selbst, als Matthew.  
  
„Weil er mich sucht!"sagte Heather, die auf einmal in der Tür stand. Sie hatte schon eine ganze Weile unbemerkt dort gestanden und zugehört.  
  
„Warum meinst du, daß er dich sucht?"fragte Luna ihre Freundin, lehnte sich nach hinten und legte ihre Füße auf den Tisch.  
  
„Er hat den Säbel erkannt. Deshalb sucht er mich, denn er würde nicht jedes Schiff, daß seinen Weg kreuzt durchsuchen lassen. Es ist ein großes Risiko für ihn dabei, doch er geht es ein", erklärte Heather ihre Idee und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der neben dem Fenster stand.  
  
„Du meinst, er dreht den Spieß um?"fragte Luna verunsichert.  
  
„Welchen Spieß umdrehen?"mischte sich nun Matthew ein, doch er wurde von den beiden überhört.  
  
„Er muß den Säbel kennen! Morgan hat ihren Onkel umgebracht und damit die Morde an ihren beiden anderen Onkeln und an ihrem Vater gerächt."Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ihr Onkel war sein Vater!"eröffnete sie Luna schließlich die Nachricht.  
  
Davon war Luna überrascht, daß sie sich erst einmal sammeln mußte.  
  
„Davon wußte ich nichts!"sagte sie enttäuscht.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, aber es ist so. Er wird sich für den Tod an seinem Vater bei mir rächen wollen, weil ich der einzige Nachkomme von Morgan bin."  
  
„Meinen Sie Morgan Adams? Die Piratin?"fragte Matthew aufgeregt, wurde aber durch ein einstimmiges Tsch der beiden Mädchen zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
„Aber er weiß noch nicht, daß wir hinter ihm her sind, oder?"fragte Luna.  
  
„Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht."  
  
„Was werden Sie nun unternehmen?"fragte Matthew plötzlich.  
  
„Herr Gott noch mal! Woher sollen wir das wissen! Es ist das erste Mal, daß wir eine Schaluppe gekapert und Jagd auf einen der berüchtigtsten Piraten der Karibik machen", rief Heather genervt und stieß ihn, als sie aus der Kajüte stürmte, grob aus dem Weg.  
  
An Deck mußte sie ihrem Ärger erst einmal Luft verschaffen. Elliott kam ihr entgegen und fragte sie besorgt, was passiert sei, doch sie winkte ab.  
  
„Es ist nichts!"sagte sie und versuchte ihren Ärger unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
„Du bist auf hunderachtzig und ich soll dir glauben, das nichts passiert ist? Dafür kenne ich dich schon zu lange Heather", sagte er liebevoll. Er legte den Arm um sie und führte sie von der Crew weg, die sich bereits köstlich über Heathers Wutausbruch amüsierten.  
  
„Kaum ist dieser...dieser Kerl auf dem Schiff, schon mischt er sich in unsere Angelegenheiten ein! Er wird uns sicher alle gefangen nehmen lassen, wenn wir alles überstanden haben. Er ist ein aufgeblasener Schnösel. Ich hasse solche Leute!"  
  
„Ich bin sicher, bei euch beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit", sagte Elliott, brach dann aber ab, als Heather ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.  
  
„Das brauche ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Du solltest mich in meiner Meinung unterstützen!"  
  
„Heather, ich habe für ihn gearbeitet und fand ihn immer sehr nett. Eure Bekanntschaft hatte einen etwas schwierigen Anfang, aber vielleicht wird er sich uns anschließen?"  
  
„Bist du verrückt? Der Kerl kann sicher nicht einmal mit einem Säbel umgehen!"rief Heather aufgebracht.  
  
„Da haben Sie nicht ganz unrecht, Miss Adams", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter den beiden.  
  
Erschrocken drehten sich Heather und Elliott um und entdeckten Matthew, der ohne ein Geräusch bis zu ihnen gekommen war.  
  
„Ich habe einen sehr guten Lehrer gehabt und kann sicher sehr gut fechten, obwohl ich zugeben muß, daß ich mit Waffen der Piraten, wie dem Entermesser oder dem Säbel, bisher wenig Erfahrung hatte."  
  
„Wie wäre es, Mister Turner, wenn Heather ihnen einige Tricks beibringt? Sie hat den Umgang mit Waffen einfach im Blut", sagte Elliott auf einmal.  
  
Heather wollte gegen seinen Vorschlag protestieren und verzog das Gesicht, doch Matthew kam ihr zuvor. Er lehnte dankend ab und nachdem er außer Hörweite war, begann Heather mit ihrem besten Freund zu schimpfen.  
  
„Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeschnappt? Ich soll ihm etwas beibringen? Ich schulde ihm überhaupt nichts mehr. Wenn, dann ist es umgekehrt. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, wäre er jetzt tot!"zeterte sie und ließ ihren Freund alleine auf der Reling sitzen.  
  
„Was hast du?"fragte Luna, als Heather ihr entgegen kam und gerade in die Kapitänskajüte verschwinden wollte.  
  
„Dieses Schiff wird von Verrückten beherrscht. Elliott wollte, daß ich Mister Turner Unterricht im Umgang mit Piratenwaffen geben sollte!"  
  
„Etwas Übung würde dem feinen Herrn nicht schlecht tun, denke ich. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann brauchen wir jeden Mann", sagte Luna beschwichtigend.  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
Sie standen sich kurz schweigend gegenüber, ehe Heather fragte: „Hast du Hunger? Ich sterbe fast, obwohl ich heute morgen etwas Obst gegessen hatte."  
  
„Du kennst mich. Ich könnte immer und überall etwas essen!"sagte Luna.  
  
„Dann laß uns mal auf die Suche nach etwas eßbarem gehen", rief Heather fröhlich und lief an ihrer Freundin vorbei, hinunter in den Ladungsraum des Schiffes.  
  
Dort befanden sich schwere Fässer voller Köstlichkeiten und sogar einige Kisten mit Weinflaschen. Luna nahm sich gleich drei mit, doch Heather nahm ihr zwei wieder aus der Hand.  
  
„Wir brauchen einen Käptn der nicht stockbesoffen ist!"  
  
Außerdem fanden die zwei noch getrocknetes Brot und Pökelfleisch. Sie schleppten die Kostbarkeiten wieder in die Kapitänskajüte und begannen zu essen.  
  
Gerade als Luna den ersten Bissen machen wollte, wurde sie an Deck gerufen. Heather folgte ihr mit einem Stück Brot in der Hand.  
  
„Was ist!"fragte Luna leicht gereizt, denn immer wenn sie beim Essen gestört wurde, war sie schlecht gelaunt.  
  
„Käptn! Dort am Horizont!"rief Jonny B. und reichte ihr das Fernrohr.  
  
Luna suchte den Horizont ab, bis sie entdeckte, warum soviel Unruhe herrschte.  
  
„Setzt die Großsegel!"rief sie ihre Befehle und gab den neuen Kurs an.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Heather das Stück Brot in den Mund gesteckt, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Sie nahm Luna das Fernrohr ab und sah hindurch.  
  
„Ein Zweimaster, ein sehr schneller Schoner, bewaffnet mit acht, vielleicht zehn Kanonen."Sie setzte ab und sah Luna an.  
  
„Du nimmst nicht Kurs auf Dark Brown!"sagte sie.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Das ist nicht Dark Brown! Er hat einen Dreimaster und mehr als dreißig Kanonen. Das könnte Death Jack Lang sein", sagte Heather.  
  
„Was du alles weißt", mischte sich Elliott ein, doch Luna überlegte stark, was sie machen sollte. Entweder müßten sie sehr schnell aus der Sichtweite des anderen Piraten verschwinden, aber dann hätte Dark Brown einen großen Vorsprung bekommen oder sie würden sich auf ein Gefecht einstellen, bei dem sie garantiert mit ihrer Schaluppe den Kürzeren gezogen hätten.  
  
„Halt Abstand", sagte Heather. „Mein Säbel ist es nicht wert, daß wir gleich am ersten Tag auf See in ein Gefecht geraten."  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir Glück und er hält es nicht für nötig uns anzugreifen", mischte sich Elliott ein.  
  
„Hoffen wir, daß er weiß, daß bei uns nichts zu holen ist!"sagte Heather.  
  
Gespannt wartete die gesamte Crew ab, was einer der brutalsten Piraten der Weltmeere machen würde.  
  
„Wir haben diesmal noch einmal Glück gehabt!"rief Jonny B. nachdem Death Jack Lang mit seinem Schiff außer Sichtweite gesegelt war.  
  
„Woher weißt du eigentlich noch so viel über die Piraten?"fragte Luna Heather. „Ich dachte, du hättest die Piraterie an den Nagel gehängt!"  
  
„Habe ich auch vor langer Zeit, doch einmal in diesem Metier, kommt man nicht mehr davon los", sagte Heather traurig.  
  
Luna wußte, daß sie ein heikles Thema für Heather angeschnitten hatte, doch ganz verdrängen wollte sie es auch nicht und sie wollte Heather dabei helfen, es zu meistern.  
  
Die Crew war nun schon wieder ihrer normalen Tätigkeit nachgekommen, während der selbsternannte Koch, Storc, an Deck etwas kochte, wobei den meisten Crewmitgliedern schon zu Beginn nur durch den Geruch schlecht wurde.  
  
Heather und Luna verschwanden wieder unter Deck, nachdem er zu kochen angefangen hatte.  
  
„Das ist ja furchtbar!"rief Heather, als sie in der Kapitänskajüte waren und sich genüßlich über ihre zuvor geholte Beute hermachten.  
  
„Es hat schon was gutes, wenn man Käptn ist!"sagte Luna mit vollem Mund. Sie biß herzhaft von der Brotkruste ab und kaute auf ihr herum.  
  
„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, was wird, wenn wir dieses Himmelfahrtskommando überstehen?"fragte Luna.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"sagte Heather betont langsam und sah ihre Freundin an. Sie war in ihrem Element, sie liebte das Meer und würde alles dafür geben ewig dort bleiben zu können, aber sie selbst?  
  
Die Suche nach ihrem Säbel war eigentlich nur eine Flucht vor ihrem Leben. Bisher hatte sie nie ruhig schlafen können, da sie bei dem kleinsten Geräusch die Soldaten der britischen Armee herbeiahnte.  
  
„Aber du wirst ziemlich viel Ärger kriegen!"sagte Heather.  
  
„Ja! Vielleicht sollten wir eine neue Ära einleiten. Wir beide könnten die alten Routen suchen und vielleicht kommen wir auch mal in Madagaskar vorbei!"rief Luna aufgeregt, doch Heather mußte über diesen Vorschlag nachdenken.  
  
„Hey ihr beiden!"Elliott klopfte kurz an und steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
„Ich denke ihr solltet nach oben kommen. Es sind ziemlich wichtige Dinge, die an Deck besprochen werden", rief er und war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
„Kann man denn gar nicht in Ruhe essen?"  
  
Die beiden Mädchen ließen alles stehen und liegen und liefen Elliott hinterher. An Deck hatte sich eine Runde gebildet und in der Mitte wurde heftig diskutiert. Luna drängte sich durch die Männer und entdeckte den Übeltäter.  
  
„Was ist hier los?"fragte sie wütend und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
  
„Käptn! Wir weigern uns diesen Fraß zu essen!"rief Mr. Miller und zeigte auf den Kessel, aus dem es gewaltig qualmte.  
  
„Mr. Miller, ich weiß natürlich, das sie etwas besseres zu essen gewohnt sind, doch ich denke an diesem Zeug wird keiner sterben!"erklärte Luna und ließ sich einen Teller geben.  
  
Die schleimig, braune Flüssigkeit sah schon sehr unappetitlich aus, doch als Luna einen Löffel voll gegessen hatte, spuckte sie es sofort wieder auf den Teller zurück und warf diesen in einem Anflug von Übelkeit im hohen Bogen hinauf aufs Meer, wo er in die unendlichen Tiefen des Ozeans verschwand.  
  
„Furchtbar! Storc! Dafür müßten wir Sie eigentlich am Rahsegel aufhängen, doch ich gebe Ihnen noch einmal eine Chance", sagte sie.  
  
Luna ging zu Heather, die weiter hinten geblieben war und sich das Schauspiel von dort aus angesehen hatte.  
  
„Kann Elliott kochen?"fragte sie leise und als Heather zögernd nickte, war der neue Koch bestimmt. Elliott war über diese Aufgabe nicht sehr erfreut, doch er fügte sich der Anweisung und schon nach kurzer Zeit waren die knurrenden Mägen der Männer mit einer nahrhaften und besseren Suppe gefüllt.  
  
Heather und Luna saßen zu dieser Zeit wieder in ihrer Kajüte und versuchten nun zum dritten Mal, auch etwas zu essen, als es erneut klopfte.  
  
„Nicht schon wieder!"stöhnte Luna, doch als Matthew den Kopf durch die Tür steckte, hellte sich ihre Miene auf.  
  
„Ach, Mr. Turner. Wie kommen wir zu dieser Ehre?"fragte sie und wies ihm einen Stuhl zu.  
  
Heather stand demonstrativ auf und verschwand.  
  
„Also, Mr. Turner, was gibt es?"fragte Luna.  
  
„Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen über meine Freilassung sprechen", sagte Matthew.  
  
„Aber, aber, Sie werden hier doch nicht festgehalten. Ich bitte Sie. Wir sind Piraten und keine Kidnapper!"entrüstete sich Luna. „Sie sind ein freier Mann, doch ich muß Ihnen sagen, daß wir keine Rücksicht auf Sie nehmen können, auch wenn sich unsere Eltern einmal kannten."  
  
„Mein Vater hatte damals seine Gründe. Er ist danach sofort wieder..."  
  
„Auf den Weg der Tugenden zurückgekehrt und ein wirklich langweiliger Mensch geworden!"unterbrach ihn Luna.  
  
„Unterstehen Sie sich!"rief Matthew und stürmte aus der Kajüte. Als er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug hörte er Luna lachen. Sie schien sich köstlich amüsiert zu haben. Matthew wußte nicht genau, wohin er gehen sollte. Er suchte einen Ort, wo er ungestört sein konnte.  
  
An Deck wurde Heather nicht gebraucht, da Elliott viel zu sehr mit seiner neuen Tätigkeit beschäftigt war. Sie suchte einen Platz auf diesem Schiff, wo sie unbedingt alleine war und wo sie sich erst einmal Gedanken über ihr weiteres Leben machen konnte. Luna wollte zusammen mit ihr durch die Weltmeere segeln. Es war ein herrlicher Gedanke, doch war sie wirklich für dieses Leben geboren? Würden sie sich nicht nach einiger Zeit streiten, denn auf dieser Fahrt hatte Heather nichts dagegen gesagt, als Luna der Käptn wurde, doch wie würde es sein, wenn sie eine neue Route einschlagen würden?  
  
Heather brauchte unbedingt einen sehr ruhigen Ort, wo lange keiner nach ihr suchen würde. Sie dachte kurz nach und ihr fiel nur ein Ort ein: der Ladungsraum.  
  
Zwischen den vielen Kisten und Fässer war wenig Licht und sie wurde sogleich müder. Sie war an diesem Tag sehr früh aufgestanden und hatte wegen der nächtlichen Attacken von Luna wenig geschlafen und nachdem sie endlich ein gemütliches Plätzchen gefunden hatte, fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.  
  
„So ein verdammter....!"  
  
Heather schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. Sie wußte zuerst nicht wo sie war, bis sie die vielen Kisten und Fässer sah. Schlaftrunken richtete sie sich auf und sah Matthew die Leiter herunterfallen.  
  
Sie sprang auf und er entdeckte sie.  
  
„Ich wußte nicht, daß Sie hier..."murmelte er verlegen und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
  
„Nein, es ist...haben Sie sich etwas getan?"fragte sie besorgt, obwohl ihr mehr nach einem Lachanfall war, denn es sah ziemlich lustig aus, als sich Matthew in der Leiter verfing und vornüber fiel.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde dann mal wieder..."stotterte er weiter.  
  
„Nein, ich war sowieso wach! Und ich wollte wieder nach oben gehen."  
  
„Haben Sie auch einen ruhigen Platz gesucht?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Ja, dieses Schiff bringt mich schon jetzt um. Ich..."Plötzlich brach sie ab. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, daß sie hier mit Matthew Turner, dem Mann, den sie eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte, einen netten Plausch hielt.  
  
Sie entschuldigte sich und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei die Leiter hoch.  
  
Oben, im dämmrigen Licht des Ganges, atmete sie ein paar Mal heftig durch, ehe sie wieder klar denken konnte. Sie fühlte sich befreit und leicht. Mit beschwingten Schritten stieg sie die nächsten Stufen hinauf und entschied sich kurzfristig zu Elliott an Deck zu gehen. Dieser lag faul im Schatten der Segel und döste vor sich hin.  
  
Es war erdrückend an Deck. Die Segel hingen schlaff hinunter und es ging kein Lüftchen. Sofort als Heather in die brennende Sonne trat, lief ihr der Schweiß den Rücken hinunter. Es mußte gegen Mittag sein, so daß sie wahrscheinlich drei bis vier Stunden geschlafen hatte, doch sie war immer noch nicht ganz wach.  
  
Sie legte sich zu Elliott, der sie nur träge ansah und den Arm um sie legte.  
  
„Was gibt's?"fragte er sie leise.  
  
„Nichts", antwortete sie und schloß die Augen.  
  
Elliott räusperte sich, bevor er weitersprach. „Was würdest du tun, um einem Menschen zu zeigen, daß du ihn magst?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht! Vielleicht würde ich ihm etwas schenken. Einfach eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit, damit er mich erst einmal beachten würde, wieso?"  
  
„Ach, nur so."  
  
„Das glaub ich dir nicht!"sagte Heather und richtete sich auf. Sie sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen, bis er beschämt zur Seite sah.  
  
„Sag nicht, daß es Luna ist!"Als er nicht antwortete, kannte sie die Antwort. „Elliott, bisher warst du ein angesehener Bürger, mehr oder weniger, aber du solltest dich nicht mit ihr einlassen. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche!"  
  
Sie seufzte leise und sprach dann weiter. „Ihr kannst du natürlich nichts schenken. Das paßt nicht zu ihr. Hmm...am besten... Ich weiß es auch nicht. Darüber muß ich mir länger Gedanken machen."  
  
„Meinst du, sie mag mich? Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?"fragte er sie aufgeregt.  
  
„Nein, so genau, aber du bist unser Koch geworden!"  
  
„Und das soll toll sein?"fragte er mißtrauisch.  
  
„Immerhin hat sie an dich gedacht! Ich weiß auch nicht genau, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Ich habe sie immerhin drei Jahre nicht gesehen!"  
  
„Und ich dachte ihr wärt so gute Freundinnen!"  
  
„Man kann eine sehr gute Freundin haben, auch wenn man sich nicht jeden Tag sieht. Es kommt nicht auf die Häufigkeit, sondern auf das Verhältnis an. Ich kann mich zum Beispiel immer auf Luna verlassen. Hat sie uns gefragt, warum wir gerade zu ihr gekommen sind oder hat sie auch nur einen Gedanken an sich verschwendet? Nein und warum? Weil ich mich auf sie verlassen kann und sie sich auf mich."  
  
„Ist das anders als bei uns? Wir waren fast nie mehr als einen Tag getrennt!"  
  
„Elliott, versteh doch. Es kommt nicht auf die Häufigkeit, sondern auf die Freundschaft an. Man kann sich jeden Tag sehen und beste Freunde sein und man kann sich drei Jahre nicht sehen und immer noch Freunde sein", erklärte es ihm Heather. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als er immer noch über ihre Worte nachdachte und legte sich wieder hin. 


	7. Das etwas andere Leben auf einem Piraten...

Das etwas andere Leben auf einem Piratenschiff  
  
Die Schaluppe machte, nachdem am Nachmittag etwas Wind aufgekommen war, gute Fahrt und als Heather Luna in ihrer Kajüte antraf, war diese schon dabei die Route auszurechnen. Heather legte ihren Degen und die Muskete auf das Bett und streckte sich.  
  
„Hey, ist hier ein Tornado durchgejagt?"fragte Heather ihre Freundin und setzte sich, nachdem sie einige Karten von dem Stuhl genommen hatte, auf ihn.  
  
„Ich versuche herauszufinden, wo Dark Brown sein Versteck hat. Was meinst du?"fragte sie Heather und zeigte ihr die Karte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht versteckt er sich auf „Cuts Throat Island"? Du weißt schon, der Insel, auf der Morgan den spanischen Goldschatz gefunden hatte, aber wahrscheinlich ist das Versteck zu einfach. Er wird sich auf einer kleinen Insel aufhalten, an der nicht zu viele Schiffe vorbeikommen und er durch Riffe oder Untiefen gegen die schweren Schiffen der Royal Navy geschützt ist."  
  
Luna fuhr mit ihrem Finger über die Karte, bis er auf einer kleinen Inselgruppe liegen blieb.  
  
„Was hältst du von den Inseln über dem Winde?"fragte Luna sie.  
  
„Keine schlechte Idee. Vielleicht macht er mit den Holländern gemeinsame Sache und versteckt sich auf St. Eustatius oder Saba? Von dort aus könnte er die ganze Karibik durchsegeln und ..."  
  
„Und er wäre schlecht zu fangen, da zwischen den Antillen die großen Kriegsschiffe wenig Chancen haben", beendete Luna ihren Satz.  
  
„Und was wäre, wenn wir uns irren?"  
  
„Dann segeln wir in die falsche Richtung, doch ich denke Dark Brown wird uns finden, egal wo wir uns aufhalten", entgegnete Luna und stürmte sogleich an Deck, um den neuen Kurs bekannt zu geben.  
  
Heather begann die Kajüte aufzuräumen, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. An der Tür stand Storc und sah ihr zu.  
  
„Was für ein Durcheinander. Soll ich dir helfen?"fragte er Heather und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, trat er ein und schloß die Tür. Sie hatte sich seit sie auf dem Schiff war in seiner Gegenwart nicht wohl gefühlt und jetzt, da sie allein mit ihm in der Kajüte war, wurde ihr Gefühl noch verstärkt.  
  
„Das ist sehr nett, doch ich brauche keine Hilfe!"sagte sie entschieden, aber noch höflich.  
  
„Ich denke, du kannst hier gar nichts bestimmen, Püppchen!"sagte er und kam näher auf sie zu.  
  
„Püppchen?"Heather schnappte nach Luft. „Niemand nennt mich Püppchen!"  
  
„Aber warum denn so schüchtern?"fragte er sie und grinste sie mit seinen schwarzen Zähnen an.  
  
Heather lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und sie mußte sich vor Ekel schütteln.  
  
„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen!"sagte sie bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch, doch Storc kam immer weiter auf sie zu. Heather fluchte leise, als sie merkte, daß ihr Degen auf dem Bett neben der Tür lag.  
  
Storc trat auf einige Karten und schob sie aus dem Weg, doch er kam unaufhörlich auf Heather zu.  
  
„Hör zu, Püppchen. Ich will dir nicht wehtun, deshalb solltest du dich nicht allzusehr wehren!"sagte er und griff nach ihrem Arm.  
  
„Fassen sie mich nicht an!"rief sie und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Storc war leicht irritiert und fühlte seine rechte Wange, an der Heather ihn getroffen hatte. Dann sah er auf und blickte sie haßerfüllt an.  
  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!"rief er und griff blitzschnell nach ihren Handgelenken. Unvorbereitet wurde Heather davon überrascht und Storc drückte sie gegen die Glasfenster hinter ihr. Sein ekelhafter Atem verschlug ihr fast den Atem und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sein Gesicht kam immer näher und Heather erkannte nur einen Ausweg.  
  
Sie trat ihm mit voller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. Storc schrie auf und während er sie in seinem Schmerz losließ, nahm sie schnell die halbleere Weinflasche vom Tisch und zerbrach sie auf seinem Kopf. Er stöhnte kurz auf und blieb dann regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Heather stieg über ihn drüber, als die Kajütentür aufgerissen wurde.  
  
Erstaunt sah Heather Matthew an, der hereingestürzt war.  
  
„Ich hatte einen Schrei gehört..."sagte er und sah sie an.  
  
„Ich bin schon mit ihm fertig geworden", sagte sie und bemerkte nun den Schmerz an ihrer Hand. Verwundert sah sie, daß sie sich an den Scherben der Weinflasche geschnitten hatte und das rote Blut tropfte nun auf die blankgescheuerten Holzbohlen.  
  
„Kommen Sie!"sagte er und führte sie zu dem Bett. Dort entfernte er ihr die restlichen Scherben aus der Wunde und verband sie. Danach sahen sie sich Storc an, der immer noch bewußtlos hinter dem Schreibtisch lag.  
  
„Was machen wir nur mit ihm?"fragte Heather.  
  
„Am besten lassen wir ihn erst einmal dort liegen und sagen dem Kapitän Bescheid. Lassen wir sie entscheiden, was mit ihm passieren soll", sagte er und stand auf.  
  
„Danke", sagte Heather, als Matthew an der Tür auf sie wartete.  
  
„Wofür?"fragte er sie, doch sie antwortete nicht darauf.  
  
An Deck hatte niemand von dem Vorfall etwas mitbekommen. Heather suchte Luna und sie fand sie bei Elliott. Die beiden saßen dort, wo vor einiger Zeit Heather mit Elliott gelegen hatte und schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren.  
  
„Luna!"rief Heather und sofort wurde Elliott nebensächlich.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte sie und deutete auf Heathers verletzte Hand.  
  
„Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Storc!"sagte Heather.  
  
„Nein, so war es nicht!"mischte sich nun auch Matthew ein. „Mr. Storc wollte...naja....Heather an die Wäsche!"beendete er seinen Satz.  
  
„Du großer Gott!"meinte Luna nur und lief schnell in die Kajüte. Elliott blieb träge in der Sonne liegen, als ob er die Unterhaltung nicht mit angehört hätte. Heather war jedoch verwirrt. Es war das erste Mal, daß Mr. Turner ihren Vornamen aussprach und sie nicht mit Miss Adams anredete. Könnte das der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft sein?  
  
Doch sie hatte keine Zeit noch weiter über ihre Gedanken nachzudenken, denn Matthew lief hinter Luna her und sofort nachdem er gegangen war, zog Elliott sie zu sich herunter.  
  
„Weißt du was sie mir gesagt hat?"flüsterte er verliebt.  
  
„Nein?"Heather schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.  
  
„Sie meinte, ich hätte wunderbar gekocht! Und daß ich mich hier richtig eingelebt hätte. Nach einem Tag würde man nicht mehr sehen, daß ich kein echter Pirat sei! Ist das nicht wundervoll?"  
  
„Tatsächlich? Seit wann sagt Luna solche Wörter. Ich dachte immer die kommen in ihrem Sprachgebrauch nicht vor! Ach, und Elliott. Du bist genauso wenig ein Pirat, wie ich es bin!"  
  
„Aber Heather! Du bist einer! In deinen Adern fließt richtiges Piratenblut, du mußt es nur entdecken!"Elliott setzte sich auf und sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen, bis beide lachen mußten.  
  
„Seit wann habe ich Piratenblut...okay, das schon aber ich bin kein Pirat. Ich habe immer versucht mich aus diesem Metier herauszuhalten, doch ich habe es nicht ganz geschafft und wenn ich meinen Säbel wierderhabe, dann werde ich nie wieder ein Schiff betreten, es sei denn die Insel, auf der ich mich gerade befinde, würde untergehen!"  
  
„Du bist gut, doch ich kenne dein Temperament. Du ähnelst Luna sehr, doch sie hat noch das gewisse Etwas", schwärmte Elliott.  
  
„Jaja, frisch verliebt..."sagte Heather nur und ließ ihn allein.  
  
Den restlichen Tag verbrachten alle sehr ruhig. Storc wurde in den Lagerraum gesperrt und an einen Pfosten gekettet, bis Luna sich entschieden hätte, was mit ihm geschehen würde, denn nach dem Codex der Piraten waren Vergewaltigungen verboten und wurden auf das Strengste bestraft. Heather hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt und erklärt, daß nichts passiert sei. Immerhin würde Storc nie wieder eine Frau ohne ihr Einverständnis nehmen, denn die Beule, die Heather ihm verpaßt hatte, schmerzte ihn sehr.  
  
Heather suchte sich eine stille Ecke, in der sie alleine war und blätterte alte Tagebücher des Kapitäns durch, obwohl diese nicht sonderlich spannend waren. Luna und Elliott turtelten auf dem Deck herum, so daß sie von der Crew schon lachend beobachtet wurden.  
  
Und Matthew verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden in seinem Quartier. Als Heather das letzte Buch weglegte, merkte sie, daß eine frische Brise aufgekommen war, denn das Schiff schaukelte mehr als vorher. Sie schnappte sich die Bücher und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, als sie die Leiter hochkletterte.  
  
Mit den Büchern ging sie an Deck und merkte, daß der Wind deutlich zugenommen hatte. Die Crew zurrte die Segel fest, während Luna ihnen Befehle zurief, die jedoch durch den Wind weitergetragen wurden.  
  
„Der Wind ist aber kräftig geworden!"rief Heather ihr zu und schlang die Arme um sich, da sie fröstelte.  
  
„Der Wind legt sich bald wieder, doch ich hoffe, daß wir nicht in einen Sturm geraten. Das wäre das Letzte, was wir jetzt noch brauchen!"schrie Luna zurück und wandte sich dann wieder den Männern zu.  
  
Elliott kam die Treppe hochgetaumelt und hielt sich an dem Geländer fest.  
  
„Du siehst furchtbar aus", sagte Heather kühl. Sie merkte, wie schlecht es ihrem Freund gehen mußte, denn er war ganz blaß und nur um die Nase war er etwas grün. Seine Haare klebten ihm verschwitzt am Körper und er konnte kaum die Augen aufmachen.  
  
„Komm", sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Es ist besser, wenn wir wieder runtergehen und du dich etwas hinlegst, du kleine Landratte", fügte sie noch hinzu und brachte ihn in die Kapitänskajüte. Dort legte sie ihn auf das Bett und kühlte seine Stirn mit kalten Tüchern.  
  
„Warum geht es dir nicht so schlecht, wenn du doch auch kein Pirat bist?" fragte Elliott sie.  
  
„Tja, ich dachte ich hätte weniger von meiner Mutter, dafür mehr von meinem Vater abbekommen. Wir werden eben von Zeit zu Zeit auch schlauer. Willst du etwas essen?"fragte sie, doch sie erhielt nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort.  
  
Heather hingegen hatte furchtbaren Hunger. Sie merkte ihn erst jetzt und suchte nach etwas zu Essen, doch in der Kajüte fand sich nichts, außer einem alten Stück Brot. Luna hatte ihr jedoch noch eine halbe Flasche Wein übrig gelassen. Heather schüttelte den Kopf. Wie oft mochte Luna wohl noch in den Landeraum gegangen sein, um sich neuen Wein zu holen? Heather hatte sie nur eine Flasche mit nach oben nehmen lassen, doch die ging zu Bruch, als sie Storc damit auf den Schädel schlug.  
  
Heather war nicht in der Stimmung sich Gedanken über Luna zu machen, deshalb nahm sie sich die Flasche und ging zurück zu Elliott. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm langsam durch sein kurzes Haar. Elliott kuschelte sich an sie und schloß die Augen. Als sein Atem immer ruhiger wurde und er eingeschlafen zu sein schien, sah sich Heather neben dem Bett um. Sie hatte gehört, daß Kapitäne oft Geheimverstecke in der Nähe ihre Bettes hatten, um wichtige Dinge vor der Crew zu verstecken, doch auf den ersten Blick sah alles ganz normal aus.  
  
Heather klemmte sich die Flasche zwischen die Knie und tastete vorsichtig mit ihrer unverletzten Hand über die Rückwand hinter sich. Enttäusch gab sie auf, als sie nichts fand und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie die ganze Flasche geleert und wurde immer schläfriger. 


	8. Der Sturm

Der Sturm  
  
Von dem Sturm, der an Deck herrschte bekamen Elliott und Heather nichts mit. Der Wind war aufgefrischt und es begann stark zu regnen. Schon kurz darauf waren die Crew und ihr Cäptn bis auf die Haut genäßt, doch auch jetzt konnte Luna sie nicht alleine lassen. Der Platz des Kapitäns war direkt unter ihnen. Außerdem liebte Luna dieses Wetter. Es zeigte ihr, wie schwach und abhängig das menschliche Leben war und welche Gewalt an ihm zerrte.  
  
Die starken Böen rissen sie fast um und durch die nassen Haarsträhnen, die ihr immer wieder im Gesicht klebten, konnte sie kaum sehen. Riesige Wellen schlugen gegen die Schaluppe und ließen sie wie eine Nußschale tanzen.  
  
„Zieht die Segel fest!"rief Luna. „Wir wollen sie nicht verlieren!"  
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Männer sie gehört hatten, doch ihrer Handlung nach zu urteilen wußten sie ganz genau, was sie machen mußten.  
  
Die nassen Segel wurden hin und her geschleudert, bis die Männer sie endlich befestigt hatten. Das Holz ächzte unter der gewaltigen Kraft des Ozeans und bäumte sich in den Wellen immer wieder auf.  
  
„Cäptn! Wir werden niemals lebend aus diesem Sturm herausfinden!"rief Mr. Miller ihr zu, doch sie machte nur ein aufmunterndes Gesicht und kämpfte sich dann weiter übers Deck. Sie mußte sich überall festhalten, wo es nur möglich war und trotzdem wurden ihr die Beine immer wieder unter dem Körper weggezogen. Sie hing dann schlaff an ihren Armen, bis die Welle über sie hinweggebrandet ist und sie wieder weiterkämpfen konnte.  
  
Als sie endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit am Bug angekommen war, sah sie voraus, doch der Horizont war zurzeit nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Niemals werden wir das durchstehen! dachte sie, doch sie wischte ihre Gedanken sofort wieder fort. Auch Morgan, ihr großes Vorbild hatte solche Stürme erlebt und überlebt.  
  
Was mein großes Vorbild kann, dann kann ich das schon lange! sagte sie sich und drehte sich um.  
  
„Wir nehmen Kurs!"sagte sie leise und schrie dann zu ihrem Steuermann: „Wir nehmen Kurs auf den Sturm!"  
  
Die Männer sahen sie kurz erschrocken an, doch Mr. Miller ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, daß sie ihre Befehle nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Dennoch sah er sie mit einem prüfenden Blick an. Sie wollte ihm gerade andeuten, daß er zu ihr kommen sollte, doch ein greller Blitz durchzuckte die Nacht und löste die beiden Blicke voneinander.  
  
Die Männer waren nun alle fertig mit den Segeln. Jonny B. war der letzte, der noch oben herumturnte, als plötzlich eine starke Windböe ihn erfaßte und wie ein Blatt mit sich trug.  
  
„Jonny!"schrie Luna, als sie sah was passiert war. Jonny B. hatte keine Zeit zum Schreien, als er aus fünf Metern Höhe auf das Deck aufschlug.  
  
Er lag in seinem eigenen Blut, das von immer neuen Wellen fortgespült wurde. Sofort kämpfte sich Luna durch die Wellen, die Crew und gegen den Wind, bis sich endlich neben ihm war. Er atmete noch ganz schwach, doch eine große Wunde am Kopf ließ nichts gutes hoffen.  
  
Vorsichtig wurde er von einem starken Mann aufgehoben und unter Deck gebracht. Der Sturm war sofort zur Nebensache geworden. Es war, als wäre er plötzlich abgeschwächt, als er sein erstes Opfer gefunden hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"rief Heather aufgeregt, als sie plötzlich von einer klitschnassen Luna geweckt wurde und sofort den bewußtlosen Jonny B. sah. Elliott schlief so fest, daß er es nicht einmal merkte, als Heather ihn mit all ihrer Kraft aus dem Bett schob und er auf dem Boden weiterschlief.  
  
Jonny B. wurde vorsichtig auf das weiche Bett gelegt. Er sah furchtbar aus. Sein ganzes Gesicht war blutüberströmt und sein Atem ging nur noch sehr schwach. Sein Gesicht war an den sauberen Stellen furchtbar weiß geworden und aus seiner Wunde am Kopf strömte noch weiteres Blut.  
  
Luna hatte Verbandsmaterial geholt und gemeinsam versuchten sie die fast ausweglose Situation zu meistern und ihr Herr zu werden. Immer wieder mußten sie die Verbände wechseln, weil sie schon nach kurzer Zeit völlig voller Blut waren.  
  
Heather schiente ihm so gut es ging seinen rechten Arm, den er sich bei seinem Sturz schlimm gebrochen hatte. Die einzigen Lebenszeichen waren das kurze Stöhnen, wenn Heather oder Luna ihm wieder die Verbände wechselten. „Geh doch etwas schlafen", sagte Heather vorsichtig, als sie merkte, wie erschöpft Luna war. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte und nur auf ihre Freundin hörte sie. An Deck war bisher alles ruhig geblieben. Als erster Maat hatte Mr. Miller Lunas Platz übernommen und beobachtete alles argwöhnisch an Deck, damit in dieser Nacht nicht noch ein schrecklicher Unfall passierte.  
  
Obwohl das Schiff für mehr als dreißig Besatzungsmitglieder ausgestattet war, mußte Luna lange suchen, bis sie eine freie Kabine mit einem Bett fand. Sie ließ sich auf die harte Matratze gleiten und spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel, doch daran dachte sie nicht mehr, als sie während der frühen Morgenstunden endlich etwas Schlaf fand.  
  
Schon als der Tag graute und Elliott völlig unausgeschlafen und mies gelaunt aufwachte, hing Jonnys Leben am seidenen Faden. Er hatte Fieber bekommen und glühte am gesamten Körper.  
  
Obwohl Heather seine Wunden so gut es ging versorgt hatte, konnte Elliott den Anblick des verletzten Matrosen nicht ertragen und verschwand so schnell es ging an Deck. Heather rutschte mit dem Sessel ganz nah zu dem Bett und holte sich ein Buch, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, da sie wußte, daß sie sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, wenn es Jonny nicht in den nächsten Stunden besser gehen würde.  
  
Ab und zu wischte Heather vorsichtig mit einem nassen Lappen über sein erhitztes Gesicht und hoffte immer auf eine Reaktion, doch die blieb immer aus. Sie lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück und streckte sich. Langsam kroch die Sonne über den Horizont und verdrängte die letzten Gewitterwolken, als wäre in der letzten Nacht nichts passiert. Es schien als eine Art wieder Gutmachung angesehen werden zu können, doch je älter der Tag wurde, desto schöner wurde er.  
  
Luna ließ sich bis zum späten Vormittag nicht sehen und nur Elliott, der Heather etwas zum Frühstücken brachte, erzählte ihr mit besserer Laune, was alles vorgefallen war.  
  
Die Schaluppe hatte zwar den Sturm gut überstanden, doch im Laderaum war ein kleines Loch entdeckt worden. Dies wurde nur beseitigt und schon nach ein paar Stunden verschwendete niemand mehr einen Gedanken daran.  
  
Luna kam kurz vorbei, um zu sehen, wie es Jonny B. ging, doch Heather konnte ihr keine erfreuliche Nachricht mitteilen. Sein Zustand war seit seinem Sturz unverändert. Sein Fieber war noch in den Morgenstunden zurückgegangen, doch er war bisher noch nicht zu Bewußtsein gekommen.  
  
Luna war die erste, die die schreckliche Wahrheit aussprach.  
  
„Er wird also nicht wieder gesund werden?"fragte sie vorsichtig und sah auf den schlafend scheinenden Körper.  
  
„Sieh mal. Ich war an Deck nicht dabei, doch nach seinen Verletzungen zu urteilen - und ich bin weiß Gott kein Arzt – sieht es nicht sehr gut um ihn aus, wenn wir das mal vorsichtig formulieren wollen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, welche inneren Verletzungen er hat", sagte Heather, als es plötzlich klopfte. Matthew trat kurz danach ein.  
  
„Ich habe von der Mannschaft gehört, was passiert ist. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann?"fragte er.  
  
„Nein, danke. Ich denke, wir können selbst nicht viel tun", sagte Luna und zog Elliott und Matthew mit sich, als sie wieder an Deck ging.  
  
Heather nahm erneut den nassen Lappen und wischte vorsichtig über Jonnys Gesicht. Bisher war er ihr nicht groß aufgefallen. Er war ein eher ruhiger Mensch und in sich gekehrt, doch als er so vor ihr lag, mußte sie ihn einfach in ihr Herz schließen.  
  
„Eigentlich hast du es gar nicht so schlecht, Jonny!"sagte sie und setzte sich wieder. Sie langte mit ihrer heilen Hand über den Tisch und ergriff die Weinflasche. Ein, zwei Tropfen kamen noch heraus, doch sie schien enttäuscht und sah ihn grimmig an. „Gib's doch zu, du liegst hier einfach faul rum und trinkst meinen Wein. Warte kurz, ich hole mir eine neue Flasche!"rief sie und war auch schon verschwunden. Außer Atem kam sie kurze Zeit später wieder und warf sich in den Sessel.  
  
„Eigentlich trinke ich nicht", sagte sie „doch auf dein Wohl!"Sie entkorkte die Flasche, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und verschluckte sich.  
  
„Furchtbar", krächzte sie, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam und stellte die Flasche weit von sich weg.  
  
„Zu Wein kann man mich noch rumkriegen, doch bei Rum hört mein guter Geschmack auf. Ich frage mich immer, wie manche Männer so viel davon trinken können?"fragte sie ihn und rutschte auf den Sessel herum. Sie suchte eine bequemere Position, bis sie endlich eine gefunden hatte: das eine Bein war angewinkelt, das andere hing links über die Lehne und baumelte frei in der Luft. Die Arme verschränkte sie vor ihrem Oberkörper und den Kopf ließ sie einfach hinten auf der Lehne liegen.  
  
„Meine Großmutter hat auch immer sehr viel trinken können, doch dann war sie stundenlang nicht mehr ansprechbar. Ich sag dir, das war furchtbar, denn manchmal wußte man einfach nicht, ob sie betrunken war oder nicht und wenn nicht, dann verstand sie keinen Spaß und legte jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage. Zum Glück hat sie mir nur ihren Säbel vererbt. Jaja", sie rutsche weiter auf dem Sessel herum, da es immer noch nicht sehr bequem war und erzählte weiter. „Ich wäre gern als ganz normales Mädchen aufgewachsen. Obwohl die Piraterie für ein Mädchen sehr interessant war und mich nicht in irgendwelche Traditionen und Zwänge gesteckt hat, doch manchmal wollte ich einfach in einem großen hellen Haus wohnen und nicht in der engen Kajüte auf der Morning Star. Das Schiff war ganz nett, doch tagtäglich ödet es einen an. Ich konnte nie mit anderen Kindern spielen und durch verwinkelte Gassen laufen, obwohl... ich muß gestehen ich bin oft durch dunkle Gassen gelaufen. Meistens an der Hand meiner Mutter, die sich aus irgendwelchem Schlamassel retten mußte und mich an ihrem Rockzipfel hatte. Es ist furchtbar ohne Vater aufzuwachsen, kennst du das? Ach, ich erzähle dir gerade meine ganze Lebensgeschichte und wahrscheinlich interessiert sie dich gar nicht...Meine Mutter war eine miserable Piratin, das muß ich zugeben. Sie wäre ein besseres Dienstmädchen geworden, doch natürlich mußte sie die Morning Star übernehmen, schließlich war sie das einzige Kind von Morgan und William...jaja...deshalb haben sie sie auch irgendwann geschnappt und aufgehängt."  
  
Sie schwieg kurz und sah durch den Raum, ehe sie wieder anfing.  
  
„Aber ich habe sie geliebt! Wer liebt seine eigene Mutter schon nicht? Doch heute habe ich eine ganz andere Beziehung zu ihr. Vielleicht auch weil sie tot ist...nein, auch so. ich sehe sie nicht mehr mit den Augen eines zehnjährigen Mädchens, sondern mit meinen Augen. Damals habe ich ihr bedingungslos vertraut, doch heutzutage sehe ich, daß sie nichts als Probleme hatte, die sie auch als normale Frau, also nicht als Piratin, vielleicht nicht alle gemeistert hätte, aber so. Ich muß sagen, sie tut mir leid. Ich rede zuviel von mir...Ach, wußtest du eigentlich, daß wir Dark Brown verfolgen. Luna ist wirklich verrückt ihn mit dieser Schaluppe zu verfolgen und zur Strecke bringen zu wollen!"sie lachte bis ihr Tränen kamen und durch diesen Schleier merkte sie, wie sich Jonny plötzlich bewegte.  
  
Ihre Fröhlichkeit war sofort verflogen und ihr Mund klappte auf, als er sie klar ansah und sagte: „Es ging ein Gerücht um, aber wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob der Cäptn wirklich so verrückt wäre!"  
  
Heather setzte ein Lächeln auf, doch sie mußte sich erst sammeln.  
  
„Du großer Gott! Wie lange hörst du mir schon zu?"fragte sie panisch.  
  
„Eine Weile!"meinte er nur lächelnd und richtete sich etwas auf.  
  
Heather war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, deshalb setzte sie ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht auf und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Kissen.  
  
„Du bleibst am besten liegen. Die Wunde an deinem Kopf ist sehr schlimm." Sie nahm der Lappen und begann über sein Gesicht zu wischen, ohne auf sein schelmisches Lächeln zu achten. Sorgsam wusch sie ihm auch den heilen Arm, bis sie von seinem Anstarren ganz wirr wurde.  
  
„Was soll das?"fragte sie und nahm schnell die Schale mit dem Wasser, die sie auf den großen Schreibtisch stellte, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben.  
  
„Ich mache überhaupt nichts!"sagte er, doch er sah sie weiter an, als sie sich wieder umdrehte.  
  
„Du", sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn „sagst niemanden etwas davon, klar?"fragte sie, doch er ging nicht darauf ein. Er sah sich ihre verletzte Hand an und berührte sie behutsam.  
  
„Was hast du gemacht?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich habe mich geschnitten."  
  
„Womit?"  
  
„Mit einer Weinflasche."  
  
„Ich dachte, du trinkst nicht viel?"fragte er sie und von diesem Verhör völlig überrumpelt, blieb ihr der Satz im Hals stecken. Sie konnte ihn nur fassungslos ansehen und nichts sagen.  
  
Sie war ihm nicht böse. Er verwirrte sie durch seine vielen Fragen zutiefst und obwohl sie ihn vielleicht gerade mal ein paar Minuten richtig kannte, fühlte sie sich ihm sehr verbunden.  
  
„Ich gehe am besten Luna...ich meine den Cäptn...also, ich gehe sie holen", stotterte sie verwirrt und verließ schnell die Kajüte. Luna erkannte ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sofort und kam auf sie zu.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte sie ihre Freundin.  
  
„Er ist aufgewacht", sagte sie. „Er ist wahrscheinlich aufgewacht, als ich ihm in meiner Verwirrtheit meine gesamte Lebensgeschichte erzählt habe!"  
  
„Du hast was? Dieser Kerl ist todkrank und du langweilst ihn mit deiner Lebensgeschichte, ich glaub es nicht!"  
  
„Es geht ihm scheinbar ganz gut. Was kann ich dafür, wenn er davon wach geworden ist!"rechtfertigte Heather sich und stapfte wütend davon. Luna folgte ihr in die Kapitänskajüte und sah sich den Verletzten an. Dieser lag immer noch ruhig in seinen Kissen und lächelte die beiden Mädchen keck an.  
  
„Warum macht ihr soviel Aufsehen um mich?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Weil du aus fünf Metern Höhe mitten auf das Deck geknallt bist! Reicht dir das als Antwort?"zischte Luna und wandte sich dann Heather zu.  
  
„Du hast sowieso nichts zu tun. Bleib am besten bei ihm!"  
  
Sie ging wütend zur Tür und öffnete diese. „Ach, und keine weiteren langweiligen Geschichten!"befahl sie und kehrte an Deck zurück.  
  
„Du meine Güte, wie ist die denn drauf?"fragte Jonny, als Luna die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Hat wenig geschlafen..."nuschelte Heather nur und stellte sich an das große Fenster. Sie hörte, wie Jonny sich im Bett bewegte und die Decke raschelte, doch sie mußte kurz ihre Gedanken ordnen.  
  
Sie kannte Lunas aufbrausende Art. Sie kam und ging wie die Gezeiten, doch wenn Heather sie abbekam, war sie, obwohl sie darauf gefaßt war, immer wieder konfus.  
  
Sie seufzte und drehte sich zu Jonny um. Heather erschrak, als sie sah, was er vorhatte und lief ihm schnell entgegen. Er hatte sich aus dem Bett gequält und stand nun auf wackeligen Beinen im Zimmer.  
  
„Was soll das?"fragte sie und stützte ihn. Mit aller Kraft legte sie ihn wieder in das Bett und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu.  
  
„Mensch, willst du vielleicht heute noch auf das Rahsegel klettern?"fragte sie ihn und löste vorsichtig die Bandage von seinem Kopf.  
  
„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ich schon wieder fit bin!"meinte er leise. Sie merkte ihm an, daß er sie nicht ärgern wollte.  
  
„Ist schon gut", sagte sie leise und wusch mit sauberem Wasser vorsichtig die Wunde aus. Er zuckte durch die Schmerzen kurz zusammen, biß dann jedoch die Zähne aufeinander und sagte keinen Ton mehr. Anschließend wickelte sie eine neue Bandage um seinen Kopf und schüttete das blutige Wasser aus dem Fenster ins Meer.  
  
Danach setzte sie sich wieder in den Sessel und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Und?"fragte sie schließlich.  
  
„Was und?"fragte er zurück. Er schien nicht zu wissen, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
  
„Fragst du dich nicht, warum wir Dark Brown durch die ganze Karibik verfolgen?"fragte sie. „Immerhin ist er einer der gefürchtetsten Piraten hier."  
  
„Es wird wohl Gründe dafür geben. Und wenn dieser Grund nur ein Säbel ist."  
  
„Du hast mir aber sehr gut zugehört", sagte sie und schnappte sich einen Apfel vom Tisch. Sie biß herzhaft hinein, so daß der Saft überall hin spritzte.  
  
„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"fragte sie ihn nach einiger Zeit.  
  
„Furchtbare!"  
  
„Kannst du gut atmen?"  
  
„Ich bekomme kaum Luft!"  
  
„Und schmerzt dein Arm sehr?"  
  
„Ich spüre ihn fast nicht mehr."  
  
„Also, ich würde mal sagen, daß du dir auch ein paar Rippen gebrochen hast, aber das kann sicher ein Arzt besser sagen. Ich werde Luna sagen, daß wir in einem Hafen anlaufen sollen, um nach einem Arzt zu suchen."  
  
„Wo ist denn das Ziel dieser Reise?"fragte er.  
  
„Wir vermuten Dark Brown auf Saba oder St. Eustatius. Wir werden wahrscheinlich in Martinique oder Dominica anlegen können, ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Immerhin ist dies nicht unser Schiff, aber die beiden Inseln gehören zum Glück den Franzosen und die hassen gwöhnlicherweise die Engländer."  
  
„Bist du aus England gekommen?"fragte er sie.  
  
„Großer Gott, nein. Ich bin zwischen Madagaskar und Mauritius zur Welt gekommen und ich habe England noch nie in meinem Leben betreten, obwohl mein Großvater und auch meine Großmutter von dort kamen. Ich bin ziemlich froh, daß ich nicht in diesem dreckigen Loch namens London leben mußte", sagte sie und biß erneut von dem Apfel ab.  
  
„London kann manchmal ganz schön sein", erwiderte er. „Ich bin in einem Vorort von London geboren und habe dort gelebt, bis ich zwölf war. Uns ging es nicht sehr gut und deshalb haben wir es in der neuen Welt versucht. Du siehst ja, was daraus geworden ist!"  
  
Hatten beide ein Gesprächsthema gefunden, konnten sie sich nicht voneinander losreißen. Nur zweimal verließ Heather die Kajüte. Einmal um etwas zum Essen zu holen und einmal um Elliott zu suchen, den sie nicht vernachlässigen wollte, doch er hatte sich mit Matthew in eine ruhige Ecke gesetzt und sie spielten Karten.  
  
Nachdem Heather Luna von dem Plan erzählt hatte, eine Insel anzulaufen, um einen Arzt zu konsultieren, war es so, als ob nichts zwischen den beiden vorgefallen wäre. Luna änderte sofort den Kurs und die Schaluppe nahm Kurs auf Martinique.  
  
Sie würden die Insel am nächsten Nachmittag erreichen. 


	9. Martinique

Martinique  
  
„Wir werden uns ganz normal benehmen. Am besten nehmen wir Elliott und Matthew mit. Die beiden kennen sich noch am besten mit feinen Manieren aus!"sagte Luna. Sie verließ kurz die Kajüte und kam kurze Zeit später wieder zurück. „Die beiden suchen sich Uniformen der Soldaten aus. Sie werden uns begleiten."  
  
Luna stellte sich hinter Heather und stemmte ihren Fuß gegen Heathers Rücken.  
  
„Willst du mir die Rippen brechen!"rief Heather entsetzt, als Luna ihr endlich das Korsett zuband.  
  
„Sei froh, daß einige Soldaten Kleider für ihre Frauen als Geschenke mitgenommen haben, sonst hätten wir jetzt nichts zum anzuziehen", sagte Luna und setzte sich einen eleganten Strohhut auf ihre schwarzen Haare.  
  
Heather rang immer noch um Luft, doch sie schaffte es schließlich sich das Kleid überzuziehen und ließ Luna es zuknöpfen. Mit einem Fächer begann Heather sich kühle Luft zu zu wedeln, doch schon jetzt spürte sie, wie das unbiegsame Kleidungsstück ihre Knochen aufs äußerste strapazierte.  
  
„Du hast es viel zu eng geschnürt!"beschwerte sie sich bei Luna, als diese vor ihr die beiden Treppen hochging. Sie mußten sich in einer der unteren Kajüten umziehen, da Jonny B. immer noch in der Kapitänskajüte lag.  
  
„Ich bin etwas aus der Übung gewesen!"rechtfertigte sich Luna und trat in die gleißende Sonne an Deck. Die Mannschaft starrte die beiden kurz an und erkannten ihren Cäptn kaum wieder.  
  
„Mr. Miller! Sie haben das Kommando an Bord, solange wir in der Stadt sind", sagte Luna und ging etwas undamenhaft die Brücke hinunter. Unten warteten schon Elliott und Matthew, denen die vornehmen Soldatenuniformen wirklich gut standen.  
  
Elliott hielt Luna die Hand hin, doch sie achtete nicht einmal auf ihn, als sie die Brücke verließ.  
  
Elliott sah ihr etwas unglücklich nach, doch als Heather endlich erschien hellte sich sein Blick wieder auf.  
  
„Du siehst umwerfend aus", sagte er und hielt ihr den Arm hin. Sie ergriff ihn wie ein Ertrinkender sich an einen Holzstamm klammerte.  
  
„Mich bringt diese neue englische Mode noch um!"zischte sie und fächerte sich hektisch Luft zu. „Luna hat es viel zu eng geschnürt! Ich bekomme kaum Luft!"beschwerte sie sich bei Elliott, doch er antwortete nur : „Du siehst umwerfend aus!"  
  
Heather warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu und gemeinsam machten sich die vier auf den Weg in Richtung Innenstadt.  
  
Hier und da wurden den Vieren verächtliche Blicke zugeworfen, denn die Uniformen der englischen Soldaten kannte hier jeder. Doch Heather und Luna wurden von den Frauen mit hochschätzenden Blicken geehrt. Die Mode in dieser französischen Kolonie war ähnlich derer, die zur Zeit in England herrschte und so waren Heather und Luna sehr modern gekleidet.  
  
„Am besten holt ihr beide den Arzt und wir werden uns um etwas frische Obst und Gemüse für die Mannschaft kümmern", entschied Luna und zog Matthew mit sich, der kaum mehr als ein Wort gesagt hatte. Luna hatte ihm bevor sie an Land gegangen waren die Ohren gewaschen, daß er ja nicht versuchen sollte zu fliehen.  
  
„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so gerne in einer Stadt", sagte Heather, während sie gemeinsam durch die schattigen Gassen schlenderten.  
  
„Ich komme mir vor, wie die Frau des Gouverneurs. Überall beachten dich die Menschen und grüßen dich. Niemand würde wagen ein Wort gegen mich zu erheben, wie es in Port Royal war."  
  
„Heather, das ist aber nicht unsere Welt."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte diesen Augenblick so lange wie möglich genießen, Elliott. Also, machen wir uns auf die Suche nach einem Arzt. Wahrscheinlich kann der dann auch gleich meine Rippen reparieren."Sie seufzte und zog etwas an ihrem Kleid. Selbst in den schattigen Gassen stand ihr der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie konnte nur schlecht atmen. Sie mußte sich immer wieder an Elliott festhalten, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.  
  
„Ich halte das kaum mehr länger aus!"sagte sie und wünschte sich, daß sie den Arzt schneller finden würden, bis sie plötzlich vor einem Schild stehen blieben, auf der ein Arzt seine Künste anpries. Elliott war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diesen nehmen sollten oder noch etwas weitersuchen sollten, doch Heather entschied sich sofort für diesen.  
  
Nachdem sie mit dem Arzt kurz über die Bezahlung gesprochen hatten, gingen die drei zurück zum Schiff.  
  
„Wir werden beide nehmen, denke ich", sagte Luna und lud Matthew noch einmal einen ganzen Sack Kartoffeln und einen Sack Mohrrüben auf. Dieser ächzte unter dem Gewicht, doch er sagte nichts.  
  
Luna war gerade dabei zu bezahlen und gab dem Verkäufer sein Geld, als plötzlich jemand ihre Hand packte. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine Gruppe von französischen Soldaten.  
  
„Guten Tag, Miss! Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, daß sie mit Piraten im Bund stehen", sagte der Soldat, der sie festhielt.  
  
Luna war das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen, doch solange dieser Soldat ihren Ärmel nicht hochschob, hatte sie keinen Grund zur Angst.  
  
„Ach, wirklich! Und woher haben sie ihre...Gerüchte?"fragte sie ihn hochnäsig.  
  
„Von einer sicheren Quelle", sagte der Soldat schnell und riß ihr, ohne daß sie sich wehren konnte, ihren Ärmel hoch. Die Brandmarkung als Pirat war deutlich zu erkennen und die umstehenden Bürger zogen erschrocken die Luft ein.  
  
Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, rammte sie dem Soldaten ihr Knie in den Magen, schnappte sich ihr Geld, das der Verkäufer immer noch in der Hand hatte, zog Matthew mit sich und rannte geduckt, wegen der Schüsse der Musketen, über den Platz. In einer Seitengasse ließen sich Matthew und Luna gegen eine Wand fallen und verschnauften kurze Zeit.  
  
„Ich hätte...nie gedacht...daß mir einmal so etwas...passieren würde", sagte sie außer Atem und stand wieder auf.  
  
„Wir müssen zurück zum Schiff!"Unter dem verblüfften Gesicht von Matthew riß sie ihr Kleid auseinander und ließ die edle Arbeit einfach in den Dreck fallen. Darunter trug sie eine Hose und zwei Pistolen, die sie an ihren Oberschenkeln befestigt hatte. Sie gab Matthew eine, dem immer noch der Mund offen stand.  
  
„Trägst du das immer mit dir herum?"fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
„Ich hatte heute morgen schon so eine Ahnung. Nenn es weibliche Intuition oder so. Wir müssen versuchen an den Soldaten vorbeizukommen und auf das Schiff zu gelangen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sie sich geduckt auf den Weg in Richtung Hafen.  
  
Immer wieder mußten sie sich den Weg freischießen. Sie lagen oder saßen hinter einer kleinen Mauer, schossen, luden nach, schossen erneut und luden wieder nach. Als Luna irgendwann das Schwarzpulver ausgegangen war, hatten sie keine anderen Wahl.  
  
Luna hatte noch eine Handgranate, die sie zündete und zur Ablenkung benutzte. Sie und Matthew liefen los und gemeinsam erreichten sie die Hafenmauer ohne große weitere Zwischenfälle. Hier und da wurden sie von Soldaten beschossen und mußten sich hinter Fässern und Kisten verstecken, doch die Soldaten waren sehr schlechte Schützen.  
  
Als Luna und Matthew zum letzten Schlußspurt ansetzten kam ihn ein Mann entgegen, der zufrieden sein Geld zählte. Er sah den beiden, die gerade an ihm vorbeigerannt waren, verwundert hinterher. Sie liefen auf eine Schaluppe zu und rannten um ihr Leben, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her.  
  
Luna war der Hut vom Kopf geflogen und segelte langsam in die schleimige Hafenwasserbrühe.  
  
Schon von Weitem sah sie Mr. Miller und rief : „Lichtet den Anker! Setzt die Segel! Lichtet den Anker! Setzt die Segel!"  
  
Matthew und Luna rannten die Brücke hoch und rutschten hinter die Reling. Außer Puste saßen sie dort und verschnauften erst einmal.  
  
Die Crew hatte sofort auf Lunas Befehle reagiert und blitzschnell war die Glourious aus dem Hafen geschippert.  
  
„Das war aber höchste Zeit", meinte Elliott, als Luna und Matthew endlich wieder normal atmen konnten.  
  
„Woher sollte ein Franzose wissen, daß ich ein Pirat bin?"fragte sich Luna, während sie zum Steuerrad ging. Elliott, der ihr gefolgt war, fand auch keine Antwort. Gemeinsam standen sie dort oben und sahen in die untergehende Sonne.  
  
Nun nahmen sie endlich Kurs in Richtung Saba und St. Eustatius. Elliott erzählte Luna beiläufig, daß sie einen Arzt gefunden hätten und daß dieser Jonnys Verletzungen behandelt hätte.  
  
„Wo ist Heather?"fragte Luna.  
  
„Sie ist nach unten gegangen und wollte sich etwas ausruhen. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Vielleicht hast du das Korsett wirklich etwas zu eng geschnürt!"  
  
„Ach, so etwas kann man doch leicht aushalten. Sie hätte keines anziehen brauchen. Warum hat sie es nicht so wie ich gemacht?"fragte Luna ihn leicht gereizt.  
  
„Du kennst dich auch wirklich nicht mit Kleidern aus!"meinte Elliott. „Manche Kleider sind extra so eng geschnitten, daß man sich einschnüren muß, um sie überhaupt anziehen zu können."  
  
„Aber du kennst dich wirklich gut damit aus", sagte Luna sarkastisch.  
  
„Ja! Und da es nur zwei Kleider an Bord gab, war es von Heather doch wirklich nett, das unbequemere anzuziehen!"sagte Elliott wütend und ging weg.  
  
Matthew trat völlig verschwitzt ins Innere des Schiffes, als er ein lautes Rumpeln hörte. Neugierig wie er war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach der Ursache des Geräusches, obwohl er sich lieber etwas anderes angezogen hätte. Das Rennen in der heißen Mittagssonne hatte ihn erschöpft, doch er wollte unbedingt wissen, woher das Geräusch gekommen war.  
  
Er stieg die Treppe zur zweiten Ebene hinab und horchte, doch alles war ruhig. Die meisten Männer waren an Deck und er wußte von keinem, der sich in seiner Kajüte aufhielt.  
  
Langsam ging Matthew weiter und öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen, doch er fand nichts, was das Geräusch hätte verursachen können. Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Er erschrak, doch es war nur Elliott.  
  
„Was machst du?"fragte Elliott. Beim Kartenspielen am vorigen Nachmittag hatten sich die beiden auf das Du geeinigt, solange sie noch zusammen auf dem Schiff waren.  
  
„Ich habe ein Geräusch gehört. Es hörte sich an, als ob etwas großes umgefallen wäre, aber bisher habe ich nichts gefunden und alle anderen sind noch oben an Deck", erwiderte er.  
  
„Ja, nur Heather hat sich hingelegt. Vielleicht ist sie aus dem Bett gefallen", meinte Elliott. „Ich denke, wir sollten mal nachgucken gehen."  
  
Zusammen stiegen sie noch eine weitere Leiter hinunter und gingen bis zur Kajüte, die sich Luna und Heather zur Zeit teilten.  
  
Leise öffnete Elliott die Tür und spähte in das dunkle Zimmer. Er erkannte nichts, bis er die Tür weiter aufstieß und das Licht der Laternen auf dem Gang in das Zimmer schien.  
  
„Heather!"rief Elliott aufgeregt, als er seine Freundin auf dem Boden liegen sah. „Was hat sie?"er sah Matthew hilflos an. Dieser schob sich an Elliott vorbei und kniete sich neben Heather.  
  
„Sie ist in Ohnmacht gefallen", sagte er und begann ihr Kleid zu öffnen. Er zog es ihr so weit herunter, daß er zu dem Korsett gelangte. Dann verlangte er von Elliott das Messer, das dieser bei sich trug und durchschnitt die Schnüre.  
  
Wie befreit schnappte Heather nach Luft und kam langsam wieder zu sich. Sie setzte sich geschwächt auf und sah die beiden Männer an.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme.  
  
„Das Korsett war zu eng und du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen", sagte Elliott und kniete sich neben sie. Er nahm sie stürmisch in die Arme und ließ sie erst wieder los, als sie erneut um Luft rang.  
  
Gestützt von Elliott stand sie auf. Sie schüttelte ihr Kleid und das Korsett nun ganz ab und stand im Unterkleid vor den beiden.  
  
„Ich danke euch. Ich schwöre, ich werde nie wieder ein Korsett anziehen, solange ich lebe", sagte sie und rieb sich die schmerzenden Rippen.  
  
„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann werde ich mich jetzt hinlegen. Bei mir im Kopf dreht sich alles", sagte sie ging zum Bett. Sie legte sich hinein und Matthew und Elliott ließen sie alleine. 


	10. Frei wie ein Vogel

Frei wie ein Vogel, will ich fliegen

Gegen Abend wurde an Deck wieder herzhaft gegessen. Elliott hatte sich, obwohl er nicht gerade ein begnadeter Koch war, wieder übertroffen und es blieb kein Krümel über und Luna machte sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen über die Versorgung der Crew in den nächsten Tagen. Wahrscheinlich würden die Vorräte, die noch in den Lagerräumen waren, für zwei bis drei Tage reichen, doch wenn sie Dark Brown gegenüberstehen würden, wäre das wahrscheinlich ihre kleinste Sorge.  
Sie hatte selbst das Steuer übernommen und hing ihren Gedanken nach, bis plötzlich Heather neben ihr stand. Sie hatte sich wieder die Hose und ein Hemd angezogen, so daß sie wie eine richtige Piratin aussah.  
„Hey, wie geht es dir?" fragte Luna sie und rief nach Kenningham, der das Steuer wieder übernahm. Sie hakt sich bei Heather unter und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Bug.  
„Es geht wieder. Nur meine Rippen schmerzen noch etwas", sagte Heather und zog hörbar den Atem ein.  
„Es tut mir Leid, daß das passiert ist!" meinte Luna zerknirscht.  
„Ach, vergeben und vergessen. Du bist meine Freundin und eben Luna. Ich kann dir doch nicht lange böse sein."  
„Du hättest tot sein können!" sagte Luna und ließ sich nicht so schnell entkommen. Sie wollte eine ehrliche Antwort von Heather hören, doch sie merkte, daß die es ihr wirklich nicht übel nahm.  
„Ich bin froh, daß alles noch einmal gut gegangen ist", sagte sie und lehnte sich weit über die Reling.  
„Ich auch. Aber immerhin war es mir vorher klar, daß diese Reise sehr gefährlich sein kann!" sagte Heather und lehnte sich genauso weit vor, wie Luna.  
Der Wind fegte den beiden durch die Haare und ließ ihnen Tränen in die Augen treiben.  
„Es ist wunderbar!" rief Heather und spürte auf einmal eine ungeheure Energie, wie sie sie noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. „Ich will auf den höchsten Masten klettern und wie ein Blatt durch den Wind getragen werden!" rief sie übermütig und ließ Luna alleine stehen.  
Diese blieb jedoch nicht, wo sie war, sondern lief ihrer Freundin hinterher. Gemeinsam kletterten die beiden übermütig, Seite an Seite, die Webeleinen hinauf. Immer wieder hielten sie inne und ließen sich von dem Wind durchpusten. Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Eine überschwengliche Freude verband die beiden. Das Schauspiel lockte immer mehr Crewmitglieder an, die von unten zusahen.  
Man flüsterte sich zu, das dies ein Wettklettern sei, doch das war es nicht. Heather und Luna hatten einfach mal wieder ihren Spaß, als ob sie erst zwölf und nicht neunzehn wären.  
Fünfzehn Meter hatten sie nun schon hinter sich. Sie mußten alle Kräfte aufbringen um sich gegen den Wind halten zu können, der an ihnen riß und zerrte.  
„Ich fühl mich wunderbar! Ich will fliegen und nie wieder landen!" schrie Luna in den Wind und ihre Worte wurden fortgetragen.  
„Ich auch", sagte Heather leise und nachdenklich. Seit Jahren war sie nicht mehr in die Segel geklettert und dieser Moment weckte Erinnerungen in ihr. Sie merkte, daß sie noch schwach war, und daß das Atmen ihr schwerfiel, doch sie merkte, wie sie weggetragen wurde und plötzlich wieder in den segeln der Morning Star herumturnte und ihre Mutter von unten zu ihr aufsah.  
Sie dachte an den Tag, an der sie ihre Mutter zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie wurde traurig und begann mit dem abstieg. Luna war noch voller Freude und merkte nichts von den Gefühlen ihrer Freundin und als beide gleichzeitig wieder unten ankamen, hatte Heather ihre düsteren Gedanken verscheucht und war genauso fröhlich wie vorher. Den beiden war angenehm warm und ihre Wangen leuchteten rot.  
Die Crew beklatschte die beiden, als sie wieder sicher auf dem Deck standen nur einer war nicht glücklich. Elliott kam heran und zog Heather mit einem bösen Gesichtsausdruck mit sich.  
„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest stürzen und tot sein können! Reicht es nicht, daß wir dir heute schon einmal das Leben gerettet haben?" fragte er sie böse.  
„Elliott! Ich bin erwachsen und du bist nicht mein Aufpasser! Ich kann machen was ich will und werde das auch weiterhin tun, also spiel dich nicht wie ein Vater auf! Du kannst mir meinen nie ersetzen! Außerdem hast du wahrscheinlich nichts gemacht, so wie ich dich kenne. Ich bin der Meinung, daß ich mein Leben eher Matthew zu verdanken habe, als dir!" zischte sie ihn leise, aber furchtbar wütend an, damit nicht die gesamte Mannschaft ihren Streit mitbekam.  
Heather verließ Elliott und machte sich auf den Weg unter Deck, wobei sie alle, die ihr in den Weg kamen, anmaulte.  
„Was habe ich gemacht?" fragte Elliott Luna, die nun zu ihm gekommen war und den Streit mit angehört hatte.  
„Elliott, ich muß ihr recht geben. Du bist nicht ihr Vater und kannst sie nicht immer vor allem beschützen. Das mußt du einsehen, denn wenn nicht, dann wird eure Freundschaft schneller zerbrechen, als dir lieb ist", sagte Luna und sah Heather nach, die gerade unter Deck verschwunden war.  
„Was weißt du schon von unserer Freundschaft!" meckerte Elliott und ließ Luna verwirrt stehen.  
Irgendwie war die Stimmung wie schlechtes Wetter umgeschlagen und hatte alle angesteckt, die gerade an Deck waren.  
Luna war jedoch nicht der Typ, der sich von schlechten Stimmungen beeinflussen ließ, sondern machte sich auf die Suche nach Mr. Miller, mit dem sie die nächsten Kursberechnungen vornahm.  
St. Eustatius war die nächste Insel, die die Glourious besuchen würde und vielleicht hätten sie Glück und Dark Brown würde sich schon dort versteckt halten.

Vorsichtig steckte Heather den Kopf durch die Tür und wurde, nachdem Jonny B. sie entdeckt hatte, sogleich herzlich begrüßt.  
„Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich ganz vergessen", sagte er und setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.  
Heather mußte lächeln und erwiderte: „Wie könnte ich dich vergessen." Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich wieder auf den sessel, der neben dem Bett stand.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Jonny.  
„Eigentlich sollte ich dich das lieber fragen, aber ich glaube seit der Arzt dagewesen war, geht es dir sehr viel besser."  
„Ja, ich fühle mich auch besser und habe nicht mehr so viele Schmerzen, aber was habe ich von dir gehört? Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Ja...Luna hat das Korsett etwas zu fest geschnürt." Sie merkte, wie komisch sich das anhörte, doch Jonny sah sie immer noch sehr ernst an.  
„Und jetzt geht es dir wieder gut?"   
„Ja, ich bin sogar eben wieder in die Segel geklettert. Das habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht", sagte Heather und wurde wieder nachdenklich, doch Jonny B. ließ ihr keine Zeit um melancholisch zu werden.  
„Sei froh, daß du nicht auch gefallen bist, sonst hätten sie zwei Verletzte an Bord und wir müssen schließlich noch gegen Dark Brown angehen. Immerhin brauchst du deinen Säbel zurück!" meinte er ernst und stütze sich auf seinen einen Unterarm auf.  
Heather sprang erschrocken auf und wollte ihn wieder aufhalten aufzustehen, doch das hatte er gar nicht vor. Er lehnte sich vor und drückte auf ein kleines geschwungenes Relief neben dem Bett. Sofort sprang ein kleiner Kasten in dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett auf und offenbarte einige Kostbarkeiten. Heather nahm die einzelnen Stücke in die Hand und betrachtete sie, bis ihr schließlich ein brauner Fleck in ihrer Handfläche auffiel.  
Jonny lachte auf, als sie ihn angeekelt ansah.  
„Probier sie. Sie schmecken wunderbar!" rief er und nahm ihr eine kleine Brosche aus der Hand. Als er sie in den Mund stecken wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück.  
„Was soll das?" rief sie, doch als sie sich die Brosche in ihrer Hand ansah, merkte sie, daß sie etwas zu fest zugedrückt hatte und die Brosche zerdrückt hatte.  
Sie mußte lachen, als sie merkte, daß sie Schokolade und Marzipan in der Hand hatte. Alle waren in Form von Schmuck dargestellt und sahen verblüffend echt aus.  
„Und ich dachte immer, daß ein echter Kapitän seine wertvollsten Schmuckstücke in solche Kästchen legt", sagte sie und steckte sich ein weiteres Schmuckstück in den Mund.  
„Es war furchtbar langweilig, nachdem der Arzt gegangen war, nur Elliott kam kurz, um mir das Essen zu bringen. Da habe ich eben nach dieser Geheimversteck gesucht", sagte Jonny entschuldigend.  
Als nur noch ein Stück über war, griffen Heather und Jonny gleichzeitig danach und bekamen es beide zu fassen.  
„Wer bekommt es nun?" fragte Heather, doch Jonny ließ nicht lange mit sich reden, sondern steckte das Stückchen halb in den Mund und biß eine Hälfte ab. Die andere gab er Heather, die das Stück vorsichtig in den Mund steckte.  
„Danke", sagte sie.  
„Heather, weißt du..." er brach ab und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch alleine schaffte er es nicht, also griff Heather ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn hoch, damit er sich im Bett hinsetzen konnte.  
Als sie sich wieder hinsetzen wollte, hielt er sie zurück und berührte mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig ihre.  
Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, doch sie jagte Heather kalte Schauer über den Rücken und als sie sich endlich wieder hinsetzte, wußte sie gar nicht, was sie nun sagen sollte.  
„Jonny, ich..." begann sie, doch er legte ihr nur den Finger auf den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Es tut mir Leid! Nein! Eigentlich tut es mir nicht Leid, denn seitdem ich dich zum ersten Mal am Kai neben Luna gesehen habe, wollte ich das machen. Es kam einfach über mich. Du bist so wundervoll und ich bin dir so dankbar, daß du bei mir geblieben bist und mir Gesellschaft geleistet hast und..."  
„Jonny, es hat mich einfach überrascht. Und ich bin dir überhaupt nicht böse", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir werden von der Rückseite an die Insel heranschippern", meinte Mr. Miller und beriet sich gerade mit Luna. Sie hielt eine etwas zerrissene Karte vor sich und fuhr mit dem Finger über die verschiedenen Routen, die sie nehmen könnten.  
„Wir müssen ihn einfach überrumpeln, dann haben wir eine Chance!" sagte Luna und sah ihren ersten Maat an.  
Dieser runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Die Männer werden auf jeden Fall hinter uns stehen. Sie haben nichts zu verlieren und werden auch gegen den berüchtigtsten aller Piraten angehen."  
„Das habe ich auch nicht anders erwartet!" sagte Luna. „Immerhin habe ich den besten ersten Maat, den man sich vorstellen kann. Wir werden die Crew aufteilen. Am besten geht ein Teil an Land und erkundet die Insel und der andere Teil bleibt an Bord. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein!"  
„Vor allem nach der Sache in Martinique. Ich frage mich nur noch, wer uns verraten haben könnte?" fragte Mr. Miller Luna.

„Ich mich auch. Außerdem waren vorher noch nie britische Soldaten in Tortuga. Das ist alles sehr merkwürdig."  
„Zu Beginn hatte ich Storc in Verdacht. Er hatte sich sehr heftig dagegen gesträubt unter einer Frau zu dienen, die noch nicht einmal halb so alt ist wie er."  
„Das wußte ich gar nicht. Warum haben Sie mir das nicht erzählt?"  
„Ich hielt es für besser sie ihr eigenes Bild machen zu lassen, doch Storc hatte, auch wenn er die Royal Navy nach Tortuga gerufen hatte, keine Gelegenheit die Soldaten nach Martinique zu schicken. Wie denn auch? Immerhin saß er an den Pfosten gekettet im Laderaum."  
„Sie haben Recht Mr. Miller, doch wir haben eine undichte Stelle in unserer Crew und die gilt es zu finden, aber zuerst, werden wir mit Dark Brown abrechnen!"

Gesagt, getan.  
Den ganzen Nachmittag und den nächsten Vormittag verbrachte die Crew damit, Kanonen bereit zu machen, Musketen zu säubern und ihre Entermesser zu putzen. Die Vorfreude auf das anstehende Ereignis war gedämpft, doch hin und wieder ließ sie sich erkennen.  
Dann endlich war es soweit. Die Insel lag nur noch ein paar Meilen vor ihnen und Luna teilte die Crew ein.  
„Mr. Miller! Sie nehmen Kenningham, Dunway und Essie mit und werden an Bord bleiben. Clause, Evans, Potcauld und ich werden in der Nacht das Schiff verlassen und gegen Mitternacht zurückkehren. Dann werden wir nicht gesehen", erklärte sie Mr. Miller. „Clause! Holen Sie Storc aus dem Laderaum. Er hat lange genug am Pfosten gesessen. Es wird Zeit, daß er zeigt, auf welcher Seite er steht!" rief Luna ihre Befehle.  
Als alle Mitglieder der Mannschaft beschäftigt waren, sah Luna Heather. Sie stand in der Nähe der Treppe, die zum Steuerrad führte und sah dem Treiben zu.  
„Ich werde mit an Land gehen!" sagte Heather bestimmt, als Luna sich vor sie stellte. Heather trug nun auch wieder eine Hose und sah genauso berüchtigt aus, wie Luna.  
„Du bleibst hier!" erwiderte Luna bestimmt, doch Heather ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.  
„Luna! Du hast ein Gefühl in mir geweckt, daß ich vorher nur damals hatte. Es ist immer stärker geworden und ich weiß jetzt, wozu ich geboren bin."  
„Heather, du bist aus einer alten Piratenfamilie, aber muß du als letztes Mitglied nun auch schon sterben? Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben vor dir und das solltest du auch nutzen."  
„Wozu kann man ein Leben nutzen, wenn man keine Zukunft besitzt?" fragte Heather traurig.  
„Jeder hat eine Zukunft, auch wenn wir sie heute noch nicht erkennen. Es wird zu einer Schlacht mit Dark Brown kommen und du solltest sie auf jeden Fall noch erleben! Bleib an Bord, bitte!" sagte Luna eindringlich.   
Sie wurde von Clause gerufen und ließ ihre Freundin, ohne auf die Antwort zu warten, stehen. Heather wußte, daß Luna recht hatte. Außerdem blieben Elliott, Jonny B. und Matthew auch auf der Schaluppe und so würde es nicht sehr langweilig werden.  
Heather hatte keine Lust mehr draußen zu bleiben und wollte Jonny etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Sie ging wieder in das dunkle Innere des Schiffes und öffnete leise die Tür zur Kapitänskajüte, um Jonny nicht zu wecken, falls er noch schlafen würde.  
Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht, denn Jonny stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür vor dem großen Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas auf einen kleinen Zettel.  
„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß es dir schon wieder so gut geht," sagte Heather und legte ihm die Arme um den Bauch. Jonny drehte sich erschrocken von ihrer Umarmung um und ließ den Zettel schnell verschwinden.  
„Es war so langweilig im Bett", sagte er.  
„Das solltest du auf keinen Fall Luna sagen. Sie würde veranlassen, daß du sofort die Kajüte räumst..."  
„Und das werde ich auch!" sagte plötzlich jemand von der Tür her. Dort stand Luna und sah sich das Schauspiel aus einiger Entfernung an.  
„Ich werde sofort zurück in meine Kajüte gehen", sagte Jonny, löste sich aus der Umarmung und humpelte aus der Kajüte.  
„Ich wußte gar nicht, daß ihr euch so nahe steht," sagte Luna und schloß die Tür. Sie streckte sich und löste den Knoten ihres Halstuches.  
„Wir stehen uns nicht nahe, so wie du das ausdrückst!" entgegnete Heather und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Okay, ich will mich auch nicht in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen", sagte Luna und warf sich in den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch.  
„Bleibst du nun auch?" fragte Luna.  
„Ja!" entgegnete Heather kurz.  
„Okay."  
„Fein."  
„Gut."  
„Toll."  
„Dann gibt es nichts mehr?"  
„Nein, dann gibt es nichts mehr!" sagte Heather und verließ Luna.  
Doch sobald sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und eine Treppe weiter nach unten gegangen war, wurde sie wieder leise geöffnet.  
„Habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Elliott und schob sich in den Raum.  
„Nein, man ist nur manchmal nicht einer Meinung."  
„Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Es wäre zu gefährlich für sie", sagte Elliott und legte die Arme um Luna.  
„Meinst du wirklich?"  
„Ich fände es furchtbar, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde."  
„Und mir?" fragte Luna vorsichtig.  
„Dir natürlich erst recht", sagte Elliott und schob ihre Haare aus dem Nacken, damit er ihren Hals küssen konnte.  
„Ich...finde...es...auch...für...dich...viel...zu...gefährlich", sagte Elliott und küßte nach jedem Wort Lunas Haut.  
„Bleib bei mir!" sagte Elliott, während seine Hände immer weiter unter ihr Hemd wanderten.  
„Ich bin der Cäptn! Ich kann nicht hier bleiben."  
„Dann komm ich mit", sagte er plötzlich, doch ohne sich seiner Worte bewußt zu sein. Er knöpfte ihr Hemd immer weiter auf, bis sie ihm zustimmte. Er war völlig verstört, doch zurücknehmen konnte er sein Angebot nun auch nicht mehr.

„Warum will sie mich nicht mitnehmen?" fragte Heather leise. Sie lag mit Jonny in seiner Koje. Er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt und streichelte langsam ihre Schulter.  
„Es ist bestimmt sehr gefährlich..."  
„Fang du nicht auch noch damit an. Ich weiß was es heißt mit der Gefahr zu leben. Meine Mutter war seit meiner Geburt immer auf der Flucht. Ich hatte keine Freunde, keine Spielsachen und natürlich auch kein normales Zuhause. Also erzähl mir nicht, was es heißt mit der Gefahr zu leben!"  
„Ist schon gut...ich meinte es nicht so", sagte Jonny B.  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht so aus der Haut fahren. Es hat mich nur so aufgeregt, daß Luna mich immer wie ein Kleinkind behandelt. Ich bin schließlich nur ein dreivierteljahr jünger als sie."  
„Immerhin bist du dann bei mir", sagte er.

„Ja, ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich ist es so einfach besser." Sie kuschelte sich noch mehr an Jonny B. heran und schlief in seiner Umarmung ein.

Clause, Evans, Potcauld, Elliott und Luna saßen im Beiboot und wurden gerade zu Wasser gelassen.  
„Und daß sie mir keine Dummheiten machen!" rief Luna gutgelaunt Mr. Miller zu, der mit den anderen, die an Bord geblieben waren, dem kleinen Schiff nachsahen, wie es immer näher an die Insel heranruderte.  
Die Glorious lag in einer kleinen Bucht, die unbewohnt war. Niemand hatte ihr Ankommen bemerkt und so konnten die fünf in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit heimlich zur Insel rudern.  
Es war ein schöner warmer Abend und Heather stand noch lange an der Reling, um ihren Freunden nachzusehen, selbst, bis sie schon lange in der Dunkelheit verschwunden waren.  
„Was meinte Luna damit, als sie zu Mr. Miller sagte, halten sie sich an den Codex?" fragte plötzlich jemand neben Heather. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.  
„Matthew? Du hast mich erschreckt." Sie ließ sich an der Reling hinuntergleiten und setzte sich auf das Deck. Er setzte sich neben sie.  
„Der Codex geht auf die Piraten Barthollomew und Morgan zurück. Sie waren die beiden ersten Piraten, die den Codex aufgeschrieben hatten. Er ist zwar mehr so eine Art Handbuch, als kein richtiges...mir fehlt das Wort... Gesetz. So!"  
„Und warum hat sie das zu ihm gesagt?"  
„Es soll heißen, daß wir, wenn sie nicht im Morgengrauen wieder an Bord sind, alleine weitersegeln und Mr. Miller vorübergehend zum Kapitän ernannt wird. Es ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ich bin sicher, sie werden pünktlich zurückkommen", sagte Heather und lächelte ihn an. In diesem Augenblick kam Jonny B. an Deck an sah die beiden an der Reling sitzen. Ein kurzes Funkeln trübte seinen Blick, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu Kenningham ging, der am Bug saß und sein Entermesser schliff.  
„Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet!" sagte Matthew und wollte aufstehen, doch Heather hielt ihn zurück.  
„Warum tust du das?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Was?" er schien verwirrt.  
„Rede doch mal normal, so daß auch ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet ", äffte sie ihn nach. „Sag doch einfach, Danke oder etwas ganz normales."  
„Okay", er lächelte sie an. „Ich werde es das nächste Mal versuchen."  
Während er wieder unter Deck ging, sah sie ihm nach. Insgesamt hatte sich die Sache, nach einem sehr schlechten Anfang ganz gut entwickelt.  
Heather stand auf und wollte auch unter Deck gehen, um sich etwas hinzulegen, doch auf einmal stellte sich Jonny B. ihr in den Weg.  
„Was wollte er?" fragte er böse und hielt sie fest.  
„Gar nichts. Wir haben uns einfach etwas unterhalten."  
„Das sah für mich aber nicht nach gar nichts aus!"  
„Was gehen dich meine Gespräche an. Außerdem kann ich mich mit jedem unterhalten, mit dem ich will." Langsam wurde sie auch böse, doch auf einmal wurde Jonnys Stimme wieder ganz weich.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin etwas angespannt, weil wir bald Dark Brown gegenüber stehen!"  
„Ich versteh das schon", sagte sie kurz und löste sich dann aus seinen Armen. Sie ging unter Deck in die Kapitänskajüte und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie konnte nicht einschlafen, weil ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumkreisten.

„Wie lange müssen wir noch gehen?" fragte Elliott ungehalten, ehe Luna ihm wieder den Mund zuhalten konnte.  
„Tscht!" flüsterte sie. „Willst du, daß sie uns alle finden?"  
Darauf gab er keine Antwort. Ihm war viel zu warm, seine Klamotten waren durchgeschwitzt und die Moskitos ließen sich sein Blut schmecken. Hin und wieder schlug er einige tot, doch irgendwann war er einfach zu müde dafür.  
Den anderen schien es besser zu gehen als ihm. Sie liefen geduckt und lautlos durch den Wald und achteten nicht einmal auf die vielen Schlangen und Tiere, die sich überall um sie herum befanden.  
Luna hatte ihm noch bevor sie die Insel erreicht hatten erklärt, daß St. Eustatius von Niederländern bewohnt wurde, es jedoch eine schwer zugängliche Insel war, auf der sich oft Piraten versteckten.  
„Was wollen wir hier überhaupt?" fragte Elliott nun etwas leiser.  
„Wir werden sehen, ob wir Männer von Dark Brown sehen..." flüsterte Luna leise, ehe sie sich und einige andere hinter ein dichtes Gebüsch zog. Vor ihnen kreuzten gerade drei wild aussehende Männer den Weg. Sie trugen Fackeln und schnitten mit ihren Macheten alles weg, was ihnen in den Weg kam.  
„Waren das welche?" fragte Elliott leise, als sie weitergingen.

„Wohl ja. wir sind auf jeden Fall auf der richtigen Spur." Erwiderte Luna und kroch langsam weiter. Es war nun wieder stockfinster, nur ab und zu leuchtete der Mond auf eine Lichtung und gab ihnen den Weg frei. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, doch Elliott schien der einzige zu sein, der müde war. Er stolperte mehr vorwärts, als daß er ging und Luna erkannte, daß sie ihn am besten auf dem Schiff hätte lassen sollen.  
Die fünf gingen gerade an einer steilen, aber nicht allzu tiefen Schlucht vorbei. Jeder versuchte in der Dunkelheit seine Füße richtig zu setzten und nicht hinabzustürzen, doch Elliott, in einem Anfall von Müdigkeit, verfehlte zum Ende den Boden und fiel mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei die vier Meter in das schlammige Loch. Luna und die anderen liefen erschrocken zu einer Stelle, von der sie in den Krater hinabsteigen konnten und halfen dem etwas matschigen Elliott wieder auf die Beine.  
„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst aufpassen!" zischte Luna ihn an.  
„Jetzt werde uns Dark Browns Leute sicher gehört haben!" sagte sie noch, ehe ein leise Knacken alle auffahren ließ. „Das würde ich genauso sehen!" sagte jemand von oben.  
Über der Schlucht standen die drei Kerle, die ihnen vorhin schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen waren und hielten ihre geladenen Musketen auf sie.  
„Das wird Dark Brown aber freuen, daß wir ihm die selbsternannte Piratin Luna Sparrow vorbeibringen!" rief der eine und packte Luna grob am Hangelenk, als die fünf aus der Grube kletterten.  
„Wag es ja nicht, mich anzufassen!" zischte Luna und schlug dem Pirat die Hand weg. Von dieser Gegenwehr überrascht, ließ er sich einschüchtern und stieß sie nur vorsichtig mit dem Gewehrkolben weiter.

Heather saß in der Kapitänskajüte auf dem Stuhl und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte etwas geschlafen, doch schon bald war sie wieder aufgewacht und wußte nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sie starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, als sie plötzlich etwas spürte. Ein kalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken, doch sie konnte nichts damit anfangen. Kurz danach verschwand das Gefühl wieder und sie blieb zweifelnd alleine zurück. Sie stand auf und streckte sich. Der Morgen würde bald anbrechen und Luna und die anderen waren immer noch nicht zurück.  
Sie ging an Deck, wo ihr der kalte Morgenwind entgegen blies.  
„Haben sie schon etwas entdeckt?" fragte Heather Kennningham, der mit einem Fernrohr die Bucht absuchte.  
„Nein, tut mir ‚Leid."  
„Wir werden noch warten!" sagte Mr. Miller, der nun auch dazu getreten war.  
„Wir können nicht mehr lange warten. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wenn es hell wird, müssen wir die Insel hinter uns gelassen haben!" sagte Heather.  
„Ich weiß, aber wir können nicht segeln, solange die anderen nicht zurück sind", erwiderte Mr. Miller.  
„Ich weiß. Dennoch müssen wir uns an ihren Befehl halten!" warf Kenningham ein.  
„Wir werden noch warten und nicht das Schlimmste hoffen", sagte Heather. Sie setzte sich auf die Reling und starrte in die Dunkelheit, die langsam dem neuen Tag wich.  
Etwas hatte sich verändert, doch nur sie schien das bemerkt zu haben.


	11. Die Jagd

Die Jagd

„Was wird er mit uns machen?" fragte Elliott leise, die neben ihm hängende Luna, doch sie war so in Gedanken versunken, daß sie nicht auf seine Frage reagierte.  
Dark Brown hatte sie unter Deck bringen lassen, um noch zu warten, doch selbst Luna wußte, daß sie auf ihren Tod warteten. Wahrscheinlich würde er die Glorious in eine Falle locken, um die gesamte Mannschaft auf einen Schlag zu töten.

Luna kannte die Geschichte mit Morgan Adams, Heathers Großmutter. Sie hoffte nur, daß Heather noch frühzeitig entkommen war, um einen großen Vorsprung zu haben.  
Luna hoffte, daß Dark Brown sie an seinem Rahsegel hängen würde. Diese Todesart war bewährt und war für die Todeskandidaten die schnellste. Einige Piraten hatten jedoch Spaß daran, ihre Feinde von der Reling ins Meer zu stoßen und zuzusehen, wie sie ertranken. Die schlimmste Art zu sterben war für Luna jedoch die, die Dark Brown bevorzugte. Er ließ seine Feinde über die Reling gehen und begann dann, auf die Menschen im Wasser zu schießen, sie jedoch nicht umzubringen. Entweder wurde der Todeskandidat von Haien angefallen, ertrank oder verblutete jämmerlich. Wenn Luna an diese Todesart dachte, lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter.  
„Luna?" Elliott stieß seine Freundin an, worauf sie zusammenzuckte.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie leicht ärgerlich.  
„Du warst so in Gedanken. Denkst du, daß Heather uns hier herausholen wird?" fragte Elliott.  
Jetzt, wo er Luna so ansah, mußte sie lächeln. Wie alle hing auch er mit am Rücken gefesselten Händen an der Wand, doch irgendwie sah es bei ihm verdrehter aus, als bei den anderen. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß er noch vor einiger Zeit versucht hatte sich so zu drehen und wenden, daß seine Arme nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken verschränkt waren.  
„Du solltest aufhören zu versuchen, hier herauszukommen. Die Fesseln sind so angebracht, daß..." plötzlich stockte sie. Elliott hatte zum letzten Mal versucht sich aus dieser unbequemen Lage zu befreien und plötzlich saß er auf dem Boden und war mit den Händen über dem Kopf gefesselt.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" staunte Luna und sah ihn von der Seite an.  
„Keine Ahnung! Auch ein blindes Huhn findet einmal ein Korn!"  
„Aber viel bringt uns das auch nicht mehr, denn die anderen werden sich an den Codex halten und ihre eigene Haut retten!" sagte Luna bitter, doch noch bevor sie weiterreden konnte, hörte die kleine Gruppe einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall.  
Luna wußte genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte.  
„Heather!"

Heather stand mit erhobenem Degen auf der Reling und hielt sich fest. Die Glorious feuerte aus allen Rohren, obwohl die Crew wußte, daß sie es nie mit der Seahawk aufnehmen konnten.  
„Feuert aus allen Rohren. Wir müssen versuchen ihr Munitionsdepot zu treffen, nachdem wir die anderen gefunden haben!" schrie sie Mr Miller zu.  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Männer hatte sich schon bereit gemacht und ihre Entermesser gezogen.  
„Wir müssen näher an sie dran!" rief Heather und sprang von der Reling. Sie steckte den Degen in ihren Gürtel und zog sich Handschuhe an. Matthew, der sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, kam unsicher auf sie zu.  
„Was hast du vor?"  
„Wir werden sie entern, die anderen retten und heile wieder aus dieser Sache herauskommen!" rief Heather gutgelaunt. Sie nahm sich eine Muskete, die unerklärlicherweise auf dem Boden lag, prüfte sie kurz und gab sie dann Matthew.

„Ich hoffe du kannst damit umgehen!" es war mehr eine Festellung, als eine Frage, deshalb wartete Heather auch nicht mehr auf seine Antwort, sondern warf, als die Glorious nah genug an der Seahawk war, ihren Enterhaken aus.  
Auf der Seahawk war das Vorgehen nicht unentdeckt geblieben und einige von Dark Browns Männern warteten schon ungeduldig auf die Enterer.  
Als ob der Wind gedreht hätte, waren alle auf einmal ruhig. Unnatürliche Stille legte sich über die beiden Schiffe und erst als Dark Brown an Deck kam, ging ein Raunen durch die Mannschaft der Glorious.  
„Gebt auf!" rief er. „Ich habt keine Chance zu siegen. Ergebt euch und ich werde Milde walten lassen."  
Heather schnaubte verächtlich und rief: „Laßt euch nicht blenden. Bisher hatte er noch nie einen seiner Feinde gehen lassen! Männer! Macht euch bereit!" Heather und die anderen zogen ihre Entermesser, nahmen sich einige Taue und enterten damit die Seahawk.  
Dark Browns Männer wehrten sich, doch von der Entschlossenheit überrumpelt ließen sie sich kurz zurückdrängen, so daß Heather und die anderen einen guten Einstieg hatten.  
„Vorsicht!" rief Heather und zog blitzschnell ihre Muskete, um einen von Dark Browns Männern zu töten, der gerade auf Matthew gezielt hatte.  
„Danke!" sagte Matthew, der sich nur schwer gegen die Brutalität der Piraten wehren konnte.  
Der Kampf ging nun auf beiden Schiffen weiter, doch Heather kämpfte sich auf der Seahawk bis unter Deck vor. Sie mußte auf ihrem Weg zu Luna und den anderen immer wieder einige Männer töten, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten, doch als sie vor einer verschlossenen Tür ankam, wußte sie, daß sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.  
Sie warf sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür, doch mehr als eine schmerzende Schulter war nicht erreicht worden. Heather sah sich grübelnd um. Dann blickte sie auf die Muskete in ihrer Hand und lud diese nach. Sie schoß zweimal auf die dicke Eichentür, doch die Tür bewegte sich immer noch nicht.  
„Heather?" rief jemand von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Luna!" antwortete Heather, die die Stimme ihrer Freundin erkannt hatte.  
„Du mußt uns hier herausholen!" rief Luna von drinnen, doch Heather erklärte ihr, daß sie die Tür nicht öffnen konnte.  
Heather stand immer noch grübelnd vor der Tür, als jemand sie von hinten packte und schmerzhaft gegen die Wand drückte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und konnte sich in der Umklammerung keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen, doch sie zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Das rissige Holz schürfte ihre Wange auf und brannte wie tausend kleine Nadeln auf ihrer Haut. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, doch sie konnte einfach nicht mehr, bis sie plötzlich ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte und der Griff an ihrem Hals sich lockerte.  
Erschöpft fiel sie nach hinten, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch fangen und drehte sich vorsichtig um.  
„Matthew!" Heather blickte ihn ungläubig an, während sie sich noch die letzten Splitter von der verschrammten Wange wischte.  
Er hielt einen zerbrochenen Stuhl vor sich, den er nun an die Seite warf.  
„Wir sollten jetzt die Tür öffnen!" sagte er und schob Heather zur Seite.  
Er steckte einige Dynamitstangen in die Ritzen der schweren Eichentür und rief zu Luna und den anderen: „Haltet euch von der Tür fern!", ehe er ein Streichholz anzündete und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aus den Angeln sprengte.  
Heather und Matthew stiegen über die letzten Reste der Tür ins Zimmer, in dem die anderen gefangen gehalten wurden. Mit ihrem Degen zerschlug Heather nach einigen Schwierigkeiten die Ketten und befreite so ihre Freunde.  
Sie fiel Elliott und Luna um den Hals, ehe sie die beiden zur Eile antrieb. Ihr Vorgehen würde nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben. Deshalb liefen die Gefangenen schnell aus der kaputten Tür heraus und wollten gerade an Deck stürmen, als Luna plötzlich stehen blieb. Sie öffnete eine Seitentür, ließ sie offen, rannte zur nächsten, öffnete auch diese und schien endlich gefunden zu haben, was sie suchte.  
Sie nahm sich Matthews Muskete, ging damit zu einem schweren Eisenschrank und schoß das Schloß weg. Luna trat die Tür auf und holte sich ihre und die Waffen der anderen. Erst als alle wieder ordentlich bewaffnet waren, gingen sie an Deck, doch dort angekommen, mußten sie feststellen, daß sich inzwischen einiges geändert hatte. Dark Brown hatte die restliche Mannschaft zusammengedrängt und redete leise mit ihnen, doch Mr Miller sagte nichts, so daß er die volle Gewalttätigkeit von Dark Brown zu spüren kam. Dieser schlug ihm so hart ins Gesicht, daß Mr. Miller nach hinten taumelte und hätten ihn die anderen nicht gestützt, so wäre er gefallen.  
Unentdeckt waren die sieben in der Tür stehengeblieben und überlegten angestrengt, wie sie das Blatt noch wenden könnten.  
„Ich werde mich stellen. Vielleicht läßt er euch frei!" sagte Heather leise, doch die anderen protestierten.  
„Dark Brown hat noch nie jemanden frei gelassen!" wisperte Luna. „Wir brauchen einfach ein Wunder!" und noch bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, wurde die Seahawk von einer Kanonenkugel getroffen.  
„Was zur Hölle..." stotterte Heather und überlegte angestrengt, von welchem Schiff die Schüsse kommen konnten, denn kein normales Schiff würde Dark Brown angreifen und die Glorious war in die Hände von Dark Brown gefallen.  
„Es ist Death Jack Lang!" rief Luna aufgeregt, als sie als erste einen Blick auf das Schiff werfen konnte.  
Ohne auf die Folgen zu achten, liefen die sieben an Deck und waren genauso überrascht, wie Dark Brown. In diesem heillosen Durcheinander konnte sich der Rest von Lunas Mannschaft befreien und nachdem Death Jack Lang elegant auf die Seahawk geschwungen war, hatten sie ihre Waffen wiederergattert.  
„Es ist wirklich schade, daß ihr mich nicht zu eurer netten, kleinen Party eingeladen habt", sagte Death Jack Lang und sah sich nur kurz an Deck um.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mußte sich Dark Brown seiner Angst stellen und alle an Deck sahen es. Es gab nur einen Menschen, vor dem Dark Brown Angst hatte und vor dem er immer geflüchtet war, und das war Death Jack Lang.  
„Ich wußte nicht...Wenn ich gewußt hätte..." „Schweigt!" rief Death Jack Lang und begann die Männer zu inspizieren.  
Als er vor Luna stehen blieb, stockte dieser das Herz. Es gab viele Geschichten über Death Jack Lang und eine war grausamer als die andere. Death Jack Lang sollte jedoch nicht sehen, daß sie vor dem Tod Angst hatte, deshalb hob sie den Kopf noch etwas höher und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hatte schon leicht graue Haare und mochte vielleicht schon jenseits der vierzig gewesen sein, doch seine Augen strahlten, im Gegensatz zu seinem Körper, Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. Luna erschrak kurz und schüttelte den Kopf, um den Blick nicht erwidern zu müssen.  
„Ich wollte dich schon mein ganzes Leben lang kennen lernen, Luna Sparrow!" flüsterte er, so daß es niemand hören konnte.  
Luna war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, als sie Death Jack Lang anstarrte. Heather sah ihrer Freundin an, daß etwas nicht stimmte, doch sie wußte nicht was. Death Jack Lang ging langsam weiter, als plötzlich hinter ihm ein Mann von Dark Brown seine Muskete zog und auf ihn schoß, doch nicht Death Jack Lang, sondern der Mann ging zu Boden. Wie gespannt standen alle an Deck und hatten dem Schauspiel, was kaum eine halbe Sekunde gedauert hatte, zugesehen.  
„Wißt ihr nicht", sagte Death Jack Lang und drehte sich langsam um, „daß man einen Mann niemals von hinten erschießt?" fragte er und blies den Qualm aus seiner Muskete. Als ob dies der Startschuß gewesen wäre, begannen nun Dark Bronws, Death Jack Langs und Lunas Männer miteinander auf den drei Schiffen, die kaum zwei Meter auseinander lagen, zu kämpfen.  
Für Heather war dies ein wunderbar befreiendes Ereignis. Sie wich blitzschnell einem Säbel aus, drehte sich und durchschnitt dem einen von Dark Browns Männern die Kehle. Selbst Matthew, für den diese ganze Situation neu war, verteidigte sich sehr geschickt, wobei er jedoch sehr darauf achtete, seine Gegner nur zu verwunden und nicht zu töten.  
„Du mußt zustechen!" rief Heather ihm durch den ganzen Lärm zu, doch er sah nur kurz auf, als habe er etwas gehört, doch war sich dann nicht mehr sicher und achtete weiter auf seine Feinde.  
„Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte plötzlich jemand hinter Heather. Sie hatte sich in eine ruhigere Ecke zurückgezogen und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die verschwitzte Stirn ab.  
„Was?" fragte sie erschrocken und drehte sich um, doch als sie Jonny B. erblickte, atmete sie wieder aus.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!" zischte sie und wollte noch auf seine Antwort warten, doch mehrere üble Schurken stürzten sich auf die beiden. Jonny B. drückte Heather noch schnell einen Kuß auf den Mund, ehe er sich wieder ins Getümmel stürzte.  
Elliott war immer dicht hinter Luna geblieben, die geschickt die Hiebe abwehrte und hier und da auch einige erschoß.  
„Wie lange geht so eine Schlacht normalerweise?" fragte Elliott und wich den Hieben eines anderen Piraten aus.  
„Schwer zu sagen. Death Jack Lang wird dieses Gemetzel nicht sehr lange dauern lassen."  
Elliott sah nicht sehr beruhigt aus, als er das hörte.


	12. Dark Brown

Dark Brown

„Ihr seid mir schon eine ganze Zeit auf der Spur. Habt ihr geglaubt, ich würde das nicht merken?" fragte er leise, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zu ihnen umdrehte.  
Luna, Elliott und die anderen standen gefesselt vor Dark Brown, während er sie verhöhnte.  
„Ich wußte schon immer, daß wir uns eines Tages begegnen würden, Luna Sparrow, doch ich habe immer gedacht, ihr wärt schlauer. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, daß ihr mir gefolgt seid, euer erster Fehler, doch die Freundschaft zu einer Adams, war euer größter Fehler!" sagte er und nahm den Säbel, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und kam damit auf Luna zu.  
„Erkennt ihr ihn?" fragte er so dicht vor ihrem Gesicht, daß sie seinen schlechten Atem einatmen mußte.  
„Euch steht dieser Säbel nicht zu!" sagte Luna mutig, doch mußte schnell erkennen, daß sie besser den Mund gehalten hätte.  
Dark Brown stand ganz langsam auf und schrie dann: „Mir steht dieser Säbel mehr zu, als irgend jemand anderem."  
Leise, nur so daß es Luna hören konnte, sagte er: „Mein Vater wurde durch ihre Großmutter getötet. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, sie mit ihrem eigenen Säbel umzubringen und somit meinen Vater zu rächen."  
„Ach, wenn es weiter nichts ist. Rache ist immer ein schöner und einfacher Grund für einen Mord", sagte Luna recht unüberlegt, doch auf einmal scherte sich Dark Brown nicht mehr um seine Gefangenen. Er befahl seinen Männern sie nach unten zu bringen und beim ersten Sonnenstrahl loszusegeln.  
Gedankenversunken setzte sich Dark Brown wieder in seinen Stuhl und hielt noch einige Zeit den Säbel in seiner Hand. Er lächelte ihn träumerisch an und schien mit seinen Gedanken sehr weit weg zu sein.

„Er weiß es!" sagte Heather plötzlich.  
„Was?" fragte Mr Miller, weil er ihre Ausführungen nicht verstanden hatte.  
„Es ist logisch. Warum haben wir es nicht früher bemerkt? Dark Brown spielt Katz und Maus mit uns. Alles war geplant gewesen, seitdem die Sache damals passiert war."  
„Heather, welche Sache? Wenn ich verstehen soll, was du meinst, mußt du mir alles erzählen."  
„Also, meiner Großmutter gehörte mein Säbel, den nun Dark Brown hat. Der Vater meiner Großmutter hatte drei Brüder von denen er und zwei andere Teile eine Karte bekamen, die zu eine spanischen Goldschatz führte. Der vierte Bruder hat, nur um an die Karte zu kommen, seine Brüder getötet und wollte selbst meine Großmutter töten, als diese sich nicht mit ihm zusammenschließen wollte. Und so hat sie diesen Mistkerl, um sich selbst zu schützen, in die Hölle geschossen. Dark Brown ist der Sohn ihres Onkels, der sich jetzt, da er den Säbel meiner Großmutter erkannt hat, an der letzten Adams rächen will. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm gewesen sein und Luna in die Falle laufen lassen." Heather setzte sich auf die blankgescheuerten Planken und starrte hinaus auf das glitzernde Wasser.  
„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir alle haben es nicht gemerkt. Aber jetzt sollten wir kein Trübsal blasen. Luna und die anderen werden nicht mehr zurückkommen und deshalb müssen wir uns jetzt in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Mr Miller.  
Nach Lunas Willlen wurde er Kapitän und ließ den Anker lichten und allles fertig zum Auslaufen machen, als Heather plötzlich aufsprang.  
„Nein, er würde uns sofort einholen. Außerdem sind die anderen bei ihm an Bord und ich werde nicht noch einmal zulassen einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Nehmen Sie Kurs auf ihn, Mr. Miller!" rief Heather.  
„Heather, ich weiß ihre Anteilnahme zu schätzen, aber wir haben keine Chance gegen ihn..."  
„Und gerade darin liegt unsere Stärke. Er wird nicht damit rechnen, wenn wir direkt auf ihn zusteuern. Außerdem weiß ich, daß die anderen in seiner Gewalt sind!"  
„Und woher bitte?"  
„Ahhh!" Heather riß die Arme in den Himmel und ging vor ihm auf und ab. „Ich weiß es eben!"  
„Vielleicht sollten wir es versuchen!" sgate Matthew plötzlich, der gerade eben an Deck gekommen war. Die anderen Männer hatten der ungewöhnlichen Unterhaltung zwischen Mr. Miller und Heather zugehört und wußten nicht recht, was sie tun sollten.  
„Aber der Cäptn meinte, wir sollten uns an den Codex halten!" rief Jonny B. von weiter hinten.  
„Der Codex, der Codex! Was soll schon damit sein? Er ist mehr eine Richtlinie, als ein Gesetz. Man wird nicht bestraft, wenn man sein Leben für seine wahren Freunde riskiert. Dabei kann es nur Sieger geben. Mr. Miller, ich sehe es den Männern an. Sie haben zwar Angst, vor einem mächtigen und unbesiegbarscheinenden Feind, doch ich sehe auch die Lust zu zeigen, wofür sie geboren wurden. Es geht hier nicht mehr um meinen Säbel. Es geht vielmehr um unsere Bestimmung. Selbst ich habe mich lange dagegen gewehrt, doch nun weiß ich, daß meine Freunde retten muß, denn nur so etwas zeichnet wahre Freundschaft aus. Was sagen sie?" beendete Heather ihre Rede.  
Mr. Miller war noch immer unschlüssig, doch dann gab er den Befehl, um die Insel herumzusegeln.

„Laßt uns Piraten jagen!" rief er und unter tosendem Gebrüll zogen alle ihre Säbel und Entermesser.

Die Jagd hatte begonnen.


End file.
